Eros's Gift
by hypno319
Summary: After the Giant War, Eros thinks that Percy deserves something extra for all that he has done for the gods and for the world. Percy/Annabeth/Harem Please review! Only my second story and I want to make sure I'm getting it right.
1. A New Beginning

So, it's been a few days since the Gaea got lifted into the sky and blasted with a shit load of fire. Not much has been going on. Annabeth and the Athena cabin have been leading the clean-up and the rebuilding. Frank, Hazel, and the rest of the Romans went back to Camp Jupiter yesterday to sort things out there. I've been helping clean up the camp as well but you can only do so much as one person, a very powerful person but still only one person. I've been walking around the forest making sure there weren't any explosives still there. In other words, I was actually avoiding doing work.

I was walking along a small river when a bright light appeared in from of me. When I was finally able to see again I saw a normal looking guy. He looked like he could be a normal mortal but that didn't make much sense at Camp Half-Blood. I was about to say something when he beat me to the punch, not a real punch. "Your Percy Jackson, right?"

I nodded and probably looked really looked confused.

Then he said, "Ok good cause if you weren't I think there is some law saying I'd have to kill you."

"Really?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't pay attention back then. I was usually making two strangers have sex or something. I think I might have started a war, well not me but kinda me. The one with the horse."

"The Trojan War?"

"Yep"

"I thought Aphrodite started that."

"Well yes but I also did. Where do you think she gets her powers from?" After like 10 seconds I was about to say something when he said, "I can see the gears turning in there. Yes, I am the primordial of sexual love Eros." He then took a bow and then continued with, "and you are Percy Jackson. Twice Hero of Olympus and riser of Gaea. Ya I know it was a freak accident but still. I'm glad your friends killed her. She was always such a bitch. Like this one time…"

"Hey Mr. Eros why are you here?"

"Oh ya. I was here because I saw how you and all your friends gave up a wish for like anything to make it so that all the gods felt included. That's all nice and good but BORING. So, I came in here and I decided to offer you a gift of my own design."

"That was Jason's idea and we kinda just all agreed with him and go on," I said making sure he knew that it was not my idea.

"I am going to offer you the power to make your own harem." he said while doing jazz hands

"Why would I want that? I already have a girlfriend that I love."

"Like every great hero had a few women in their lives, over the course of their lives but still. And ya the one that you dove into my brother for? Ya she's pretty nice, but what about that Piper girl, have you seen some of the features on her. Oh, or what about Artemis's second in command Thalia, she got the whole punk rock princess thing going on."

"I don't need more than Annabeth," I said

Looking really surprised he said, "That's so cool! You learned how to extend Riptide a little bit while still in your pocket. I don't know what use that would be but cool."

Confused the hell out of my mind I asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He pointed to my pants and said, "Well what else could that be?" Noticing that my pants had gotten a little smaller in the crotch region. He then continued, "It's not like I just mentioned a few really sexy girls that you are attracted to and offering the opportunity to make them all your sexual partners."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot? Like too much?" I asked getting annoyed at him.

"YES! Like constantly in ancient times. So, do you want your gift?"

"Will they get mad when they find out about each other?"

"No because along with the harem thing I'm also making it so that your girls will obey your every command and they will love each other too!"

"Wait like mind control?" I asked cautiously, remembering what happened to Luke.

"Well a little but not entirely. They still act as they did before but now will do anything you say and they will happily do it."

"Ok so what about if they have a boyfriend or another reason thing holding them up?"

"Oh ya I almost forgot. Once you make them yours my magic will seep through their lives. Like to any family members or friends or whatever is holding them up and makes it so they can be with you and that they, like the family or friends, are ok with them being part of your harem."

"Ok. Does this work on goddesses?"

"Oh fuck yes. What would be a gift from me without a goddess or two?" He laughed and then said, "Any other questions?"

"What if I think of a question after you're gone?"

"Oh good one sea boy. Just call for me and I'll pop into your head. Like a telepathic conversation. So, do we have a deal?" He asked reaching his hand out.

"I think we do," I then met his hand and shook it. He then disappeared. I then felt warmer and a little hornier.

I started to walk back to camp when I thought of something kinda crucial to this whole 'Making a Harem thing'. "Hey Eros" I said while walking.

"Miss me already?" He said in my head.

"What? No. I just had a thought. How do I use this?" I thought to him.

"Ya that would be kinda important to know. Just kiss the girl you want to add on the lips. I've made it so that any girl that sees you will lower their guard and will be more open to kissing you."

"So what is stopping me from just going and kissing every girl in camp?"

"Oh ya there is a limit to the number of girls you can add at a time. Right now, you can have I think 3. After your powers settle in you'll feel stronger and that's how you know you can add 3 more and after you add those 3 then it starts again. That part has no limit but the time in between will go up a lot…. unless you ask me nicely."

"Really?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Right now, I'm a little scatterbrained because I woke up about the same time as Kronos did and SSSOOO many people are having sex. Got to go."

After getting over how weird that guy is, I made my way back to camp. He's like the bad combination of Deadpool and Navi the fairy. It was about 5:30ish so most of the campers had their jobs done and were doing their own thing. I ran into one of Annabeth's siblings Malcolm and asked, "Any idea where Annabeth is?"

He said, "Ya. She's been looking for you for a little bit. I think I saw her headed to your cabin a couple of minutes ago."

"Thanks Malcolm," I then started to run to my cabin because I don't think I cleaned it and it smelled BAD this morning. But it's not my fault. Before I gotten taken from my life I had some food stashed in my cabin and when I got back I had forgotten about that. So, when I looked under my bed it was like taking the pin out from a grenade. I think the Stoll Brothers said they were proud of me. I'm not sure what that meant. Did they think I stink bombed my own cabin? Whatever I needed to get before Annabeth passed out from the smell, I almost did the first time.

On my way to my cabin I almost ran into a lot of people, mainly girls. Usually when you see someone running you avoid going in their path but apparently, people forgot that today or maybe part of Ero's gift was stronger than I thought. So finally go to my cabin and I burst through the doors. I looked around and I found Annabeth. Surprise, she wasn't passed out. Not surprisingly she was throwing up in my trash can.

I took a big breath of good air and went in more. I grabbed her and moved her closer to the door and propped it open. I then went and grabbed the gas mask that the Stolls let me use for the past few days and put it on. Then I went outside and grabbed a trash bag and went under my bed. I could still smell it through the mask. I grabbed the burger, I don't remember it having mushrooms on it, and the pizza I had and stuffed them in the bag. I then wiggled my way out of under my bed and ran outside with the bag triple tied, just in case. I then found the nearest trash can with a lid and put it in there and shut the lid as fast as I could.

I finally took off the mask and went to check to make sure that I had gotten all of it. I went back to my bed and took a big breath and didn't smell anything too bad. What I did smell was just left over from the burger and pizza. I made my way back over to my girlfriend and said, "Hey how's it going Wise Girl?"

She just looked up at me and said, "What they hell was that smell Seaweed Brain?!" Even when she was mad, she was still beautiful. Her orange camp shirt hugged her chest but it didn't show anything. Then there was always her ass, that was today just covered by some yoga shorts. Today her curly blonde hair was free without anything in it and went down to a little bit before the middle of her back.

"REALLY bad food. I had some stashed but that was before I was taken by Hera." I then went over to the door and removed when I put there to hold it open. It then slowly shut by itself.

"Ok whatever. Do you have some mouthwash and maybe some nectar in here? I need to get this taste out of my mouth?"

"Ya sure," I went and got some and gave it to her. First the mouthwash then when she spit that out in the can she took some nectar.

"That's better. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh I was walking through the woods making sure that there wasn't anything still from the attack there."

"So you were avoiding work?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"More or less. Let's not talk about that. How did your day go?" I said changing the subject.

"Good. We finished the plans for the cabins that need to be fixed and the buildings that need to be rebuilt. Then the Ares cabin helped get a lot of the work done so tomorrow should be the last day of the construction."

"So we should celebrate," I said walking over to her. I then kissed her and she kissed me back. I then felt something like connect between us but it wasn't whole yet.

She then broke from the kiss and said, "Not quite yet Seaweed Brain." She then went over to where she had put her backpack down and grabbed something from it. She then handed it to me. "Here look at these."

Flipping it around a few times before I asked, "What are these?"

"Plans to redesign your cabin. Since you are the only one here usually I thought we should redesign it while we were doing it for the other cabins."

"So what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Pick one. Thought it would be good to come here with some options."

"And what are you going to do while I try and figure these out?"

"I was going to go back to my cabin and check in on everyone," she then grabbed her backpack and put it on.

 _Time to try this control out_ , I thought. "I think you want to stay here and help me."

She then put down her bag and said, "I think you can handle it by yourself," she then looked at her bag and then said, "I guess I could stay for a few minutes."

"What would really help me is if you cleaned up my cabin," I said seeing what she would do.

She laughed. She then said, "Ya that will be the day." She then went around and started to pick up stuff. When she bent over she gave me a nice view of her ass. I then thought _Hey Eros? What is going on?_

He then said, in my head, _Well it looks like I messed up._

 _How?_ I asked.

 _You have some control over her body but not complete control. I'll make it so that when you kiss a girl you have more control over them. But either way you need to have sex with her to fully make her a member of your harem. Right now, she is like half of one,_ he explained.

 _Oh, Great_

 _Ya I know see ya,_ he said before I felt him leave my head. I then said, "Hey Wise Girl? Does it feel kinda hot in here to you? Like really hot?"

Without stopping what she was doing she said, "Kinda. It is the middle of summer after all."

"I wouldn't mind if you took off your shirt and pants. You know because it's so hot."

"Sometimes I think there is less than seaweed in that brain of yours," she said that but while she was saying it her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. They then went to her shorts and shimmied them off as well. She brought them both over to me and put them in her bag. "Why would I do that? It would just distract you more than usual." I don't think she even knew what she just did. But that doesn't matter I got a beautiful girl walking around in her gray bra and panties cleaning my cabin. I do have to say, I have no idea how her shirt could cover her tits. They had to be at least D cup, probably more. Her ass was just as it was in her shorts but now I could see more of it.

"No it wouldn't. I'm just thinking of you," I said while not taking my eyes off her.

 _Oh, I have an idea! Try thinking a command to her,_ Eros said after he butted back into my head.

 _Why are you here again?_ I asked.

 _I was bored. Try it. Actually, let her finish cleaning this place is a mess,_ he said.

 _Well next time can you not just bust into my head? And I can think commands to my girls?_ I asked.

 _Ya. Just think at them._

 _Think at them?_

 _Ya look at them strongly and think what you want them to think. The only bad part is that that command won't last as long as if you were to say it,_ he said as if it was something common to do.

 _Ok I'll try that after she's done and after you leave,_ I told him.

 _Ok see you later roomie,_ he said. I was going to tell him we aren't roommates but I felt him leave.

"Percy are you even looking at the papers I gave you," Annabeth asked as she unknowingly was gathering up my laundry.

"Um... ya. What else would I be doing?" I asked. Then I started to look at them. They were all just pictures. One of them gave me my own bathroom and my own kitchen. Another had a pool in the basement. Then all of them had just one main bed with more that could appear out of the floor. "So you guys can make this happen in one day?"

"Well you can't have all of it but ya. Various gods and my mom said that they would help rebuild the cabins," she said as she came over and sat next to me. I looked around and everything was cleaned up. "But all of them have sound proof walls."

"Tyson proof?"

"Tyson proof."

I pointed at the nicest one, the one with my own private bathroom and kitchen, and said, "I'll go with this one."

"Cool. Tomorrow when you wake up it'll be all done. Good thing the Gods are helping," she then took the collection of pictures and put them back into her bag. "I should probably be getting back to my cabin now."

 _Ok here goes nothing_ I thought before I looked at her and thought hard, 'I am going to stay her for longer'.

"On second thought I think Malcolm probably has it covered. I think I'll spend some time with you."

 _That actually worked!_ I thought. Time for another one, 'Oh gods I'm so horny. I wish Percy would just fuck me already. I should give him a blow job'. I might have been trying to push it. I then notice she was looking at my crotch and licking her lips. I could almost see the command working its way through her brain. She then slid off my bed where we were sitting and knelt down in front of me. "Annabeth what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a while ago," she said as she unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts. She then fished out what she wanted, my dick. She ran her hand up and down it a few times before she said, "You're bigger than I thought. How big is it? 8-9 inches?"

Trying to contain my excitement, I said, "I think so but I haven't had the time to measure it in a while."

"All the world saving? Here's a reward for that," she then started to lick it like a popsicle and then took it into her mouth. She then started to use her tongue to lick the head. I then sent another command saying, 'I will do anything he wants. I am ok with everything he does.' just to cover my bases. I then placed my hand on the back of her head and started to push. Slowly but surely she took more and more of my dick. She started to gage for a second of two but then she started to breathe through her nose.

After not even 5 minutes I felt myself need to cum. "I-I think I'm going to cum. Swallow it all." Her eyes widened when I said that but then she nodded her head a little and I came. It felt awesome. I think my first blow job was good but I think she could do better with more practice, I think I will help her with that. I know I'm a nice guy. I then pulled out of her mouth and she finished swallowing. I then said, "Wow Wise Girl. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Girls watch porn too Seaweed Brain," she said after taking a deep breath.

"Didn't expect that answer. Now let's get to the good part," I said as I stood up and she did with me. She then slide her panties down to reveal a small patch of hair and a becoming wetter pussy. She put her panties on the rest of the clothes and then laid down on the bed. I slid off my shorts and boxers, didn't take much effort because they were already on the floor. I then pulled off my shirt too and added that to the pile. I then turned back to see my beautiful girlfriend wearing only a bra just resting on her chest.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I think I would like it better without this on," I said while picking up her bra and threw it somewhere.

"So now what do you think?" she asked while moving her boobs a little.

"I think you're perfect," I said before I kissed her on the lips. Our tongues battle a little bit but I ended up winning it after a little bit of effort, and plus I started to play with her tits.

After I broke from the kiss I kissed my way down her neck and sucked on her left nipple a little and used my fingers to play with her right nipple. This earned a nice moan from her and then she said, "Stop teasing me Percy! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Didn't expect that but I was happy to fulfil her wish. I lined up my dick with her pussy and thrust hard into her. I then hit what felt like a wall but after another thrust I blew past it. This earned a "OH FUCK!" from Annabeth. I never would have guessed she had such a harsh vocabulary. I then started to pick my pace up until I felt that if I went faster it would hurt.

I then felt her pussy trying to push me out, "Annabeth…. Are you close?"

"Ya. I don't think I can last much longer."

"Same here," I said as I let go and came.

Me cumming must have been too much for her because seconds later Annabeth came and said, "OH PERCY!" I then pulled out of her and laid down beside her. After she was done screaming from the pleasure, it started to sound like she was almost in pain.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" I asked as I sat up.

"Ya I-I think I am, Per-Master," she said but then was surprised at the last part of what she said. She then said, "My ass felt like it was burning or something, is there anything there?" she then rolled over and I looked at her bubble butt of the first time with nothing covering the skin.

"Well...did you always have a little trident on your right cheek?" I asked. There was a little trident in black ink on her right ass cheek.

"A what?!" she then turned so she could see it and then said, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ya I think that might be my fault," I admitted.

"What? I know for a fact that two people fucking does not make one of them to have a tattoo or else the Aphrodite cabin girls would be covered in them," she said.

"Ya but I think that that is more of a brand than a tattoo," I said.

"A WHAT?! Per-Master what are you talking about? And why can I only call you Master?" she asked.

"Well..." I then told her about what had happened to me today and the more I told her the more she became ok with it. Then said, "Hey Eros, can you come here?"

Second later he just appeared and said, "I think that the mega bright flash is overkill. Hi Annabeth nice to meet you." She then went to grab something to cover herself up but he then said, "Oh don't bother girl. I've seen every woman naked. Not joking. Anyone that has ever had sex. So, what do you need Percy ole buddy?"

Annabeth looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I said, "I met him today. And we were wondering why she has a brand on her and why she can't call me Percy."

"Well the second one is because you are her Master now and you never said it was ok to call you anything else. She has a brand on her because she is yours now. It was more of an ancient times thing to do but I thought why not leave it in. But this brand has some magic!" he then did some jazz hands, he then continued, "You guys are no fun. You can communicate with the harem through it. Kinda like thinking at them but it's like conversation. All you need to do is to think about them and then start talking," he then turned to Annabeth and said, "To reply you need to place 2 fingers on your mark and then you can talk to your Master. Any questions?"

"Any other surprises?" I asked but just barely beating Annabeth to asking it.

"Oh any member of your harem is on godly birth control until you want them not to be. Other than that, I can't think of any but there probably are. Either way later," he then just disappeared.

"Ya I know he's weird but to be honest he's growing on me."

 _Aw I am?! I knew I choose you for a reason_ he said in my head.

"Get out of my head!" I said. He did as I asked. Annabeth looked at me and I said, "He just pops in my head sometimes."

"So I am your sex-slave now and you are probably going to make some of our friends my sisters?" she asked.

I thought for a second and then said, "Seems about right."

"Ok but as long as I am your number 1," she said as she started to put her clothes back on.

"I don't think you are in any place to be making demands but ok," I said while also redressing.

"Well this will be an interesting next few days."

I slapped her ass and said, "Yes it will be." We then heard the dinner horn sound so we both started to run there.

* * *

Whoo! New Story! Please let me know how you liked it. I'm think that once I have this one at a good point, I will switch between story and my Percy's Black Book


	2. The Daughter of Love

When we go to the pavilion we split up and each went to our respective tables. Chiron made some announcements but none of them were really important. Then the nymphs came around and started to bring everyone their food. A couple minutes after I started to eat Annabeth came over and sat down. I looked up at her with a mouthful of cheeseburger in my mouth. She then said, "That's a wonderful look for you Seaweed Brain." On the way, over here I told her that she only had to call me Master when we are alone.

After I swallowed what I had in my mouth I asked, "Why are you over here? Didn't we kinda get in trouble last time you did this?"

"I was sitting over at my table when Chiron came over and said it would be okay if I ate at your table. Weird, right?"

"Eros said that the magic that makes you okay with me having a harem would spread to friends and family. I guess that spread to Chiron too and it made him okay with any girls I have to eat with me."

Surprised Annabeth said, "That's what I was thinking. Lucky guess?"

"No I don't think it was a guess. I just kinda figured it out." I said as she took a bit of her food and I took another of my burger.

I then felt Eros force his way back into my head and say, "Hey can I have some?"

I then thought back _No? I don't know who you could even get it._

 _Like from the fire offerings,_ he said as if it was obvious.

 _I am not throwing away a perfectly good burger!_ I then took another bit of it out of spite.

 _Whatever then. I forgot to tell you about another thing that happens when you claim a girl. When you do, you will get any abilities that that girl has._

 _Like with Annabeth and her brain-smarts? Also, ANY OTHER POWERS OR ABILITIES THAT YOU FORGOT TO MENTION?_

 _Ya just like with Annabeth. And maybe? I forgot what powers I gave you. Like I told you kinda a scatterbrain. BYE,_ and like that he was gone.

"So if you couldn't tell I was just talking to Eros again. He said that when I claim a girl if they have any powers then I get powers just like those. So, like you brain-smarts."

"Cool and brain-smarts?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up Brain-smarts Girl." I said when I finished off my burger. After another couple of minutes of eating we were both finished eating and Chiron had said that we were all dismissed when we were done. So, I made my way back to my cabin while Annabeth had some Athena cabin stuff to do, I may be smarter now but I still get bored when she explains stuff.

As I was making my way back to my cabin I ran into my favorite daughter of Aphrodite, Piper. She was walking with some of her sisters when she saw me and she said bye to her sisters and started to walk with me. "I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"I was cleaning up the woods a little and then had some stuff with Annabeth," I said. It was technically true.

"Oh I think I know what that means," she then raised her eyebrows and gave me a look. She could tell that I was obviously not understanding what she was saying, so she came closer and said, "You two had sex didn't you?" She started to back away but then stopped and stayed close to me.

I didn't make eye contact with her and said, "Maybe we did maybe we didn't." I then stopped as we were at my cabin and I had closed the door earlier.

I opened it and walked in and so did Piper. I then closed the door and Piper said, "You want me all alone in here?"

 _That magic is sure working_ I thought. As I walked back over to her I said, "I just want to make sure no one sees this."

She was about to question what I said but I was close enough to her that before she could say anything I kissed her. Almost immediately she broke from the kiss. She then said, in a very loud tone I might add, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MY BEST FRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK PERCY?!"

In a calm and collected voice I said, "Calm down Piper. It's ok. Calm down."

I could visually see her already calming down. She then said, "Why did you kiss me Percy?"

Knowing that the real answer would shock her too much right now, I said, "Because I really want to fuck you. You want me to fuck you, too don't you? You want to feel me inside of you. You want to do whatever I want."

Her eyes glazed over while she said under her breath, "... want you to fuck me….do whatever you say..." then she came back and said, "But-."

"But what? Everything will be ok," I said as I took her hand and lead her over to my bed. I sat down on it and said, "I think that since we are in MY cabin you should do what I say."

In a submissive tone, she said, "So what are you going to have me do first," Then in a joking tone she said, "Master?".

"I want you to strip for me. Make me want you even more than I already do." I said.

"Whatever you want," she said before she started to move her hips and hands. Her hands went down to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up but she then stopped half way. I thought that my control had worn off but she then moved her hands from her shirt to her yoga shorts. She slid those right down her tan, hairless legs and flung them somewhere. I could tell she was getting hornier because of the wet spot slowly growing on her white and pink striped panties. Next her hands went to her back and then went inside her shirt. When they came out, they came out with her black bra. She flung that somewhere and then asked, "Should I keep going?"

"Fuck ya," I said almost immediately.

All she did was smile before her hands went to her shirt again and started to lift it up. This time she actually took her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the cabin like the rest of her clothes. I could have looked to see where it landed but I had other things to look at. Piper's tits were much bigger than I thought they would be. They had to be a high D cup if not a DD cup. I could see her nipples were already getting hard. She then said, "Like what you see?"

"Very much but you're not entirely naked yet," I said as I stood up and reached for her panties with one and ripped them off and tossed them behind me. "There that's better," I said before I pulled her in close and kissed her.

She then broke from the kiss and said, "You've gotten to see me, now I want to see you."

"Fair enough," I said. I then took off my shirt and flung it somewhere. Next came the shorts and the same fate happened to them. Finally, was my boxers, I just slide those down and kicked those somewhere. "Do you like what you see?"

She licked her lips while she looked at me before saying, "Very much."

I was going to say something but instead I decided to just kiss her. We locked lips and she jumped up and put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I walked over to my bed and break the kiss with her. I then asked, "Do you want to take it slow or hard?"

Smiling, she said, "Hard".

"Good," I said back. I then put her down onto the bed and she spread her legs. I was going to take it slow but I just couldn't help myself. I lined up my dick and thrust into her hairless pussy. "OH FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

After a moan, she said, "OH GODS YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK ME JACKSON, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR SLUT!"

I then started to speed up my pace until I was going as fast as I could go. It was then that I started to feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming. I started to go harder and harder until I was about to cum. I felt that she wasn't ready yet so I used my powers over liquids to change that and make her cum. This sent me over the edge and I came inside her pussy.

When we were both done, I pulled out of her and laid down on my back next to her. I then said, "Wow."

"Ya wow Master," she said but then was surprised at what she said. She then reached up to her throat and reached down to her ass. "What the fuck?" she said before she hissed out in pain. Then a few seconds later it stopped. Confused she turned and looked at her ass and found the same trident brand on her right ass cheek. She just looked at me and said "What the fuck just happened Master?!" As she finished her eyes widened and I could tell that she was just going to keep saying the same thing.

"Shut up Piper," I said. Instantly she stopped trying to speak but that just added to the worry on her face. "Hang on a sec," I said before I focused on Annabeth and thought to her, _Come to my cabin. You'll be staying the night_.

Seconds later I heard her say in my head, _On my way Master._

"Ok so where to begin..." I said as I started to explain to her what just happened. After a few minutes, I explained everything to her and around that time Annabeth opened the door and walked in.

She saw us lying on the bed, naked, and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." As she said that she closed the door behind her and started to walk over to where we were. She dropped her bag and then started to take off her shirt. After her shirt hit the ground, her shorts were next. She then reached behind her and unlatched her bra and let it fall to the ground. Then before she got on the bed she stepped out of her panties and just left them. She climbed on my bed and laid next to me so that I was in the middle of the two of them, Piper on my left and Annabeth on my right.

"No I was just telling Piper what just happened," I said before I kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and asked while she sat up, "So how is my newest sister?"

Piper looked over at her and said, "Well it will take some getting used to but other than that I'm all good. Right before I guess became your new 'sister' we had a little bit of pretty good sex." She then looked at me and said, "And I'm all ready for another round if you are."

"First just a few things. Some rules if you will," I said. Then I thought _Hey Eros if I give them a command will it change how their mind thinks?_

 _PERCY! Good to hear from you again. How long has it been?_ He said waiting for me to answer.

 _Like a few hours, maybe?_ I answered him.

 _Wow. That long. Oh ya why you called me. I'm just assuming that you want to make them only attracted to you and to other of your girls. Am I right?_

 _Actually, yes. So would it?_

 _Ya but it wouldn't be as strong and might wear off after some time. I would suggest putting them in a trance and changing stuff from there. Anything else?_ He asked as if he had somewhere else to be.

 _Ya. How do I do that?_ I asked.

 _Just tell them to go in a deep trance. I made it pretty easy for ya. That it? I got some stuff to catch up on_. He said.

 _Ya. What are you catching up on?_ I asked cautiously.

 _As you know I've been asleep for a long time. In that time, you guys invented TV and now I am hooked on a few shows. I currently watching 'The Office', 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine', and 'Avatar the Last Airbender'._

 _That's not what I expected. Have fun._

 _Oh I will. See ya later bestie._ He said before he just kinda left.

"What's he doing?" I heard Piper ask.

"My guess is he's talking to Eros about something," Annabeth answered.

"You would be correct," I told her before I said, "Piper, Annabeth, get up and stand...at the bottom of my bed."

"Yes Master," they said together while they both got up and carried out my order.

When they were done, Annabeth asked, "Are you going to be doing that a lot?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now I want you both to fall into a deep trance," and with that their eyes glazed over. "Wow that was easy. Can you both hear me?"

"...Yes Master," they said together.

"Good. Now just a quick few things. You both are now bisexual and only attracted to me and the other members of my growing harem. Understand?"

"..bisexual...only Master and sisters..."

"Good. Now Piper, while I am your Master Annabeth is your Mistress. You love and obey her just as you do me only as long as her orders do not interfere with mine."

"...Annabeth is my mistress.."

"Good. Now um… I want both of you to wake up." I said just assuming it would work.

It did. They both woke up. Annabeth looked at me and said, "Mistress Annabeth… I like that."

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Ya," she said before she turned to Piper and grabbed her face and kissed her and I could see her tongue poking around in her mouth. After Piper gave in, I cleared my throat and they broke from the kiss. "Sorry Master."

"Don't be...Mistress Annabeth. You were just asserting yourself. In fact, I think you should do it more."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

At the same time Piper asked, "Wait what?"

"Ya. I am both of your Master so my power over you two is already asserted. But Annabeth I think that you should assert yourself more over Piper. Like spank her or something like that."

"Really?" She said with a growing smile.

Again, at the same time Piper said, "Ya Really?!"

"Yep. Now get to it. Annabeth sit next to me and Piper get over her knee with your ass on her right side."

They both said, "Yes Master."

After they were ready I said, "I think I am going to ask you some questions while you two are doing that." I then looked at Annabeth and said, "Get started."

She nodded and raised her right hand and quickly brought it down on Piper's ass.

SMACK

Piper's ass jiggled a little but not as much as when I've spanked Annabeth, we had a little bit of time on the ship before the end of the world. "Ouch," Piper yelled. Then Annabeth raised her hand and brought it down again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

"OK so Piper I am going to ask you some question," I said. I then grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was looking at me. "And you are going to answer each one." I then let her hair go.

SMACK

"Yes Master. Ask away," she said while holding in a yell of pain.

"Good. Now tell me is this your first time being spanked?" I asked because I was curious.

SMACK

"No Master. When I did something bad when I was little my dad would spank me and the first day that I was here at camp Drew spanked me for the same reason Annabeth is now."

"Good to know..." I said.

"If you are wonder this is not my first time being the spanker," Annabeth said. This surprised me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Ya," she said, "I've been in charge of the Athena cabin for a long time and some of my brothers and sisters needed to be taught a lesson. Hey Master can you grab my bag?"

Confused I went and grabbed it and started to look through it when I came across a ping pong paddle. I then asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yep," she said before she took it from my hand and used it.

SMACK

She then said, "It's the closest thing I have to a sex toy here."

I shrugged and said, "Ok whatever. But now you have a new sex toy...Piper."

Piper looked up and asked, "WHAT?"

SMACK

I grabbed her hair again and said, "You're mine now and by extension Annabeth's. Back to the questions. Do you have any powers besides charmspeaking?"

SMACK

"Yes but it's more minor and one that most Aphrodite children have."

SMACK

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I can control my physical appearance a little and I can control horniest and that of others," she said.

SMACK

"Cool I got more powers than I thought." I said before I went over to where Piper's ass was. I looked at it and even in its reddened state it was very fuckable. I then looked at my hands and put them on Piper's ass and thought what I want to happen. After a few moments, her ass started to glow and then stopped.

I went back to Piper's head and she asked, "What did you just do?"

"Oh I made you ass jigglier and I also made it so you'll get progressively hornier till I fuck your ass," I answered.

SMACK

"Hey Annabeth I quite like how her ass moves."

"Me too. I think I'll speed up a little bit."

"Sounds good. Do a few and then take a little break so she can answer."

"Yes Master," She said before she looked as Piper's ass again before she brought down her paddle on it.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"That's better," I said as I watched her ass move.

"No it's not," Piper said.

"Right now your input isn't required," I said.

"I can already feel her getting wetter," Annabeth added.

I smiled and then asked her, "How many times have you had sex?"

SMACK

SMACK

"Only a few times with Jason and no butt stuff," she said while bracing for another smack.

"Have you ever changed your body?" I asked.

"Yes. But only to stop hair from growing below the top of my head. I hate shaving."

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Good to hear but I think I'll make your tits bigger later. Finally, how do you feel about sucking dick?" I asked while I grabbed her hair again.

"I don't really like it but I would do anything for you,"

"Good to hear," I said as I forced my dick in her mouth even though I knew that she would happily do it herself. I forced her to take more and more of it until there was no more to take. I then pulled out of her mouth only to force my way back in.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I moaned a bit before I said, "Oh Annabeth speed that up. Her yelling goes right up into me."

"Right away Seaweed Brain," she said before she started to speed up.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

At the same time, I sped up how fast I was fucking her face. After a few minutes or so of doing this I was inching closer to cumming because of Piper once again. About this time is when Annabeth said, "I don't know how much more Piper's ass can take. I think it's getting too red."

"Ok just a little bit longer," I said as I knew that another minute or so I would blow.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

And with that last SMACK I came. I held her head close and made sure she didn't spill any. When I was done, I let go of her hair and pulled out of her mouth and asked, "So how did you like that?"

After catching her breath, she looked up at me and said, "You know I would have sucked your dick without you face-fucking me."

"But where would be the fun in that. You can get off Annabeth's lap. I'll get you some nectar." She got up and I went to where I kept the nectar. When I got back I found Annabeth with her legs spread and Piper on her knees eating out of her.

* * *

Let me know what you all think of this chapter. I already know who is going to be the next person in the growing harem. Then after that it will be a chapter or two break from add new girls. Also let me know who you all think should be added. I don't have a solid schedule down yet, but I do plan on making my next chapter one for my Percy's Black Book story. So go over there and check that out. Till next time


	3. A Fucking Good Time

I just stopped and looked at both of them. I then said, "I leave for not even a minute and you already start ordering her around?"

Annabeth looked up at me and said, "Well…. That made me kinda horny and I knew that you probably wouldn't do it."

I shrugged and said, "Fair enough but she'll have to finish later." I went up to Piper and have her the nectar and without saying anything she took it and drank it.

When she finished the amount I gave her she looked up at me and said, "Thank you Master but can I have some more? My ass still hurts."

I bent down, took her chin in my hand, and said, "No. I don't want to undo all your Mistress's handy work just yet." I kissed Piper and let go of her chin. I then stood back up and said, "I actually want to have some fun with your Mistress."

Surprised, Annabeth said, "Wait….what?! I thought we were going to fuck and fuck with Piper for a while."

"Why rush it? We don't even need to fuck her at all tonight. We can just keep her hanging and she'll keep getting hornier and hornier."

Piper chimed in and asked with big puppy dog eyes, "You wouldn't do that would you Master?"

"I might or I might not. Depends on how much you beg me and also how I feel after I try something new with Annabeth," I said with a devilish smile.

"Try wh-," that's all she could get out before a look of terror developed on her face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would and I will and you're going to love it," I said moving away from Piper and over to my girlfriend. "Now turn around and let me see that beautiful ass of yours."

"Can't we just go back to fucking Piper?" she asked as she slowly turned around and bent over onto my bed.

"Well if you really want to I can have Piper fuck your ass instead of me?" I said as I put my hands on her ass cheeks.

"You know what I mean Seaweed Brain," she said.

"And you know what I mean," I started moving my hands around on her ass and started to squeeze it. I used some of the powers that I got from Piper and made her slowly get hornier as I did this. After a little bit, she let out a small moan. "Sounds like you like it when I play with your ass." I lined up my dick and her backdoor and asked her, "You ready?"

"Just do it. I need you inside of me!" she said. I am really enjoying this controlling how horny she gets thing.

I was going to see if I could make her beg for it but I really wanted it too. I decided to say, "Anything for you. Try not to move too much." I then thrust into her and made her scream. I could have never imagined how tight her asshole would be. It was tighter than her pussy and I had to try harder to stay in it. I then slowly pulled out only to trust back in harder.

"OH GODS!" she screamed between the moan she was letting out. I had to agree. I could already feel myself getting close to cunning but I couldn't have that. So I used Piper's powers again to try and extend how long I would last.

As I am still pretty new with her powers I was only able to extend myself a few more minutes. "I-I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM," I said informing Annabeth as I started to pull out of her ass.

Between moans she said, "N-NO CUM IN MY ASS!" Me not being one to argue with her at the moment I decided to do as she asked. It was only seconds later after that, that I came.

When it was all done, I pulled out of her and said, "How did that feel?"

She looked back at me and said, "Another round?"

This kinda surprised me. Another thing that surprised me was when I turned around I found Piper on the floor using the handle part of the ping pong paddle as a makeshift dildo. I then had an idea and said, "Piper come here." Without saying anything she dropped the paddle and stood up and came over to me. I then asked, "Would you like to taste me again?"

She instantly looked down at my dick and said, "Of course."

"Although I like where you're thinking, I believe there is a lot of me just being wasted in there," I said pointing at Annabeth's asshole that was starting to spill out with cum.

"You want me to-"

"Yep. Now get to it," I said before reaching behind her and giving her ass a nice solid SMACK.

"Ow. What is with you and smacking my ass," she complained as she went over to suck my girlfriend's ass.

I then walked over and climbed onto my bed and went on over to where her head was. I then said, "So how is she doing?"

She moaned a little bit and then lifted her head up and looked at me. She then said, "Pretty good but I think a dick would be better than a tongue."

Thinking of an idea I then said, "I agree." I then opened my legs so that her head was in between them. I then grabbed her hair and lifted her head up.

"Ow ow Percy that hurts," she said as I brought her head where I wanted it.

"Well you said that you would rather a dick than a tongue Wise Girl." I said as I lowered her head onto where I placed my dick.

It looked like she was going to say something but it just so happened that my dick kinda got force in her mouth.

I, totally wanting to know what she wanted to say, lifted her head up again and she said, "LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR!" I decided that that would probably be a good idea, so I did it. She then said, "If you wanted a blowjob you should have just asked." She then moved her hands from on either side of her to the base of my shaft. She moved them up and down a little bit and then put her mouth back on it and took my whole length in her mouth. She bobbed up and down and kept looking up at me the whole time.

"How did you get better from last time?" I asked amazed that she was.

She stopped bobbing up and down and said, "Don't you remember? I'm a fast learner." She then put her mouth back on my dick and started bobbing again.

It was probably about another 5 minutes of just pleasure when Piper spoke up and said, "Master? I've gotten all of it." She then licked some that was still on her lips.

"Good. Now come here," I ordered.

So she climbed onto the bed and sat down, on my chest, before saying, "What can I do for you, Master?"

"I thought since you have been so good, I could do something for you..." I said trying to see if she was getting at what I was implying.

"What would…..oh I would very much like that," she said realizing what I was talking about. She then got up a little and moved closer to my face. She then sat down right in front of it and I went to work. I shot my tongue into her pussy and she immediately started to moan. I then spent the next couple of minutes just tasting the juices that she was already leaking. After that I was just trying to tease her as much as I could and see how horny I could get her before I fucked her.

It was another couple of minutes before I felt myself come to the edge. Annabeth must have felt it too because she started to suck harder and harder than she did before, that sent me over the edge. This time Annabeth's small mouth couldn't take all the cum that I was producing so I told Piper, who was currently drooling at the white liquid coming out of me, to "Go and help your sister". A second later she was beside her Mistress and together they were able to take all that I gave, including what had spilled out.

I then put my hands behind my head, closed my eyes, and just relaxed. _How could things get any better than this?_ I thought. I mentally felt Eros trying to get in but I just thought of a 'Gone Fishing' sign and he left. I'll have to remember that next time. I opened my eyes to Piper licking off the last of my cum off Annabeth. They then both started to crawl toward me, _I guess my break is over then_. "Annabeth, ready to go another round?" I asked winking at her.

"No I am getting kinda tired," she said winking back.

"Wanna just hit the hay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she laid down next to me.

Piper meanwhile was about halfway between where she was and where Annabeth ended up. She just looked at both of us, mainly me, and asked, "What about me? Aren't you going to fuck me?"

"Ya I will...tomorrow," I said, closing my eyes seeing how long I could keep this up.

"Um… I know you're my Master and all but..."

"But what? You're going to demand I fuck you like a little whore who hasn't gotten her dick?"

She looked down and then said, "Please? I can't take it anymore. I just keep getting hornier and hornier. I can't take it anymore!" she looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"So you are telling me that Piper McLean, the same Piper who was able to make Gaea go back to sleep by telling her to, is begging me to fuck her brains out."

She wiped the tears away before saying, "I guess I am your whore." She then looked at my dick, which was still hard, thank you magic, and licked her lips before saying, "and a whore's gotta have her dick."

I turned to my girlfriend and Mistress of my harem and asked, "What do you think? Think I should fuck her?"

"Well I don't think she'll get any sleep if you don't," she said back.

"Well we can't have that," I said as I stood up and walked behind Piper. She didn't move one bit as she was already on all fours and ready to have her ass fucked. I put my hands on her cheeks and felt where my brand was burned into her. I then started to line up my dick and her asshole. I let it rest right at her entrance, which earned a small gasp from her. I kept it there so she knew that I was ready. I then moved my hands from her ass cheeks to her hips for more of a handle on her.

Then, without warning, I thrust into her asshole and she SCREAMED. I'm kinda surprised nobody knocked on the door trying to see why someone was screaming bloody murder in my cabin at this time of night. I had no idea what time it was but it had to be after the normal lights out time. I guess I might have Ero's magic to thank or just the fact that everyone has been working hard at getting the camp back to what it used to be.

I kept thrusting in and out of Piper's ass but slowly so she wouldn't scream again and blow my eardrums out. But as I went on she seemed to be getting more and more pleasure from it than pain so I decided to speed myself up. I started to pick up the pace and Piper started to make more and more noise, but this time of the pleasure sort. I then moved one of my hands from her hip and placed it at her pussy and thrust my fingers in. "OH PERCY," she cried out, "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS I CAN TAKE!"

I added another finger and then another, so now I was thrusting four fingers into her pussy while I thrust my dick into her asshole. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming. I slowed down my thrusting into her, both dick and fingers, until I wasn't at all. It took a lot of self-control to not cum her when I did this. I then asked, "Hey Annabeth, do you think I should cum in her ass like I did to you?"

She shook her head and said, "I was hoping you were going to flip her over and cum on her tits." She then licked her lips.

I decided to go with get idea. I then flipped over my child of love so that when I blew, it would go all over her stomach, chest, and a little bit to her mouth. Piper saw, and heard, what I was about to do and just opened her mouth, waiting for her treat.

I just savored that sight for a second and then let go. Soon Piper was covered in my cum and held her mouth open in hopes some would land in there. When I was done covering her she looked at me as she didn't know what I wanted her to do. I then said, "You better clean yourself up. I don't want a girl with a body covered on my cum to be sleeping next to me." She then started to try and lick up as much as she could. I then laid my hand on her leg and used the powers that I got from her and pushed her just a little bit and she came. When she was over her orgasm she finished up licking herself clean.

While she was doing this, I climbed up onto my bed and made my way over to where Annabeth was lying down. I laid down right next to her, in the middle of the bed and to the left of her. I put my arm around her and said, "You have a good time watching that?"

"Not as good as if it was me but other than that ya," she said.

I kissed her on the lips and then said, "Next time I'll have to remember that."

Piper made her way up to us and laid by my side on my left. She then said, "I quite enjoyed myself."

I turned to her, put my other arm around her, and then said, "I noticed." I then kissed her. "I think I'm going to like this whole 'harem thing' after all." Both of my girls then snuggled up into me and drifted off to sleep. I decided that I should follow their lead, I think that some sleep would be nice after a pretty eventful day.

* * *

Finally! A chapter update! Hopefully there will be less time between these chapters since I'm done with classes for the summer. Don't know when the next chapter will be done but probably there will be a new chapter on my Black Book story before another one on here, trying to do them equally.

I already know who is next for the harem but who should be after that? I am trying to keep this one a little smaller than my other story, aka not take the whole Hunt into it.


	4. The First Goddess Joins

**Piper POV**

Everything was perfect. I was waking up from a great sleep, I was sleeping with both my Master and my Mistress, and I loved both of them. I said was. I started to wake up, but Master Percy wasn't starting to wake up yet so I just decided to lay there with him and Mistress Annabeth. But I heard something I didn't expect. It was someone clearing their throat but it was at the bottom of the bed. It couldn't be Percy and the way that I was laying on Master I could feel that Annabeth was still there.

I turned my head but made it look like I was still asleep, just in case. I then opened my eyes just a little bit and saw 2 things. The first being that, what I could see, the cabin was totally different but that's not what I was surprised at, all the cabins were getting makeovers. What I was more surprised at was the face that my mother was standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed. "I know you're awake. I can see your eyes are open," she said.

My first thought was _what the hell is going on here_ and then I whispered, "Quiet you'll wake them."

"No I won't," she said, "they won't wake up till I want them to," seeing that I was confused she said, "Hypnos taught me in exchange for a night with me."

 _That makes too much sense_ I thought. I then left my Master's side and went over to my mother. When I got off the bed, I grabbed one of Master Percy's old shirts and put it on. It was long enough that you couldn't tell I was naked underneath and also long enough that she wouldn't be able to see my mark. It always amazes me a little how beautiful my mom is.

Today she has long, slightly wavy, brown hair that ended a little past her shoulders. Her makeup was on point. Eyebrows, eyelashes, everything was on point. She was wearing the classic white Greek Goddess dress. It showed some but not a lot of cleavage. She had to have like a mid D cup tits that gave her a perfect hourglass figure. I was kinda surprised that she didn't have bigger tits but I pushed that thought aside. I didn't get a look at her ass but knowing her, the goddess of sex and being slutty, it was probably something a guy would kill for.

I got to her, folded my arms and said, "What do you want, mother?"

"Don't use that tone at me! Especially not after what I did for you not even a few hours ago." She said getting angrier and angrier.

"What did you do?" I asked trying to be nice. I know she's my mom but she's also a goddess who probably could do some pretty mean stuff to me and nobody would bat an eye.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I got here earlier than the other Olympians and found you three naked and asleep together. I, for one put a blanket on you all, and also made it so the others wouldn't see you."

"Why is that a big deal? Your children always sleep around. What's the big surprise that I slept with then?"

"Normally I wouldn't give a shit but this time I needed to. I told Poseidon and Athena that I would interfere in their love life and let it unfold as the fates decided it to."

Putting things together I said, "You were covering your own ass, weren't you?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT AN OLYMPIAN AND THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU LIFE!" Taking another breath, she continued, "Now leave I need to take to Percy alone."

I stomped my foot and said, "Anything you have to say to him, you can say with me here."

"That's right but I don't want to." She then glowed bright pink and then said, "You want to go back to your cabin NOW." with charmspeaking so thick I could barely see straight.

I turned around and walked out the doors. All I could think was that I NEEDED to get to my cabin. I couldn't control myself but was able to place my hand on my right ass cheek, it's where my mark is. I then thought, _Master, my mother is on the warpath. She's in your cabin and is pissed. Be careful. She charmspoke me back to my cabin._

It was a few seconds later when I heard him send back, in a tired voice, _Thanks for the heads-up Piper. Do anything you need to do in your cabin. I'll let you know when things are all good here._

Hearing my orders, I thought back, _Yes Master._

I then stopped fighting the charmspeaking that was on me and made my way to my cabin.

 **Percy Pov**

I was having a nice time slowly waking up from a nice and relaxing night sleep. I didn't have any nightmares, it was quite refreshing. Notice how I say was. I was just waking up when I hear Piper in my head and don't feel her next to me. She said, _Master my mother is on the warpath. She's in your cabin and is pissed. Be careful. She charmspoke me back to my cabin._

I sighed, like in my head or else Aphrodite would hear me and probably suspect something. I then sent back, _Thanks for the heads-up Piper. Do anything you need to do in your cabin. I'll let you know when things are all good here._

Shen then sent back, _Yes Master._

I then had to quickly decided what I was going to do. But any plan that I tried to come up with was kinda crushed when I heard her clear her throat. I guess I was just going to have to wing it, but what else was new. I opened my eyes and looked around and found that my cabin was completely different. There was a big TV on the other side of the cabin with a couch a few feet in front of it. To the right of that was a sink, a microwave, a stove, and small island, like the kitchen kind. All around the kitchen area was cabinets and fresh food. Directly to my right was the bathroom. I couldn't see into it since there was a door. There were a few other new doors that I guess I would find out what they were later.

Lastly, there was a pretty angry Olympian Goddess in front of me. I swear I didn't do anything this time… wait, did I? No I don't think so.

"Good morning Lady Aphrodite. What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sitting up, being careful not to wake up my sleeping girlfriend, who was starting to drool on the pillow.

"Wow you're being so formal Perseus. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Um… to give me a tour of my cabin?" I said sarcastically while I made my way to the edge of the bed. I looked down and found an old pair of underwear and put them on. I then started to walk over to her and on my way I found some old shorts and put them on too.

"No. I am not your tour guide Perseus" she said as she crossed her arms and stared daggers at me.

"So are we going to play 20 questions or are you going to tell me why you're here?" I said while pushing my luck a little.

"I'm here because you three slept together. I made a promise to your father and Annabeth's mother that I wouldn't mess with your love life anymore," she started explaining.

"Wait… anymore? As in you did before?" I questioned.

"Not important," she waved off my question and then continued with, "and since Piper is my daughter your parents might see this as if I did it."

"So you're here to? Save your own ass?" I asked.

"Funny, that's what Piper said and pretty much. Ya that's what I'm doing. Now let's wake up Annabeth so I can make your three forget this happened and make it so it won't happen again," she said calmly.

Before she could do anything I quickly closed the distance between the two of us and kissed her on the lips. She gave in for a second but then broke from it and pushed me away. "WHAT THE HELL PERCY?!"

I just smiled and said, "Calm down."

She unfolded her arms and looked a little far away for a second but then came back and said, "No I don't want to calm down. I want to be mad at you."

"No you don't," I said in a soothing voice, "you want to listen to me. You want to submit to me. You want to obey me. You want me to command you."

She was far away again but I could see the words working their way in her mind, "...I want to submit…. I want to obey..."

"Who do you want to obey?" I asked.

"...I want to obey you..."

"You don't want to think. You want me to think for you," I continued.

"...you think for me..."

"Good. Now on the count of three you are going to be fully away and so horny that you can't control yourself. You will need to fuck." I walked her to see how my slave to be was currently, she could look like anyone if I commanded her to but still. I was a little bit taller than her but not by much. She had wavy brown hair that went to about where her nipples would be. Speaking of which, I grabbed her tits and have them both a nice squeeze. This earned a small and barely audible moan. They were nice and firm and I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra and probably not any panties either. I then checked out her backside and I was not disappointed. Her ass was great. It was even better than Annabeth's. I made my way back around to the front of her and found her eyes still glazed over.

I then sat down on the bed behind me. I looked behind me to see Annabeth still passed out, _Must be some kind of magic… I'll have her fix that later_. "One...two…three"

She shook her head a little and then scanned me over. She paused a little bit when she got to my crotch and then said, "Oh Percy, I never noticed how…sexy you've become. Annabeth is a lucky girl." She then licked her lips.

"Yes. Yes, she is." I said looking at her. I then looked back at the very horny goddess in front of me and said, "And I believe that you made sure she wouldn't wake up for a while…"

She gasped a little, walked over and sat on my lap, latched her arms around my neck and said, "I feel like I should give you some kind of lecture but…" she then locked her lips on mine.

I then broke from the kiss and said, "You're just a giving horny slut, aren't you? You probably get off by having people fuck you."

Starting to been at this point, "YES YES I DO! I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME" She dropped down to the floor and got on her knees, "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU. FUCK ME!"

I let her sweat for a few moments before I said, "Ok. I will fuck you." She then snapped her fingers and we were both naked. She stood up and almost lunged at me, pushing me onto my back and kissing me. Then without breaking from the kiss, she lined herself up and started to ride my dick.

She was so fucking tight. Tighter than I could have possibly imagined, I'm going to like fucking that over and over again. I then had an idea. I grabbed her ass, and what an ass it was, and focused my powers on her vagina. She then broke from kissing, straightened her back, and moved her hands to her big bouncing tits.

She then said, between moans of pleasure, "OH PERCY! IT FEELS LIKE YOU JUST GOT DEEPER INSIDE ME!" I kinda did and didn't. I made it so she would be just the right size for maximum pleasure.

After ten or so minutes of her riding my dick, she cried out, "NO MORTAL HAD LASTED THIS LONG WITH ME IN CENTURIES!" Another little thing I did, I decreased how long it takes for her to climax or else I would be spent by the time she came.

I took hold of her and flipped us so that she was on the bed, on her back, and I was standing at the edge of the bed, fucking a goddess. I started to thrust into her a few more times but then I could feel myself about over the edge. I couldn't keep myself from it much longer as I used most of my strength on her.

I took another thrust and then blew my load inside of her. This caused her to climax as well and she screamed, like in the really pleased way. Not sure what she said because she screamed so loud it hurt my ears.

While she was screaming, I pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Luckily her screaming ended about the time that I laid down. I looked at her and asked, "On a scale of 1-10 how..."

"10. That was a 10."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Every guy that knows who I am asks. I must say not many can keep up with me, Jackson. You keep surprising me Master." She said that and then closed her eyes. Those eyes then shot open and just looked at me. She then questioned, "Why did I just call you Master?!"

"Hang on, one sec," I said knowing what was about to happen. She then hissed in pain. _What the fuck? She screams at climaxing but just hisses at a brand being burned into her?!_ She then grabbed her ass for a second and then she grabbed her head. That's when she screamed a bit.

After maybe a minute she stopped and looked at me with a little bit of terror on her face. She then turned her body so she could see her ass and when she saw her new brand, she said, "What the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE MASTER?! WHY THE FUCK AM I CALLING YOU MASTER?!"

I just smiled. I then said, "Calm down. You will be give answers in due time, but first some questions. Do you feel any different?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Um...I do feel different. I feel-"

I then interrupted her by saying, "Actually, this isn't right." A sign of almost relief ran across her face. I then said, "A slave should be kneeling in front of her Master. Do it."

She nodded and got up and knelt in front of me. _It's going to be nice having the sex goddess at my disposal_. "That's better. Now continue what you were saying."

She nodded again and said, "Yes Master," I could see on her face that she was concerned again but continued as she was order to, "I feel good when I just followed your command. I feel like I need to obey you. I feel like I can't disobey you. I tried to use my powers when this brand," she pointed at her ass, "showed up and I just couldn't make them work."

"That's odd. Anything else?"

She thought for a second and then said, "I feel like I should be angry at you but I don't know why. I don't know how I could be angry at you...you are my Master after all."

I smiled and thought, _Good, it's working better and she's accepting her role as a slave faster than I thought she would have._

 _That's because I amped your power up when you are claiming goddesses._ I heard Eros say as he came into my head.

 _Good to hear. Anything else I should know while you're here?_ I asked.

 _Um...in like an hour or two your powers should settle in your body and you should be able to claim more girls,_ he said almost normally.

 _Should? I thought it would take longer than a day and you OK? You don't sound like yourself._

 _It seems that your body is adjusting to the powers better than I thought._ I then heard him yawn, which is weird in your head. _As for me, I just finished marathoning 'The Office' and I finished the show. Kinda sad now. Then ending was just kinda sad._

 _You are going all in on marathoning shows. Wait...how did you watch all of that show? Aren't there like 9 seasons of it?_

 _I'm really good at marathoning shows it seems. The closest thing that I got to this in the old days was when I got cities to have orgies over a few days. It was interesting but not as good as this._ He said saying as if it was common knowledge.

 _Ok...well you should watch a show called, 'Parks and Rec'. People say it's as good or better than 'The Office'._

I heard him squeal like a little girl and then heard him say, _Gotta go. Have fun fucking girls. I got a new show to watch!_

And with that he was gone. _He's a really odd one. I'm just glad he likes me_ , I thought. I then turned my attention back to the naked goddess of sex kneeling in front of me waiting for orders. I then remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot, wake Annabeth up."

"Yes Master," she then snapped her fingers and I heard my girlfriend starts to wake up. You know all those sounds that you do when you wake up.

I turned around and saw her sit up while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. I then said, "Morning Wise Girl."

Through a yawn she was able to say, "Morning Seaweed Brain." She then looked to the left of her and asked, "Where's Piper, Master?"

"She's back in her cabin. We'll meet up with her at breakfast. Come over here," I said.

She then crawled over and stopped when she was able to see all of my newest slave and her newest sister. She just looked at her and then asked me, "That's Lady Aphrodite?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing, since she's kinda kneeling at your feet, that she is my newest sister, "she said as she got to the edge of the bed.

"Yep."

"Good morning Annabeth. Sorry I kept you asleep. I needed to talk to Master and as you can see things escalated a bit."

Annabeth then stood up and walked up to her. She then grabbed her hair and made Aphrodite look at her. She then got in her face and said, "That's Mistress Annabeth to you, slave." She then made Aphrodite kissed her. She broke from the kiss and asked, "Do you know who is Master's second in command?"

She swallowed and then said, "You are Mistress."

"And what are you to us?"

Aphrodite didn't answer for a second so Annabeth tightened her grip on her hair. "Ow ow I am your slave. I will do anything for my Master and sisters."

Annabeth let go of Aphrodite's hair and then patted her on the head. "Good girl."

Annabeth then sat down next to me. "You are settling into your role as Mistress nicely."

She smiled and then said, "You are settling into your role as well. Before yesterday you and I hate hadn't fucked yet and now we have and we have to slaves at our command."

I smiled back and then said, "I guess so." I then looked at my newest and then said, "What should we do to and with her?"

"Well… Olympians do like to give gifts out, maybe she would give us some powers," my smart and beautiful girlfriend suggested.

"Good idea," I said and then turned to the one that was kneeling in front of us. "So what can you give us?"

"I'm sorry Master but the Fates don't like us just to give out powers and abilities. If I gave you two any the Fates might come and take them away. I'm truly sorry Master," she then hung her head.

"Wait..." she lifted her head back up, "Artemis gives out powers left and right to her hunters. How are the Fates not on all of their asses?"

"See that is a special case. We are allowed to give out powers and abilities two different ways, the first being the one that we give the powers to be our child. This is why some of my children have charmspeaking and others don't."

"Ok? So, what's the other way cause Artemis doesn't have any children."

"The other being the god or goddess gives that person their blessing. We can give blessings to those that are our children and that aren't."

"So just give us both your blessing." I told her.

"Well Master, if I just gave you both a normal blessing it would give you powers that you already have, thanks to Piper. I would have to give you my full blessing to give you all the powers."

"And what powers would those be?" Annabeth asked.

"It would be all the powers that I have under my domain. You would be able to change a person's physical appearance permanently, much stronger charmspeaking, you can make clothes appear out of thin air. Almost complete control of how horny you get."

"This all sounds pretty good," I said.

"So I should bestow my full blessing on both of you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"No," I said, "Full blessing on me and normal blessing on your Mistress."

Annabeth turned to me and asked, "Wait..what? Why not a full blessing for me?" She sounded mad.

"Well for one cause I said so. And for two cause I am the Master here and that's really all the reason I need."

"Master if I might give a suggestion of why you made this choice?" Aphrodite offered.

"Sure go ahead," I said.

She nodded and then said, "Well since you are the Master of this growing harem you should have the most power out of anyone in it. Aside from me and any other goddess you might add."

"Ya. I like that," I then turned to Annabeth and said, "that's why now."

She crossed her arms and said, "I don't think it's fair. Shouldn't I have the same power as you but just not be able to use it at times where you tell me not to?"

"That should like a lot more work," I said. I then turned back to my kneeling goddess and said, "So do you just give us the powers or what?"

"It takes a little bit of time to get the energy up for a full blessing. If you would like I can bless Mistress Annabeth and then you can go to breakfast."

"Ya, do that," I heard the horn for breakfast, "Then after that can you make us all clean and dressed."

"Yes Master. Right away," she said before she got up and said, "Annabeth Chase I Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality, hereby bestow my blessing upon you." Her lips then started to glow hot pink and then she pulled her Mistress in and kissed her. Annabeth's eyes opened wide and then closed and gave into the kiss.

Aphrodite then broke from the kiss and Annabeth started to glow the same hot pink that was once on Aphrodite's lips. "Mistress Annabeth you now have the same abilities that my most power children have," she then snapped her fingers and we're now dressed and squeaky clean. I was wearing my normal camp shirt and some shorts. Annabeth was wearing a tighter camp shirt than she normally wore, this one showed more of her curves. She was also wearing some jean shorts that showed off her bubble butt but not too much. "All done Master. What would you like me to do while you are eating?"

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything.

"Clean up the cabin. Make sure you check every foot of it," she then looked at me and said, "Our Seaweed for a Brain Master likes to hide food in here and it made me throw up yesterday. Then if that's done and we are now back, then go around and get ready to give us a tour of the new cabin."

"Yes Mistress," she said before she started to walk around picking up the various clothing on the floor.

I turned to her and said, "You are pretty good at ordering people around." We stood up and started to walk to the door, "Hopefully you take orders as well as you them," I then smacked her ass.

"Hey! And if you've been the head of a cabin as long as I have you get used to giving order," she said as we walked out the door.

While we were walking, I asked her, "Can't you just give me a tour of my cabin? You designed it." I then let my hand rest on her ass.

"While I did design it, some of the Olympians said that they were going to add some things here and there."

"Some of those could get interesting," I said before we got to the pavilion and started to eat breakfast.

* * *

Woo hoo another chapter done and I'm pretty sure that this is my longest chapter I've written so far! I will be working on my other story next so look for a new chapter other there next, if you haven't read it you should (shameless plug for other story). I still have no real schedule that I have been writing on, so I really don't have an idea of when the next chapter will be posted.


	5. Daughter of Lightning

When we got to the pavilion most people were already there. Most of the tables were filled and getting ready for breakfast. Me and my Wise Girl got to my table and found Piper already there. I glanced at the Aphrodite table and they were glaring at their sister but weren't going to do anything and then they saw me and started to eye bang me so I looked away. "Morning Pipes," I said when we started sitting down.

Piper was sitting opposite of me and was wearing her normal camp clothes and looked pretty much the same as yesterday. I smiled to myself because I knew that there was one thing different about her, my brand on her. "Morning Ma-Percy. Morning Annabeth."

"Good morning Piper. Where did you go this morning?" Annabeth asked as she sat down on my left side.

"My mother happened." She then looked at her table annoyed and then back and asked, "How did that go?" She then picked up the glass of apple juice in front of her and started to drink.

I picked up my glass of chocolate milk and said, "Depends on how you feel about fucking your mother in the future."

She choked a little bit and said, "Come again?"

Annabeth decided to set in and said, "He fucked your mom and you're probably going to fuck her as well." She then took a sip of her coffee.

I just kinda looked between the two of them and them said, "Well, glad we got that cleared up."

"I-I don't think it's all just 'cleared up'," Piper said right before Chiron started the morning's announcements.

"Shhh Chiron is talking," I said. All I got back was a look that I determined to be her "screw you" look.

Chiron stomped his foot?….hoof? Whatever, he stomped the end of his leg on the ground and everyone fell quiet. "Good morning campers! The gods have blessed us with another great day at camp!" Everyone started to clap at that. Chiron then resided his hand and continued, "It looks like about half the cabins have been fixed up and improved. Annabeth, do you mind filling us all in on some of the details?"

Annabeth stood up and walked over to where Chiron was standing. She then started to talk. Then she started to ramble a little and then she got back on topic.

During her lecture on the plans for camp, I was thinking about what I wanted to do. Also who I wanted to do. I started to try and think of a list for this growing harem of mind. _Drew? Nah too easy and she's done it more times than I have had near death experiences. Clarisse? As much as I would like to make her my bitch, I don't like her and I was definitely not attracted to her. Hazel maybe? No I can't do that to Frank. Thalia?_

"Percy… Percy?" I heard Annabeth say. I looked around and it must have looked like I had no idea what was going on. Annabeth then sighed and said, "Since you didn't hear it the first time, Percy did you finish making sure the woods are free of any traps the Romans might have set?"

I stood up and cleared my throat. I then said, "I got about halfway through."

"Well can you finish that today?" She asked but I knew that she was telling me to do it.

"I'll have it done by lunch," I said before I sat back down. She then said a few more things and then she came back over.

Chiron then said, "That it all for announcements so LET'S EAT!" Then the nymphs came flying out with everyone's breakfast. I had done blueberry waffles with lots of syrup, some strawberries, and some toast. Annabeth had oatmeal, a banana and a couple pieces of buttered toast. Piper had eggs sunny side up and some bread.

After finishing my waffles, I asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Annabeth just gave me a blank stare and then said, "You didn't listen what so ever did you?"

"Um… I was thinking about other things," I said.

"Should have figured. You need to finish clearing the forest. Piper and her cabin are going to decorate the cabins that are already done. And I will be running everything."

"Yep, lots of fun," Piper chimed in as she finished off her bread in what was left of her eggs.

"Just suck it up a little bit, we are almost done," Annabeth told her.

Piper then said, under her breath, "I'd like to suck something else."

"What was that?" Her Mistress asked.

"Oh nothing," she said. She then finished off her breakfast, except for a little bit for the fire, and got up and said, "Better get started then." She made her way to the fire and scraped what was left of her breakfast into it and then made her way to her actual table.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain but I gotta go too," Annabeth said before she leaned over the table, gave me a quick kiss, and then made her way on the same path that Piper took but ending with her table.

I looked down at my plate and realized it was empty but I hadn't touch my toast yet and I still had some of my strawberries. _I hope Dad likes toast and berries for breakfast_. I then went and burned what was left of my breakfast.

I then weighed my options: go and take a tour of my cabin with the goddess of sex herself or go and do hard work. I decided that if I went back to my cabin, I probably wouldn't come out before lunch. So I went to do some work.

I found around the spot that I found Eros and started to try and find traps. I grabbed a few rocks from the river and scattered them. I then focused, hard. I focused on the water that washed over them just like I did at the ranch a few years ago.

So I think that one or two rocks would have been enough…. I used like eight. So ya, not even lunch time and I almost flooded the camp. The keyword being almost. I also wiped out any traps that might have been in the forest. Probably destroyed most of them. So I called it a win.

As I maneuvered the water to the lake I had a short conversation with Eros. _Hey Eros, you there?_

A few second later and I felt him in my head, _Yep. What chu need?_

 _When you gave me these powers you said that I needed to have sex with the one I want to make mine._

 _Yep. That's what I said. I remember it like it was yesterday._

 _Um, it was yesterday. But anyway, what did you mean by that?_

 _Well you see young hero when a man and woman or-_ I could almost feel him trying to find some kind of puppets or dolls or something.

 _I don't need the sex talk, I have already made three girls mine. What did you mean by sex? Like do both of us need to orgasm or what?_

 _Oh ya I wasn't really that clear. Whatever girl it is, needs to make you cum, so no jerking yourself off and then cumming._

 _So I can just have them give me a blowjob and then they will be mine?_

 _If they swallow. If they don't, you need to make them cum._

 _So if they swallow then they are mine? What about when Annabeth gave me one but didn't get a brand till we were all done?_

 _The brand comes after everything is done. So if it's just a blowjob then it will come_ , he chuckled a little, _then but if the blowjob leads to more then it'll come after._

 _Ok? Well thanks for clearing that up. See ya._

 _Bye bye Percy,_ then he was gone.

I thought that was a good use of my time. I looked and saw it was only about 9:30. I had time to kill.

I jumped in the lake and it felt amazing. I was almost too tired to walk and now I felt like I could go nine rounds with Jason.

I was getting out of the lake when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Kelp Head you there?"

I looked around and found an Iris Message from my favorite offspring of Zeus, Jason already knows. I waved and said, "Hey Pinecone Face, what's up?"

She smiled a bit when I said that. She looked pretty much the same as last time I saw her but this time she wasn't decked out in all silver. "You busy?"

I turned around and gestured to the lake, "No I'm insanely busy. Look at all that I am doing. Why? What do you need?"

"Can you come and pick me up?"

Way confused I asked, "What? Where are you? Where is the rest of the hunt?"

Getting a little frustrated she said, "I'm," she looked around, "by that big metal bull on Wall Street. Can you come and get me?"

Even more confused, "I guess but you know that I'd be coming on Blackjack right?"

Sighing she said, "Ya I figured."

"I'll be there in a bit but you're going to have to get Blackjack something for the trip. He likes sweets." I said knowing that he wouldn't just go cause I asked.

Getting a mischievous look in her electric blue eyes. "I think I can manage that. I'll stay here, come and find me." She then waved her hand through the mist and she was gone.

 _Glad I took a swim_ , I thought. I then ran to the stable where Blackjack was. On my way I sent a message to Annabeth and Piper, _see you guys when I get back. Thalia is in New York and asked me to come and get her. Don't know why. Back in a bit_.

I got to the stables and found it empty and relatively clean. I went over to his stall and found the black winged horse that for some reason is one of my friends.

"Hey boss. What's up?" he asked as I went and got his saddle.

"Gotta go pick up a friend in New York." He didn't seem to like that idea so I said, "I already told her you 'fee'."

"Good cause I don't do these trips for free," he said as I got him outside and got on his back.

"So you wouldn't come and get me if I needed you to?" I asked as we got our running start to take off.

"Just you? Ya no problem. But you and another person, I would need something for it," he said as we were taking flight.

I'm going to spare you the um… interesting conversations we had on our way to meet the daughter of lightning. Let's just say that it didn't get much more intelligent than that.

We landed on one of the buildings near the Bull. I then told him, "Wait here until we come back or until I whistle. Got that?"

He did that weird sneeze that horses do.

"If you don't then you don't get your payment."

He looked at me and said, "Holding a horse's treats hostage?! How can you call yourself a hero?"

"Little dramatic don't ya think?" I asked as I walked away.

He did that sneeze thing again.

So I made my way down the building and found the Bull. I then looked around and looked for Thalia. It took a few minutes but finally found her. Like a block away from the Bull eating a cheeseburger on a bench.

I got about halfway to her when she saw me. She waved and then took another bit of her burger. When I got to her a way a bag from McDonald's and a thing of Munchkins from Dunkin Donuts. She tossed me a burger and said, "Took you long enough." She was wearing a black T-shirt with what looked like dead Barbies on it and a pair of black jeans with a few holes here and there. She still had the same spiky jet black hair that she always had and next to her was her leather jacket.

"You said that you would stay by the Bull," I then gestured to the giant statue down the street, "What happened?"

She shrugged and said, "Got bored," she then looked at the bag of burgers and said, "and hungry. Don't be mad Kelp Head, you found me after all."

I sat down and started to eat the burger that I was thrown. I ate about half of it and then asked, "So what's up?"

"I left," she said between bits.

"Left? The Hunt?" I asked surprised.

"Yep."

"Why? I thought you really like it there."

"I did but I asked Artemis if we could go back to the camp to make sure everyone was ok and if I could see if Jason was ok. She said no. So I left."

"That's why you left?"

"That and they were all getting on my nerves," she then went back to eating her burger.

"Ok? So why did you ask me to come and get you?"

"Cause I had been walking for two days and I was just done."

"Kinda surprised you called me first."

"Don't flatter yourself, you were my third choice. I figured that Annabeth would be busy and that Jason would have already left." She then let out a pretty impressive burp.

"Well thanks for that. So are you going to tell me why you're being such a bitch?" I asked.

She turned to me and I could see the electricity in her eyes. She then said, "What did you just say?"

"You're being kinda a bitch. Tell me why." I laced those last words with some charmspeaking to try and get an answer out of her.

I saw it work a little, she let her guard down a little bit and the electricity left her eyes. "Well since I left the Hunt I lost most of my friends, lost Artemis's blessing about a day ago and I just walked two days with barely and food."

"Well…um that sucks. But-"

"Choose your words carefully Jackson. Part of the blessing was not aging. So I haven't had my period in a few years. My body is slowly aging to where I would be if I didn't join the Hunt."

"Okay. So how long till you're um… All aged up?" I asked.

She glared at me again and said, "Probably like an hour or so."

So we talked for a little bit. I slowly saw her age till she stopped. As she did, she got closer to me until she was right next to me. That Eros magic.

As she aged her hair grew longer, she got taller, and her tits grew in size too. Her hair went down to a little past her shoulders. She grew till she was maybe an inch shorter than me. Then her tits grew but I wasn't able to see them too good because of the T-shirt in the way.

"Well we should probably get going. Blackjack is on," I looked around and then pointed, "that roof and he's probably getting bored." I grabbed all the garbage that we made from the burgers and tossed in the closet trash can.

She sighed a little and then got up. She then said, "Just a little more legs then you can have a nice long break."

"Yep just need to get to Blackjack and then to camp and then to your cabin," I said sarcastically.

She pulled one of her hunting knives out a little and said, "Watch it Jackson."

I held my hands up and said, "Just stating the facts."

Smiling she said, "Just shut up." She then grabbed the box of treats for our winged friend and her coat and then we started to walk. She started to get closer and closer to me. It was about halfway when she snuck her arm around my right arm.

I just looked at her and she said, "What? Don't you want a beautiful girl on your arm as we walk down Wall Street?" I decided not to answer and just smiled. I then started to use one of Piper's powers and started to make her a little horny. Not like "I need to fuck horny" but just enough to push her in the direction.

When we got to the building, she stopped and said, "Hey Percy?"

I stopped, odiously, turned around, and said, "Ya?"

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot." She then tucked her now longer hair behind her right ear and smiled.

"No problem Thals," I said as I smiled back.

"Well still here's a little something", she said before she leaned in. I just figured that she was just going to give me a quick peek on the cheek but her lips didn't land on my cheek. It landed smack dab on my lips. I was surprised to put it lightly but I gave in and kissed back.

When I kissed back I felt something. I felt it a little right before I "claimed" Annabeth but I didn't feel it when I "claimed" Piper or Aphrodite. It's like we were connected now, which we were a little. _I'll have to ask Eros about that later,_ I thought.

She then broke from the kiss and under her breath let out a "Wow" and then she shook her head a little and said, "Don't get any ideas Kelp Head and don't tell Annabeth. Come on let's go." She then grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the lobby of the building we were just standing outside of.

 _Halfway there. Might as well do the other half_ , I thought. I then looked around the lobby and saw the sign for the bathrooms. "Follow me," I said.

She did as she was told but asked, "What's going on Seaweed Brain? The elevator is back that way." She then gestured to the elevators.

I stayed quiet and she continued following. We got to the bathrooms and I found what I was looking for, the "family bathroom". I opened the door and lead her in. I then closed and locked the door behind us.

"What's going on Jackson? You're starting to scare me," she said as she followed her arms and stared at me.

"Don't be scared Thalia but I think I know what you're thinking," I said walking over to the toilet and putting the lid down, it's a fancy building just go with it.

She put her arms back at her sides and then chuckled a little and said, "Really? You know what I'm thinking?" She then raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. You are thinking that just a quick kiss isn't enough thanks for coming to pick you up. You think that I deserve more than that as I did immediately leave camp to come and get you. You are thinking that blowjob is a better way of thanking me. I'm right, correct?" I said. I put a little bit of charm into those words just in case.

It took a second or so before she did anything. She shook her head a little and then blushed and looked at the ground. She then said, "So what are you some kind of mind reader now? Last time I saw you, you could barely read a book."

I smiled a little and then said, "I can't read minds but I do know what you want. You want to suck my dick. All that time with the Hunt and you never got the chance to give a blowjob to anyone. You want me to be the one that you give your first to."

Her eyes glazed over and she said, "... I want to suck your dick..."

I couldn't help but grin, "Yes. Good Thalia. You want to and you are going to. Now come here."

I saw her eyes come back and then she said, "You sure know what a girl wants." She walked over and then knelt down in front of me. "May I?" she said as her hands reached my waist.

"Yes," I said as I leaned back a little and opened up my legs.

She then grabbed the waist of my pants and pulled it down just enough so that she could grab my, already hard, dick. She pulled it out and locked her eyes on it and said, "It's so much bigger than I thought it would be."

I smiled and said, "And you are going to take all of it and put it in your mouth."

She nodded but said, "I don't know if I can fit all of it."

"You can and you will. Now get sucking." I ordered her and she leaned forward and went right to work.

She started by just going and putting the whole thing in her mouth. She started to gag. It felt good but nothing compared to what it should be. I put my hands on her head and pulled her off. She looked like she was going to say something but I beat her to the punch and said, "No talking just listening." She nodded when she heard this. "First off, do you have a rubber band or a ponytail band thing?"

"Um... I think I might have some string or something like that," she said already reaching in her pockets to bring out a silver ribbon.

I was going to ask why but decided not to ask questions. "Use that to put your hair in a ponytail. We don't want any of your pretty new hair to get in the way." Now came the weird part. I had to teach a girl how to suck a dick, whatever I say I'll have Aphrodite teach her properly later. She did as she was told. "Next I want you to start by licking and kissing my dick." She did this and it felt pretty good. After a little bit I said, "Run your hand up and down it." She did this too and it felt better and better. I let her stop at this for a minute or so and then instructed her again. "Now slowly start to put more of it in your mouth and start to suck. Don't forget to continue to play with it with your tongue." She started to take more and more of it. I let out a little moan to let her know she was doing good. "Take as much as you can and don't forget to breathe through your nose." She started to put more and more in and I could feel her breathing out of her nose. I enjoyed this for a bit. I then put my hands on the back of her head and started to pull her in. She gagged a little bit but that passed. I really enjoyed this. I held her there until I felt myself about to cum. "I-I'm about to cum Thalia. You are going to swallow all of it. Got it?"

She held up her hand and gave a thumbs up. That was enough of a conformation for me so I just let go and released myself and came. She started out strong and swallowed all that she could with only letting a little to spill out of her mouth. When I was done I let her go and pulled my dick out of her mouth. She leaned back and just looked at me.

"You got a little bit on your face," I said while pointing at where my cum spilled out of her mouth.

She used her finger to get it off her face and was about to wipe it on her pants when I said, "No no lick it clean." She nodded and licked her finger clean. I put my dick back in my pants.

She looked up at me and asked, "So how was it? Do you feel properly thanked?"

"It was good, very good for a first time."

She smiled and then said, "Why thank yo-" she then grabbed her right ass cheek. She gritted her teeth and asked, "What the hell is going on?" After a few seconds she noticed the pain was gone and then looked at me and asked, "What the hell?! It just felt as if my ass was on fire."

"That was probably my brand burning its way into your ass." I said like it was nothing. I could see her about to start yelling so I said, "Calm down. Go over to the mirror and see for yourself."

She was surprised to see that she was doing as I told her and went over to the mirror. She then unzipped her pants and pulled them down just enough for her to see her ass cheek.

I got up and went over to her. I stood behind her in the mirror, so really in front of her, and put my hands on her shoulders, I then said, "You are fine with this aren't you. Even though you are a great leader, you hate to be in charge. You don't love being told what to do but you love when I order you around. You love how it frees you from having to think. You love the thought of me being in charge of you. You love the thought of me being your Master and you being my slave. You love the idea of obeying everything I say and serving me forever. Say it. Say I am your Master and you love me."

She pulled up her pants and zipped them back up. She then looked away from the mirror and looked at me, "You are my Master. I will love and obey you now and forever."

I then pulled her in and gave her a kiss. After I broke from it I turned around and unlocked the door and said, "We probably shouldn't keep Blackjack waiting much longer."

She grabbed her jacket and Blackjack's payment. I then opened the door and said, "After you."

"Why thank you Master," she said kinda sarcastically.

I then followed her and gave her ass a little SMACK. She just looked at me and then continued walking. We got to an empty elevator and I hit the button for the roof. I then said, "I think that your Mistress will be please with you joining us."

"Mistress?" she asked.

"Ya, Annabeth is the Mistress of my harem and you, Piper, and Aphrodite are her sisters," I said pulling her close.

"Wait… Aphrodite as in Lady Aphrodite?"

"Yep. I fucked her this morning when she was going to try and take Piper away from me and Annabeth,"

"And just how did you get this power to make a harem of loyal beautiful slaves," she said while giving herself a compliment.

"I'll tell you and Aphrodite at the same time later," I said while my right hand snaked its way under her shirt.

"Master...don't. Someone might get on and see us," she said before she closed her eyes and just took in my playing with her tits.

"Let me worry about that," I said as I made my way under her bra and started to pinch one of her nipples. She gasped a little and moan a bit.

Then out of nowhere the doors opened up and a young couple was standing in the opening just staring at us. Without missing a beat, Thalia raised her hand and waved it in from of them. She then said, "This elevator is full. You saw nothing," she then snapped her fingers.

One of the couple then said, "Looks like the elevator is full honey," then looking at us said, "We'll just wait for the next one."

The doors closed and I said, "Well done slave." My left hand then went down to her pants and rubbed her pussy through her pants.

She threw her head back a little and moaned a little. She then said, "Thank you Master." Another minute or so went by before the doors opened up again but thankfully it was because we were at the roof.

I withdrew my hand from her chest and crotch much to her dismay. I then said, "Come on let's get going." I then gave her ass another SMACK but this time I focused on my hand and was able to put some electricity in it.

She jumped and yelped. She then turned around and asked, "What the hell? That wasn't just a hand. How did you electrify your hand?"

I shrugged and said, "I'll explain later, let's go." I grabbed her hand and started to walk but unfortunately she didn't budge.

I turned around and just looked at her. She then said, "With all the excitement I kinda forgot that I would have to fly."

"Are you still scared? Even with your Master here."

"Yep," she said just looking at the little hallway between the elevator and the door to the roof.

"Well I order you to not be scared of highs anymore," I said thinking that it might work.

She took a deep breath and then said, "Holy shit. I think that worked."

"No time like the present to test it out," I said as we started to walk.

When we got to Blackjack and he said, "What took you so long boss?"

"It took longer than I thought to find her and get back here," I said as I reached for the box that Thalia was holding. "But look at what we got."

He looked at the box and then back at me a few times and then said, "So do I get them now or after we get back?"

"How about a few now and then the rest when we get there," I said as I opened up the box and tossed him a few munchkins.

He caught each one of them and then said, "She got the good ones. So ready to go boss and lady boss?"

"Yep we're ready to go," I said as I closed the box back up and then hopped on and took the reins. I then looked at my newest slave and said, "Well, you coming?"

She took a deep breath and then hopped up behind me. She looked around and then said, "This isn't so bad."

"Hang on," I said as Blackjack started to run. Thalia wrapped her arms tight around me and then he jumped. I then asked, "How are you doing Thalia?"

She loosened her grip on me, "Good. I think," she then looked around and said, "Wow! It's amazing up here." She was looking around like a little kid who's at the toy store for the first time. There wasn't much talking on the way back to camp just her looking around in amazement.

* * *

Another long chapter! Plus I already have a chapter or two done for this story so I'll have to make sure those are good and then I'll post them in a week or so. It looks like this story will be getting updated more because two reasons: 1) It loads quickly when I write on my phone. I write it all on a google doc and this story is about 60 pages so far which loads a lot quicker than my Black Book story which has over 250 pages. 2) With my Black Book I've kinda lost interest again and I don't know what else to write so I will probably be finding a way to close that story up sometime.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully I get the next chapter out in a week or so.


	6. Tour Time

We got back to camp and landed at the stables. I got off and then reached my hand up to help my newest girl off. She took my have and then said, "Wow, you're acting like a gentleman."

"I try," I said as I took a bow. I then took the saddle off Blackjack and opened up the box of his munchkins and tossed him one.

He ate it and then said, "Really boss? One at a time?"

"Ok," I then lead him over to his stall, snuck a munchkin, and then put the box on the ground. "Go nuts!"

He pushed me aside and said, "Thanks boss!"

I then guessed that he wanted me to leave him to his munchkins, so I did. I went back outside and found Thalia right where I left her. "So what do you want to do?" She asked as she got closer and closer to me.

"Well you should probably talk to Chiron and tell him that you left the Hunt and that you're going to be staying here. Probably skip over the whole being in my harem. While you're doing that, I'm going to go make sure that your Mistress hasn't worked herself into the ground. If you need me, put your fingers on your brand and think what you want to say to me. Got it?"

She nodded and said, "Yes Master. Will I be seeing you and my sister later?" as she ran her fingers down my chest.

"Yes, yes you will. I still need to properly initiate you." I said as I started to walk away. She followed for a little bit and then broke off and went to the Big House. I started to go to Annabeth's cabin when I ran into one of her siblings, Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm."

He turned around and I saw all the blueprints in his hands. He then said, "Hey Percy. What's up?"

I smiled and said, "Not much. Any idea where Annabeth is? I just got back from picking Thalia up."

He thought for a second and then he said, "She's been running around a lot. Last I saw her she was having lunch in the pavilion."

I waved as I started walking away, "Thanks." I then ran to the pavilion to find my lovely Wise Girl eating a sandwich and working on five things at once. She was sitting at her table with a few of her siblings. I walked up and one of them moved over so I could sit next to Annabeth. I then said, "Hey Annabeth" and I got no response but she was still muttering little things that she was working on to herself. I then put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little and said, "Earth to Annabeth Chase." Still nothing.

One of her sisters then said, "Don't bother. She's been like that for probably like 20 minutes."

I then thought to her saying, _Look to your right_.

She then turned her head to me and said, "Oh hey Percy," she then gave me a quick kiss and then asked, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," I then looked at what she was working on and couldn't figure it out. "How are things going?"

"Good. I think we got it almost all done," she said looking between the things that she was working on.

"So can I steal you away for a little bit?"

"No. There's still so much that I need to do," she said.

Then another one of her siblings chimed in and said, "We can take over Annabeth. You've already done all that we need you to do."

"No. I couldn't ask you to do that." she said trying to grab all of her papers.

"Annabeth, we are bored. Let us take over for you," another said from across the table.

I then said, "Come on Wise Girl, let your brothers and sisters do some work."

She then looked at me and gave me a quick glare, knowing that that was an order. She sighed a little and then said, "Alright fine," she then started to hand out her papers to a few of her siblings, "but if you need any help at all let me know." The ones that got her papers nodded and took off when the ones that didn't. We were then alone with what was left of her sandwich, it wasn't much. "So how was New York?"

"Oh fine. Got to talk to Thalia for a little bit, then she kissed me for picking her up, and then I convinced her to give me a blowjob. In other words, you have another new sister."

She raised an eyebrow and then said, "Wait...she kissed you?"

"That's what you got out of that?" I asked.

She shrugged and then said, "Still getting used to the idea of you and other girls without me there."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you will be there later," I said. I then got up and said, "Why don't we go and see how my goddess is?" I then help out my hand for her.

"As long as it doesn't take that long. I love my brothers and sisters but they need me in charge," she said as she took my hand and got up.

I then wrapped my arm around her and planted one right on her lips. I broke from the kiss and we started to walk to my cabin. On the way I saw a few guys looking at my Wise Girl a little too intently, so I lowered my hand and rested it on her ass. I thought it was a quick way to remind them that I was there.

When we got to my cabin I held the door open for her and she said, "Well I don't smell anything that might make me throw up yet so that's a good sign."

"Oh ha ha ha," I said as I followed behind her and closed the door behind me. I looked around and found that the cabin was all clean. Thanks to my maid Aphrodite whom we found glowing pink, with her white dress back on and her left have at her pussy, passed out in my bed.

I just looked at Annabeth and she could read my face. "She's in trouble right?"

"Yep."

"Going to punish her?"

"Yep."

"Can I watch?"

"Oh I'm going to make an example of her for you and your sister's. Can you go find Piper? I'll contact Thalia."

She kissed me on the cheek real quick and then said, "Sure, just don't start the punishing till we get back." She then went to the door and left to go find one of her sisters.

I kicked off my shoes and then focused on Thalia and thought, _Thalia? Are you done at the Big House?_

A moment later I heard in my head, _Percy? I mean Master? This is weird. But ya, just leaving now. I was going to drop my stuff off in my cabin and crash. Why do you need/want me?_

 _Ya. Drop your stuff off and then come to my cabin._

 _Ok but Master? Can I ask a favor?_

 _What?_

 _Can I take a shower while I'm at my cabin? I kinda need one and it would feel REALLY good._

I sighed a bit but knew how she felt. Being on the road for a few days does make you miss a nice hot shower. _Fine. You have 20 minutes. And no playing with yourself, I will be doing that._

 _Yes Master. Thank you Master._

After I heard that I let my focus on her go and then focused on Annabeth, _Thalia is going to take a quick shower so take your time with Piper._

 _Do you mind if we…?_

 _Just make it quickish._ I then let my focus on her go as well. I then turned my focus back to the one snoring in my bed. I then got an idea. I saw a mop bucket on the ground next to the bathroom. I made the, still dirty, water float up and over to my bed. I then made it a big bubble over her and did my best to make it as cold as I could. I then just let it go.

It came crashing down and Aphrodite sprang right up, screaming. She looked around and then saw me. She the panicked a little and summoned a mirror. Then she screamed again. "What the hell Master?! I was taking a nap and you woke me up and ruined my make-up and soaked my dress. Now I need to fix myself up."

"FREEZE," I shouted and she stopped what she was doing and sat there in her ruined mascara, running eyebrows, and soaked dress. I then calmly said, "Stay that way. Now come over here."

She then crawled to the end of the bed, while trying to be as sexy as possible, and sat down. Her white dress was completely see through and it showed that she didn't have any underwear on, not that I was surprised. I then raised an eyebrow. I then pointed to the floor. She stood up of the bed and stood in front of me. I then snapped my fingers two or three times while still pointing at the floor. She got the message and went down to her knees.

"If you can't tell I'm mad and you are the reason. And before you go and make or worse for yourself, don't talk." She nodded and I continued, "The rest of your sisters will be here shortly to witness your punishment. In the time between then and now I want you to give me your full blessing and give me a tour of my cabin."

Finally realizing she was in trouble she nodded. She then said, "I need to kiss you to give you my blessing. May I get up?"

I nodded. She then stood up and kissed me without waiting for me to tell her to. I could felt the magic seeping into me. She started to fight for dominance with her tongue but I quickly won. She then broke from the kiss and stopped glowing. I looked at my hands and saw them and the rest of me glowing pink. I smiled and then said, "Now lead the way."

She nodded and started the tour. First we went to the bathroom and she said how the soap, shampoo, and pretty much anything else was charmed so that the user was always clean and healthy. Next we went to the mini kitchen. All the cabinets and fridge were also charmed too. They always were filled with food and drinks. She then pointed out how the TV also had a ps4 and Xbox one pre-loaded with every game, don't ask how.

She pointed out how the closet always had clean clothes. We the got to the last door and went through it. When we got to another door she then said, "Through this door is your pool. God or goddess loses their powers and becomes a mortal until they leave." We then went through the door to find a gorgeous pool and pretty big hot tub next to it. "Its normal pool water but you can turn it to salt water for an hour by throwing one of these in." She picked up what looked like a baseball sized thing of salt. She then put it down and went to the other door that was down there. "This will always have clean towels. Plus, they always feel like they always feel like they just came out of the dryer."

She tossed it to me and she was right. She then continued by saying, "And all the lights down her are charmed so that anyone who stays under them long enough will have a golden tan."

"What about that?" I asked pointing to the bar to the side of everything.

"Oh that is your bar. It has any drink that you could think of," she said not all that impressed.

"So it has alcohol?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smirked at me and said, "Yes it does but this room was primarily thought of by your father with some help from Apollo and a little from Dionysus. If you make yourself an alcoholic drink and if you or someone under 21 tries to drink it, it will turn into salt water."

"Damn it," I said under my breath as I had already partially already planned a party with the rest of the seven, and Reyna, and Nico where we would all get hammered drunk. Guess that will have to wait. "Is that all for the tour?"

She nodded and started to walk to the door. I followed and we made our way back upstairs. We found Thalia sitting on the couch watching some TV. "Hey Per-Master. Hey Lady Aphrodite."

"Hey Thalia," I said as I left Aphrodite's side and sat next to Thalia. She changed into a camp shirt that was a little big for her but still had the same pair of black pants on from before. I found that her hair was still wet and was clumped together a little bit. Aphrodite came over and just sat on the floor, remembering that I was still mad at her.

Thalia then came close and whispered in my ear, "What's up with Lady Aphrodite? Her make-up isn't good and she's sitting on the floor."

I whispered back to her, "She knows that she's going to be punished in a little bit so she's trying not to do anything that might anger me."

She just looked at me and I then said, "You'll find out in a few minutes." I then leaned in and kissed her. I then broke from the kiss and asked, "So how are you liking being older?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's nice. I like that I'm a little taller but the hair feels weird being long."

"I kinda like it. Its different to see you with long hair. Kinda like new hair new you."

She thought about it for a second and then said, "I guess I could give it a shot." She then put her hand on my shoulder and we both watched what the mortals thought was going on in the world.

It was a few more minutes before I heard my doors open and close. "Hey Seaweed Brain, me and Piper are here."

"Let's get started," I got up and both Thalia and Aphrodite followed behind me. I went over to my bed and sat on the end of it. Annabeth came over to me and said, "I'm glad that you didn't start without me." I could tell that her and Piper did have a little fun but that didn't matter now. "Alright girls, everyone line up and kneel."

Piper, Thalia, and Aphrodite all lined up, in that order left to right, and kneeled in front of me. I then looked at Annabeth, who was sitting on the bed with me and said, "I said everyone Wise Girl. You may be my girlfriend and the Mistress of my harem but you're still my slave."

"Yes Master," she said before she took a spot next to Piper.

"Good. Now let's get started." I then explained how I got my powers and demonstrated that I got some powers from the girls that I claimed by showing a little lightning in my hand. I then finished that and said, "Now for the real reason why you are all here now instead off later. Aphrodite is going to be punished and I want you all to see it." I then got up and said, "Aphrodite come here." She came over to me. "Do you know why you are being punished slave?"

"No Master," she said nervously.

"Annabeth do you mind telling her?"

"Sure," she said to me and then looked at Aphrodite. "When we came back to the cabin we found you asleep, clothed, on Master's bed, and it looked like you masturbated. All without having permission to."

Aphrodite turned her head to me shocked. "I NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO PLAY WITH MYSELF?!"

"More or less," I said shrugging.

Still pissed, she said, "I AM A GODDESS, AN OLYMPIAN GODDESS. I COULD KILL YOU ALL WITHO-"

"Shut up and stop yelling. I get it. You're pissed." I said just to get her to stop screaming. "And for yelling at me and kinda threatening to kill all of us, your punishment will last longer now."

She went to say something but then remembered that I told her to shut up.

"As for you being a goddess, I don't give a shit that you're a goddess. You are my slave. You do what I want, how I want, when I want. Do you understand?"

She looked at the ground and muttered something.

"What was that, slave?"

She picked her head up and said, "Yes Master I understand."

"And what do you understand?"

"I understand that you are my Master and I am your slave."

"Good enough for now. I think you need to learn your place." I then snapped my fingers and her dress was gone, leaving her naked except for her ruined make-up and brand. I was able to tell, probably from the blessing, that she currently had double D tits with sensitive nipples. I looked down and found her clean shaven and I could tell that her pussy was the same as I left it. I asked behind get and found her ass as good as I remembered it. I put my hands on it and squeezed. "Thalia, what do you think of this ass?"

Surprised that I called on her, she said, "Um... Good? I don't really know. I'm not bi-"

"Come here and feel it." She got up and came over to me. She then placed her hands where mine were. "How does it feel?" I said as I placed my hands, lightly, on her head. I then used my new powers to turn her from being straight, to being bi, to being a lesbian with the exception of me of course. If given the choice between me and one of her sisters fucking her she would choose me.

Slowly I could see it take hold. Her hands moved around a bit and squeezed a little. She then said, "She feels great. So fuckable. I haven't ever felt an ass with squeezable. Everyone in the Hunt have really toned asses, from everything we do."

I smiled, knowing that she was starting to get horny, "I think she's liking that too much Thalia."

She pouted a little and then pulled her hands away, after smashing both cheeks together and letting them go, just to watch them jiggle. "I want some of that ass later, Master." She said looking me in the eye and then giving me a kiss on the lips.

I broke from the kiss, and said, "You might have to watch a little bit, she might be a little sore. Now, go sit back in line."

She nodded before turning around and sitting back down next to Piper. She then pulled Piper in by grabbing her shirt and planting a big one on her lips. Piper looked shocked and then gave in. Thalia then let her go and then went back to kneeling and looking at me. She then turned her head toward Annabeth and gave her a wink.

It took Piper a second to realize fully what just happened. When she did, she shook her head and went back to how she was.

"Excuse me, Master? What did you mean by I might be a little sore?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh that's an easy answer….I'm going to spank you till you break."

* * *

Woohoo! Another long chapter. I don't know if I can make the next one this long or not so if it shows up less than the rest I'll try and upload another chapter within like a week or so of that one. Haven't really had much time for writing lately because my friend just go Overwatch and I've been playing a lot with him. I also beat Breath of the Wild, AWESOME GAME by the way (but the Gannon fight was a little easy). Oh and I've gotten to the 9th season of Supernatural. These are a few reasons (and a few accomplishments) that I haven't been writing lately.

How do you feel about a certain Hunt goddess joining the gang? I've been toying with the idea and I've already thought how she would come into it. She wouldn't be there all the time and the Hunt would not be on the table for fucking. Let me know either by message or reviews. Thanks!


	7. Breaking Girls In and in General

"Now if you're done asking questions, I think we should get started. Lay down onto my bed with your ass in the air." She then did as she was told. She planted her feet on the ground and leaned forward so her front was on the bed but her ass was still in the air.

"How's this, Master?" she asked.

"Good," I then focus on what I wanted. I was able to will a spanking paddle into my hand. It was a little more than a foot long and was a few inches wide, just the right size. I lined up my swing, raised it, and then brought it down on her large ass.

SMACK. She made a little yelp but tried to keep as quiet as she could.

I removed it so I could see her ass jiggle. It jiggled a little and I could a faint red mark could be seen where I hit. I then had an idea. "Every time that I spank you, you will tell me what you are. Understood, slave?"

"Yes Master," she said.

I lined up my paddle and brought it down again.

SMACK

"I am your slave Master," she said after a small yelp.

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

I then started to pick up my pace.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"I am your slave Master."

Probably about ten minutes passed before I took a little break. I took this chance to admire my work. Her ass was just a shade or two from being as red as a tomato. With a little bit of fear in her voice Aphrodite asked, "Are you almost done, Master?"

"No but I'll give your ass a little break," I told her.

I caught a look from Annabeth and saw her hand go to her ass cheek. Then in my head I heard, _Hey can I talk to you real quick?_

 _Anything for you Wise Girl,_ I thought back and then she got up and we both went over to my kitchen. I jumped up on the counter and sat there. I then asked, "So what's up?"

"Well as much as I like to see Aphrodite be punished, I think you might be taking it too far."

I thought about that for a second and then said, "I guess you're right. Her ass is already pretty red. I don't need to deepen that red, this time." We then went back over to where we were and Annabeth went back to kneeling in line. "Alright. Aphrodite, I got a choice for you. I could continue spanking you or I could be done. Which do you choose?"

Confused she asked, "I could just be done?"

"Well if you want it to be over, you would have to be the perfect slave from now on."

"I would have to be the perfect slave? What does that even mean?" She asked with some confusion and annoyance in her voice.

"Well no more using your powers without me telling you to. You will do everything I say and when those orders after finished you will wait for now ones. And finally, if you break a rule or don't follow what I say, then you will submit yourself for punishment."

She weighed her options and felt how raw her ass had already gotten. Which would she give up, her ass or her pride? When she finished thinking, she said, "I'll be your perfect slave."

I smiled as I hoped she would pick that option. I then said, "Then you may get off the bed and kneel."

She slid off my bed and went straight to her knees at the end of the bed. I could see it on her face that her ass was raw and was stinging with just her feet touching it. She then looked up at me for her next order.

"I want you to swear on the Styx River that you will be my perfect slave." I knew that would make her decision permanent.

I saw her swallow and she pause a moment before saying, "I, Aphrodite goddess of love and sexuality, hereby swear upon the River Styx that I will be your perfect slave, as you have stated." Thunder clapped and it was sealed. Then her neck started to glow gold and some of that golden light made its way to my hand. The light then faded and in its place was a golden collar with a trident in the middle. There wasn't much on the collar besides that and the place where it attached to the golden chain that appeared in my hand.

I just looked at Aphrodite and then at Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia, who all were as confused as I was. Right before I was about to say something, a ball of light appeared in front of me and out from it came a piece of paper. I dropped the chain and it disappeared and when I thought about it, it reappeared. I picked up the paper, as it landed on my bed, and the ball disappeared.

I started to read it and the first thing I noticed was the fact that I could read it and it was in Ancient Greek. The next thing was what it said: _Percy Jackson, Aphrodite has sworn her loyalty to you and for her to be your slave. Since she swore upon the River Styx a collar has been placed on her to help her follow her oath. If she starts to do something against her oath, you can have it start to shrink until she can barely breath. The collar will stay on her until you release her from her oath and will raise no questions from the other Olympians. The chain in your hand will appear and disappear at you want/desire. You may use the collar and her as you wish as she is your slave now. -Lady Styx_

When I finished reading the letter I gave it to Annabeth to read and then she passed it on to the rest if the girls.

When they were done, the letter came back to me and I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I then said, "Aphrodite I am glad that you chose to fully submit yourself to me as I don't like hurting the ones who I love." I bent down and kissed her on her forehead and then turned to my other girls and said, "As for now the hierarchy of the harem goes me at the top, Annabeth, Piper and Thalia, and then Aphrodite. Also for now I would like some alone time with Thalia and Aphrodite. Annabeth and Piper how about you two go down to my pool and tan for a little bit."

"Yes Master," they said before getting up and started to head to the door that would take them to the outside.

"That's not the door to the pool," I then pointed to the correct door.

"Ya, we know Seaweed Brain. We we're going to grab our bikinis from our cabins, "Annabeth said.

"Well I don't want you two to have tan lines, so no bikinis." They nodded and blushed a little as they made their way to the correct door.

As they made their way over to the door, I heard a whisper come from Piper. "I guess we get some more personal alone time with you."

Annabeth whispered back, "But this time, I'm in charge." They continued to talk but they closed the door behind them. When they left, they left me with two girls willing to do anything for me. One naked and one probably wishing she was on top of the naked one.

I turned my attention back to the two beauties at my disposal. The goddess of sex kneeling at my feet and the princess of lightning a few feet away from me doing the same thing. I let go of the gold chain that was still in my hand and let it disappear and said, "Aphrodite go in the bathroom and fix your make-up. Don't use any magic or anything. From now on just assume you need to do everything without it."

She nodded and got up and went over to the bathroom door before shutting it behind her. I then turned my attention to the other beautiful girl in the room. She was eye fucking Aphrodite as she walked away and was rubbing her pussy through her pants.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she blushed a little. I then said, "Are you done eye fucking your sister?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Well ya." She then muttered, "There's a door in the way."

"Since you're already a little horny, why don't you and I get to know each other better?" I said walking over to her and reaching my hand out for her. She took it and stood up. I then pulled her in and kissed her before I reached around and grabbed her ass. There wasn't much to squeeze or smack as she was quite fit from all of the running the Hunt does but there was a nice hand full to squeeze.

She broke from the kiss just long enough to say, "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? I still have my clothes on." She then went back to kissing.

I then broke from the kiss and said, "I can fix that". It's one thing to watch a girl undress but it's another thing to strip them of their clothes yourself. I was going to lift the shirt over her head but then I would have to stop kissing her. So, I moved my hands from get ass to her neck, more specifically to her shirt. I then grabbed it on both sides of her neck and pulled then away from each other. Her shirt was then in two pieces, one in either of my hands and neither on her.

She felt the shirt being ripped from her and broke from the kiss. She looked down and then playfully hit my chest saying, "Percy! I only have two shirts and that was one of them."

I shrugged and threw the halves of the shirt somewhere and said with a sarcastic smile, "I guess you'll just have to go topless more." I then took in the woman that she was. She had a slight hourglass figure and a flat stomach. When I looked closer, I saw that she had some abs on that flat stomach of her's but you had to look close to see them. I then looked up a little bit to see the black bra that she had on. She probably had high C cup maybe low D cup tits. I smiled again and asked, "Where did you get a bra that fit you? I'm pretty sure you didn't have those tits when you were in the Hunt."

She smiled and giggled a little before saying, "During my talk with Chiron, he had an Aphrodite girl grab me a care package. It had a couple bras and panties, some shaving stuff, deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and something she called "The Olympian version of the Pill"."

"Did you really need the air quotes there?" She just shrugged and then I said, "Well you won't need to worry about using the shaving stuff and the Olympian Pill. I can make it so you don't need those."

Very sarcastically, she said, "Wow what a gentleman. You make me your sex slave and I get to not have to shave or take the pill."

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "You also get fuck me whenever I want and you can fuck your sister whenever you want." I then started to walk us over to my bed.

"Wow! How are girls not throwing themselves at you for all that?" Again very sarcastically. She then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well Piper kinda did but I kinda pushed her to that. And of course, the Aphrodite girl are eye fucking me more now," I said before I took off her boots, that were still on for some reason, and just tossed them somewhere. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. I then pulled to get them off…. they only moved a little. I tried again…. same result. She laughed a little and I said, "Oh you are so going to get fucked." I then snapped my fingers and get pants and socks were gone.

She looked down, "Great… Now I have no pants," she said, keeping the joke alive.

"Again, I then it's a good look for you and from now on no more skinny jeans. Either wear shorts of some kind of wear yoga pants." I said.

She nodded. There she was, the princess of lightning, lying on my bed in just a black bra and black panties which were already pretty wet. I then ran my hands down her already kinda tan legs to find then hairless and soft to the touch. I looked at her and she said, "I broke that shaving kit open when I was showering."

I smirked and then took off my shirt and tossed it somewhere. Her eyes widened and licked her lips a little. I then took my shorts off and let those drop to the floor.

She opened up her legs and invited me in. I got closer and put my hands on her hips. I then used my powers again and changed her a little. When she stopped glowing she looked at me and all I said was, "You'll see." I focused on the powers I got from Thalia to my right index finger and it sparked a little. She watched intently as it got closer and closer to her skin.

When it was almost close enough to her for the electricity to jump over, she said, "What the hell are you doing? I have some resistance to electricity but it still hurts like hell!"

I just smiled and ran my finger down her right leg. She was going to say something but she couldn't with all the pleasure that was rushing through her body. I removed my finger from her leg and then said, "How did you like that?"

She just looked at me and said, "I don't care what you did to me but do it again."

I decided to do as she asked. I ran my finger up her arm and as I got closer and closer to her nipples she moaned more and more. I decided that her bra was getting in the way so I ripped that off. I pinched one of her nipples and tazed the other one. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and moaned louder and louder.

I then heard a door open and I stopped tazing her tit much to her dismay. It was Aphrodite, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her make-up all fixed up. She then walked over to us and said, "I have fulfilled your orders Master. What would you like me to do next?"

Before I could think of something to have her do, Thalia said, "Why don't you go and fuck off to something?"

Aphrodite looked at Thalia and then at me. She then asked, "Is that what you want Master?"

I looked around and thought of something. I then replied, "Yes. Go get that chair," I pointed at a chair that was sitting next to the island in the kitchen. She did as she was told and came back with the chair. I then continued, "Now I want you to sit on your raw ass on the chair and masturbate to me fucking Thalia." Aphrodite nodded and placed the chair where she would get a good view. It looked like Thalia was going to object but I started running my finger down her again.

My finger slowly moved down her body as I started to also kiss my way down from her nipples. All she could do was moan and say, "Oh Master…. you sure know how to treat a girl."

I then stopped and asked, "By having another girl masturbate to me play with you?"

She picked her head up and gave me a look and said, "Can you stop talking and get back to screwing me?"

"Did the former Lieutenant of the Hunt just ask me to get back to fucking her?" I said jokingly while raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha. The irony is not lost on me. Now can you please Master?" she said bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"Wow. Please, Master, and the puppy dog eyes? You must really want it." I said while still not doing as she asked.

"Fine. I'll do it myself," she then electrified her hands and started to play with her nipples. She moaned more and more. Her left hand then slipped down from her breast and made its way down to her pussy. She slipped her have under her panties and started with just lightly touching herself and letting the electricity do its work. Then she slipped her index finger in just a little bit and she threw her head back in pleasure.

I decided that I should step in as I didn't want her to have all the fun without me. I put my hand on here's that was at her pussy and removed it from there. She just looked at me and said, "I was kinda in the middle of something."

"So, you don't want me to fuck you? You don't want my dick to slide in and out of your tight, virgin pussy?"

"No I didn't say that. I was just-"

"Just putting your fingers where my dick goes?" I said as I lowered my boxers to reveal my fully erect dick. Seeing that her eyes were locked on it, I asked, "Is this what you want?"

She nodded and said, "It's about damn time."

My hands then made their way up her legs and reached her hips. I took hold of her panties and pulled them down and off. I held them in my right hand and then threw them behind me. I then turned my attention back to the now totally naked raven haired princess of lightning. I started to line myself up and then slowly pushed in, taking extra care as it was her first time. She threw her head back and started to moan as I got farther inside of her. I was about halfway in when I hit her hymen. I then said, "This will probably hurt."

She picked her head up a little and nodded, and then said, "Go for it. FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOURS."

I slowly pulled out and then went back in with more force than last time and went right through it. I was able to use the powers that I got from Aphrodite to lessen the pain a little so all she felt was a small pinch. "Now for the fun to start," I said as I went all the way in.

"Oh Gods Percy! OH GODS!" was all she managed to say as I started to pull out. When I was almost out, with just the tip in, I went in again faster. I started to pick up my pace a little until I was going as fast as I thought she could handle for her first time. Guess I was right because she came only a few seconds later. I stopped to let her come down off her orgasm and she then said, "Wow Percy. Why did I ever swear off men? That was AMAZING."

I smiled a cheeky smile and then said, "What do you mean was? I was just letting you catch your breath." I climbed up so that I could kiss her and not leave her pussy. I then started to thrust back into her extremely tight pussy while we continued to kiss. I then broke from the kiss and moved down to her breasts. I placed both of my hands on them and started to play with them as I thrust into her pussy.

Over the next half hour, I played with her in every way that I could think of at the time besides fucking her asshole. In that time, she came another two times and I was almost at my first as I had been using a little magic to keep myself from coming. I could feel that I was almost there, I pulled out of her pussy and said, "I want to fuck your face."

She nodded and got up and brought her face to my dick. I then took her head and kept it in place as I started to thrust into her mouth and down her throat. She screamed a little but only for the first couple of thrust. She then gave in and let me do as I pleased. With one last thrust I started to cum. I pulled out of her mouth and pushed her a little bit for her to lay down. I then let it go all over her. Some landed on her stomach, a little bit more on her boobs, but the most was her mouth and her face. When I was finished, she closed her mouth and swallowed what she had caught. She then said, "Your taste better than I remember Master."

She then started to try and clean herself up but I stopped her and said, "Not that way." While she just laid there confused I went to Aphrodite and said, "You can stop." She stopped playing with herself and almost fell off the chair but I caught her and sat her back up.

She then said, "Thank you Master. I hope that I have redeemed myself in your eyes," she then saw Thalia laying on the bed covered in my cum.

She was about to say something but I stopped her, "Go get cleaned up," I said as I saw her fluids all over her. She nodded and went to the bathroom again.

I turned around to find Thalia lovingly looking at me in her post sex bliss. I used my connect to Annabeth and Piper to tell them, _Come on back up. Got a little treat for you two_. Then about half a minute later the door opened up to reveal my two slaves, who were both soaking wet. The light glistened off their wet bodies. They came over to where we were and I said, "Didn't I tell you two to go down and tan?"

"Ya," Piper said while drying off her hair with the towel she had in her hand.

"So why are you two soaking wet?" I asked.

"Because we decided to break in your hot tub while we got tan," Annabeth said while coming over to give me a kiss, and for me to dry her off.

When she was dry, she looked over my shoulder and said, "I'm taking a guess and saying you two had some fun."

With a smile on her face, Thalia said, "Yeah, except he ripped most of my clothes."

I got a judging look from Annabeth and then I said to Thalia, "Could you please let that go?! I can make you new ones." She just continued to smiled.

Annabeth then said, "So where is this treat?" All I did was gesture to Thalia again. She then smiled and said, "You shouldn't have." Then she turned around and grabbed Piper's hand and started to walk to the cum covered princess of Olympus. Piper started at her stomach and Annabeth started at her face. Piper made quick work of the amount that was down on Thalia's stomach and made her way up to her breasts. Annabeth cleaned up what was left on Thalia's face and gave her a little taste with a quick kiss, then she also made her way to Thalia's breasts as well. Annabeth took the left one and Piper took the right one and together they clean all the cum off their sister's body.

Piper was first to pull away and say, "All gone," she then made a sad face.

Thalia then said, "Well that doesn't mean you need to stop. I think there might be a little left somewhere," she then made a cheeky smile, knowing that there wasn't any left but she was eager have her sisters playing with her tits a little bit longer.

I decided to step in and said, "Looks like you girls ate up your treat a little too fast for Thalia's liking. Why don't we all go sit down and relax for a bit." Piper and Annabeth both got off of her, much to Thalia's dismay, and started to go over to the couch.

Thalia then got up and said, "I was quite relaxed there."

I shrugged and said, "I figured. Come on let's go sit down." I then reached out my hand for her and we went over to the couch. On the way over to the couch, I grabbed my clothes and threw them on real quick.

Piper sat on the right side and Annabeth sat a little bit away from her, a spot left for me in between them. I sat down and wrapped my arms around two of my beauties. Thalia sat next to Annabeth and brought her in for a kiss, which surprised her at first but she quickly gave in and enjoyed her longtime friend. Piper then turned to me and asked, "Do you mind drying my off?"

I ran my hand along her and said, "You're already pretty dry."

"Ya but my hair is going to take a while to dry. Please Master," she then started to give me some puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I hope this is the only time I am making you dry instead of wet," I said. She gave me a look that said, "Ha-ha very funny but not really". I then extended my power over to her and dried her off.

"Thanks Master," she said as she reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then slid down a little bit and used me as a pillow.

Thalia then chimed in and said, "Hey Kelp Head. Can you make me some clothes? You know since you broke and or vanished most of mine."

I was going to tell her not to call me Kelp Head but I did kinda rip her shirt and bra and vanished her pants. I sighed and said, "Sure what do you want? Normal camp clothes?"

Annabeth also chimed in and said, "Can I just have an oversized t-shirt? I forgot where mine is."

Piper gave her input and said, "I second that idea. As much as I like laying naked here, it is a little cold."

"Ok. Oversized t-shirts for everyone," I said before I focused on the powers I got from my goddess. I thought of the shirt I wanted and made it come forward with two others just like it. I handed one to Piper and then the other two to Annabeth and Thalia.

Thalia put it on and said, "This will due for now, thanks."

"That's better. My nipples were starting to get a little cold," Piper said.

Annabeth turned to me and said, "Percy?"

Knowing what she was probably going to say, I said, "Yes my Wise Girl?"

She raised an eyebrow she said, "Did you really have to?"

"Nope but I wanted to."

Piper picked her head up and asked, "What's going on?" Annabeth didn't say anything but just held her shirt out for her to read. It was a dark blue shirt with a white trident on it. Then under the trident it said in white letters, "Property of Percy Jackson". Piper then checked her shirt and then looked at me before saying, "Really?"

"Well it's kinda true," I said with a smile.

Thalia looked at her shirt, that was already on and then said, "Well I got the mark on my ass to prove it."

"You're not annoyed at it at all?" Annabeth asked her longest friend.

"Maybe if this shirt wasn't this cozy," Thalia said before laying down and started to use Annabeth's lap as a pillow.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head then put the shirt on. I then turned on the TV and found an episode of Bob's Burgers on. No one objected to it so we watched it.

* * *

Another long one! Actually this chapter was originally 2 chapter but the first wasn't long enough so I combined it with the chapter after it. I am trying to think of something, like plot, to add to the story. So if you have any ideas either PM me or just leave a review with it in it on this chapter.

This is my last chapter for my summer as I go back to college in a few days. This either means that I will write more, because of procrastinating other stuff, or less because of being social and having more work to do. Oh also if you leave a review, can you please login or turn PMing on because some of you suggest stuff or ask questions and if you don't login then I can't answer your question. So...please? Until next time


	8. Some touchy feely stuff

About half an episode passed for Aphrodite came out of the bathroom. I heard the door open and close and looked to see the goddess of sex all fixed up. Her brown hair was in some loose curls and she fixed her makeup to what it was before I kinda…. splashed her a little bit. Her double Ds were on full display for me to see as she walked over to where we were. She stopped behind the couch, not right behind me but a little to the right, and put her hands behind her back and waited. She then looked at me and said, "I fulfilled your orders Master. What would you like me to do now?"

I had no ideas. I honestly thought it was going to take her longer to get ready, her being her and all and not being allowed to use her powers. I just said, "You can be normal for now. Take a seat on the floor and watch some TV with us. You may be lower than them in the hierarchy that I made up but they are still your sisters now."

"As you wish Master," she said as she walked around and took a spot in front of her daughter on the floor. As she sat down I could see that her ass was still pretty red from her punishment, I think I'll keep it like that for a bit. I then focused and made and put a shirt on her, just so she didn't feel left out. "Thank you Master."

Another episode or two passed before I realized two things. The first being that I had four of the most beautiful women I've ever met, almost naked, sitting on the couch watching tv. Four women that would do pretty much ANYTHING for me if I asked. So in short the first thing I realized was that I might have seaweed for a brain after all. Then the second thing was that three of the four beautiful women I have were asleep. Aphrodite was only still awake because the whole gods don't really sleep that much thing.

I nudged her with my foot and she looked up at me. I then mouthed the words, "Are they all asleep?"

She looked at them and mouthed back, well what I think she mouthed, "Ya pretty much." She then reached down and touched her mark and said, " _I need to tell you something._ "

I then thought back, " _Ok. What's up?_ "

" _Well you know that Olympians can exist in many places at once. What you don't know is which places we can exist._ " she said.

" _Wait what?_ " I asked.

" _In other words, we can be in a lot of places but those places must have a tie to our domains and a strong one to keep us there._ "

" _Ok… go on._ "

" _Well if my main body stays away for too long I start to get weaker and start to lose some of my powers._ "

" _How long can you stay until it starts?_ "

" _I think about a week or so but I can already feel it starting. Sometimes it starts sooner than others._ "

" _Ok. So why did you wait this long to tell me?_ "

" _Cause I had to think of how to ask you this...Can I leave? I don't mean that I don't want to be here with you and my sisters but I have other godly duties that I need to do. I can stay here if you want me to for longer. I can take it bu-_ "

" _Ya sure you can go. How about you do your god stuff Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and then on the rest of the week you're here with us?_ " I suggested.

" _Really Master? You would let me leave for that long?_ " she asked almost shocked.

" _Ya. If to prevent you from hurting you have to be doing your god stuff for a few days a week and then here the rest then that's a no brainer._ "

She got up and looked at me with a smile on her face. She then said, in a quiet whisper, "Really?"

"Ya," I said nodding my head.

She then moved from in front of me and ran around to the back of the couch and hugged me and gave me a kiss. When she broke from the kiss she said, "You're the best Master I could ever have."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said.

She then asked, "Does that mean I can leave now? As it is a Tuesday."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind that your sisters are getting more time with me than you."

"Thanks Master," she said as she stepped back and closed her eyes. She then looked around and said, "This isn't my temple."

I then had a thought. I summoned her chain and said, "I, your Master, grant you the ability to use your powers freely on your days of the week to do your Olympian work."

I then let it fade again and she nodded, "Let's try this again." She then took a step back again and closed her eyes and flashed away.

I turned my attention back to the beauties that I still had with me. The Princess of Lightning, Thalia, the Daughter of Love, Piper, and the girl who I went through Tartarus with, Annabeth. I put my arm around Annabeth and kiss her forehead. She took this as an opportunity to fall in and snuggle into me. I was going to wake them up but I felt so comfy. I decided to take their lead and take a little nap.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up to a horn being blown and girls waking up and pushing off of me. I opened my eyes to see Piper standing in front of me stretching. First she stretched up to the sky and then down to her feet. The latter gave me a nice view of her ass. I looked to my left and saw Thalia's eyes open and locked on Piper's ass. I then noticed that her hand had made her way down to her pussy. When Piper was done, I said, "Why don't you two get going to dinner. I'm going to let Annabeth sleep a little bit more. She's been doing a lot lately."

Thalia go up and went up to where Piper was and said, "Come on Piper let's go to dinner pantless." She then grabbed Piper's ass, which made her let out a barely audible moan.

I rolled my eyes and then snapped my fingers and they were dressed. Both of their wonderful t shirts were gone. Piper's was replaced by a normal camp shirt that showed off her curves and a pair of running shorts that showed off her golden smooth legs. Meanwhile Thalia's shirt was replaced by a less revealing camp shirt and a pair of yoga pants. "I thought it might look a little weird if you two did go out without pants."

Piper then cleared her and said, "Um...Percy you forgot to give us bras and panties."

I shrugged a little and said, "Oh well. Now go before I change you into something that will show you aren't wearing any." Piper shut her mouth and they both left. When I heard the door shut I said, "They're gone. You can stop fake sleeping."

Without picking up her head from my shoulder or opening her eyes she said, "What gave it away?"

"Well there was the fact that you didn't move at all when the horn blew."

"And that's what gave it away?" she said opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Well and because you weren't drooling." I said with a little smile.

Staring at me a little, she said, "I don't drool all the time you know."

"I know," I then kissed her head and said, "just when you sleep and I'm nearby."

Just letting that one go, she asked, "So if you knew I was awake then why didn't you say so when they were still here."

"I figured that if you wanted to pretend that you were still asleep, that there would be a reason." I said. I then asked, "So what's up?"

"I can't just want to spend a little extra time with my boyfriend?" she said closing her eyes again and laying down on my lap.

Thinking for a moment or two, I then said, "You're jealous aren't you?"

She opened her eyes back up and looked up at me, "Me jealous of you? How? If I wanted to I could fuck Piper till we both pass out."

With a smile I said, "You're jealous that I'm spending more time with them and not as much with you, aren't you?"

She blushed a little and said, "What if that's it?"

"Then that would be pretty freakin cute."

"I'm glad that you find my worries cute."

"Why are you even jealous? Out of everyone in our little harem, I love you the most, Wise Girl. If I didn't get this power then I would still be with you and trying my best to make every second with you count."

She blushed a little bit harder before saying, "I love you too Seaweed Brain and don't you ever forget it."

"I don't think I ever could." I then thought about all that we had been through. We had known each other since we were twelve and in that time, we had been through a lot. We had been on quests together, we had argued, we had fought at each other's sides, and we had been through hell together and also hell's hell together. I then looked at her a little bit more and tried to find something. It had almost faded but I found it after some looking.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" she said before I put my hand on her head. I then picked out the little bit that I wanted and focused on what I wanted. My hand glowed a little and then faded. When I was done, she saw what I did and just looked at me. I then reached up and instantly found what I was looking for as it was ingrained into my mind of where it was. I then used my power again. I looked back down at Annabeth and I saw a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore."

"I try sometimes. Let's get going. We don't want to be late." I said starting to get up. She got up with me and before she even asked, I gave her some yoga pants.

"Thanks for the pants and all but can I have a different shirt?" she asked as we started walking.

I looked over at her and realized that she was still in her "Property of Percy Jackson" shirt. I then said, "What you don't like it?"

She looked at me and said, "It's not that that I don't like it, it's the fact that some people might think it's a little weird."

Realizing that she was kinda right, I snapped my fingers and put her back in a normal camp shirt that showed off her curves a little bit more. Then I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in close as we started to walk to dinner.

When we got there, we found Piper and Thalia already at my table, just chatting. They were both on the same side of the table so me and Annabeth sat on the other. Before we could even say anything, Chiron stomped his hoof and it fell quiet. He then said, "Good evening heroes! Today was another great day. So much got done along the lines of restoring the camp. Annabeth how are things coming?"

A little shocked she stood up and said, "Well last night the gods helped restore a few more cabins. Besides that, various cabins have made progress today. I was told by my siblings that they wanted me to give them more work, so today I took a step back from things." She then turned to her cabin and said, "How did things go today?" A few different people spoke and then she called on one of them to go first. And then when that person was done the next one stood up and this went on for a bit, I'll spare you the nerdy details. When the last Athenian sibling finished, they all sat down and so did my Wise Girl.

Chiron then said, "Thank you for the various updates cabin 6. And Annabeth. It is good to see you delegating more. It is a trait of a good leader. I am happy to see you working on it." He then turned his attention back to everyone and made a few more announcements before he asked Mr.D if he had any, and the answer to that was of course no. After that he said, "Well without any further ado LET'S EAT!" and then everyone cheered and food went flying everywhere, not in the food fight way but in the nymphs bring people food kinda way.

I turned to Annabeth and said, "That was a much better answer than 'I don't know. I was too busy fucking my boyfriend and friend today.'"

She hit me. Should have expected that. I playfully rubbed my arm where she hit it and said, "Ow. It's true though."

"I might be but I don't think that Eros's magic would be able to smooth that over," she said while taking a bit from her burger that had just arrived. I got the same thing as her but with some fries on the said of it, she had a salad with her's. I looked up to see that Piper had some kind of chicken thing, I don't know what it was but it smelled good. Then I look to see what Thalia had and she had a steak that looked bigger than her head and some mashed potatoes.

I swallowed what I was eating and said, "What the hell? Why do you get a steak?"

She looked up at me with a sly smile and said, after taking a bit of it, "Well maybe because I'm the daughter of the king of gods or maybe it's because I'm friends with a few nymphs."

"Really? That's why you get a steak and potatoes and I get a burger and fries?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well it's actually probably because I bribed one of the nymphs earlier to bring me a steak at dinner. Just to see what you'd do." She said with a smile before she put a bit that looked too big for her mouth in her mouth, probably out of spite.

I just looked at her and went back to burger. I was going to order her to give me it but where's the fun in that. I'd get her back later in some way or another.

That's when Piper asked, "Hey what's with your's and Annabeth's hair? I thought that had pretty much disappeared."

I smiled and looked at Annabeth, "You can tell 'em the story."

She looked back at me with her cheeks filled with food like a chipmunk and I couldn't' help but laugh a little. When made her way through the food she said, "Well we both got it when we held the weight of the world up."

"What were you two doing?" Piper asked.

"Holding the sky up," I chimed in.

"Like Seaweed Brain said, both of us took upon Atlas's burden so that Artemis could bring him back."

"By the way she said thanks for that," Thalia said between bits of her steak, which she was only about a quarter of the way through.

 _Ya hold the world on your shoulders and get a thank you card. Thanks Artemis._ I thought.

"As I was saying, we both hold the world up and it took a toll on our bodies. So much so that our hair started to turn white. Since then it had been fading but was still there kinda reminding us what we had gone through together," she then took a drink of her water.

"Ya I know that. Like everyone knows about that. Why is it back?" Piper asked.

"That's because after you two left, we had a talk and I decided to make the little streak a little more permanent," I said.

"Why?" Piper asked again.

"To show that he loves me the most," Annabeth said.

I then choked on my burger and died. Ok I didn't die but I almost wished I did. I then stopped myself from choking, thanks for asking, and tried to think of what to do about that. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place or like a bomb just went off. I looked up at them and it looked like they were ok with this. "Annabeth, you can't just say that," I was able to get out.

"You know that we know that Annabeth is your favorite, right? Like before she just outright said it." Thalia asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya. It's pretty obvious that she's your favorite. You jumped into Tartarus for her without a second thought or a moment of hesitation," Piper continued.

"And you're both ok with this?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't digging my own grave.

They looked at each other and Thalia said, "Ya as long as you don't just play with your favorite toy, you got to play with all of your toys."

Realizing that I hit the jackpot, or the fact that it was because of Eros's magic, I said, "I think that sounds like a good deal." We then all laughed and finished our dinners. We all got up and tossed some of our dinner into the fire and started to walk away. Thaila split off as she had to get settled at camp a little bit more but said that she would be by later. Piper went back to her cabin for some of her head counselor stuff. Then Annabeth convinced me, ok she told me, that I couldn't keep her any longer, so we went back to her cabin of nerds to see where everything was and to plan everything else. I got back to my cabin before I realized something…. all my sex slaves ditched me. _Guess I'll just have to make some more. I think I still have a few more girls I can get before I have to wait again._

 _Yep you have another 2 girls that you can make your own before you need to let your powers settle again,_ Eros said as I felt him enter my mind.

 _That's about what I thought. Thanks._ I said hoping he would get the cue to leave.

If you guessed he wouldn't, then you would be correct. _No problemo Perc. So, who's next?_

 _I haven't figured that out quite yet. Have you finished all your shows you were watching?_

I felt him yawn in my head, don't ask, and say, _No not yet. I'm going to take a little nap and then go back to them. See ya_. And with that he left and I was left by myself to think of who would be my next girl.

* * *

Hey...so how you guys been? Haven't seen you in a while. Ya ya ya I know I haven't posted like well anything for a LOOONNNNGGG time but here's a chapter. Turns out that this semester I'm more social with my floormates than last so I haven't been writing. I usually write at night when I'm tired but not tired enough to go to bed. So far this semester I have been tired enough to just skip writing and going to bed. I plan on at least having another chapter out by the end of the year and MAYBE and I mean MAYBE one for my Black Book story.

Onto story stuff. I already know who I'm doing next but who do you guys want me to do after that? Girls that are off the table for one reason or another are: The Hunt(tried it and it gets too big), Hazel(I liked how the books ended with her and Frank), Sally(no, just no), Clarisse(never really appealed to me). There's probably a few others that are on that list but its mainly those ones. Let me know.


	9. The Moon Shall Join My Coalition

I went into my cabin tried to decide on who should be my next girl that I claim. This lead to me walking around my cabin for a little bit and that lead to me going swimming, see the path of logic there. I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of the ocean and the warmth of the sun. I took off my shirt and my shoes and jumped right in. It felt great. Something about swimming always cleared my head and just let me relax.

Fresh water is fine and all but I really like that salt water to swim in. So, I went over to the cabinet that had the towels and stuff and found the salt ball and chucked it into the pool. I also went over to the bar and poured myself a little bit of beer, it turned to salt water the moment it hit my mouth. I had to double check. So, I spat that out and put the cup down. I then took a running start and cannonballed right into the pool. If anyone was in there with me I feel like they would have been impressed by the size of the splash I made, without using my powers.

I just leaned back and floated around with my eyes closed for a little bit, using a little bit of my powers to make sure I didn't hit the sides of the pool. It was so relaxing just being able to float around a pool for a while without a care in the world. I missed that, not knowing how the world works with all the gods in it. Just one of those little things you don't know when you have it and miss it when you don't. Well enough of that whole thing. I guess the universe or the fates or whatever really controls things decided to agree with that. So that's when a flash of light made me shut my eyes tighter to not go blind. When I felt it was safe to open them I blinked a few times to readjust to the light and then noticed that there was another person standing in my pool room.

I found a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She had long black hair that went down to around just past her shoulder blades in a braid, I don't know what kind braid it was because apparently boob size guessing came with Aphrodite's blessing but not hairstyle guessing. She had on a long white but almost silver dress. It was a thick dress and didn't leave much to be seen. It was a nice but more formal dress. She looked to around about my age or so and was a little bit shorter than be, maybe an inch or two at most. I didn't get much of a look at her boobs or ass because of her dress and because she was looking right at me. I blinked my eyes a few times and asked, "Lady Artemis is that you?"

"Yes it is and good to see you too Mr. Jackson. I've come here to talk to you," she said as she reached down and held out a hand for me to help me get up. I grabbed it and then together with her pulling and me using the water I was back up on semi-dry land.

"Thanks for the help. So why do you want to talk to me, in my cabin...alone? Also, why are you so formal and not in like Hunter clothing and why are you like my age? Don't you usually go as like a twelve-year-old?" I asked while trying to figure this whole situation out.

I almost caught her looking at me in a more intimate way before she said, "I've come to talk about Thalia. I know that she's at camp and I know that you gave her a ride back. As for your questions: I am dress like this to try diplomacy with Thalia to try and get her back. That is also why I am older than usual. I like to be around the age of the girl that I will be talking to but since she aged up a bit when she left the Hunt I am now like this."

"Ok so that makes some sense. And ya, she asked for some help after she said she left the Hunt. She said something about you not letting her do something and that that was the last straw. Something like that."

She sighed and said, "Yes I am to blame here," _wow never heard a god say that before_ , "I wouldn't allow her to check in on her brother after the war ended and what didn't help was that there was no real reason for it. I just didn't want her to."

"Ok? So why come to me? Wouldn't going to Annabeth or Chiron make more sense?" I asked.

Again, I thought I caught her eyes linger on me before she said, "I suppose so but I figured you would be the one that is least busy and that I would not interrupt doing anything important."

"Since when do gods care if they interrupt mortal stuff?" I asked.

"Well I am trying to show Thalia that I can change and that I want her in the Hunt again. You mortals are so annoying," she said folding her arms across her chest.

 _Maybe she can be my next girl_ , I thought. I then turned on my charmspeaking and said, "It is kinda harder to live as a mortal than a god or a fine goddess as yourself."

I thought I saw her blush for a second but it was nothing, "Being a god isn't easy at all. There are prays to answer, jobs to do, domains to maintain, making sure other gods are still in line and a lot of other stuff that you wouldn't understand."

I held my hands up and said, "I didn't know there were so many things you do. When was the last time you relaxed a bit?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Um…. I went swimming with the Hunt a year or so ago."

"You haven't done anything else relaxing sense then?"

"Nope too much maybe a few minutes here or there but nothing major."

"Well then," I started to lay on the charmspeaking thicker here, "before we go and talk to Thalia, you should relax a bit and spend some time in my new hot tub." I then gestured to the hot tub by the bar.

I could see that it was almost working, "Why would that do anything?"

"Well then you might seem more level headed when talking to Thalia. She might see that and listen to you more." I said again laying on the charmspeaking pretty thick.

"Well I guess if it might help," she said.

We then walked over to the hot tub and she started to walk up into it when I said, "You're just going to walk right in? You don't want to change at all?"

"Well I am not going to take off my dress in front of you if that is what you mean Jackson," she said while looking as if she was getting ready to give me some big speech.

"I meant aren't you going to take it off and just go in your bra and panties?"

She blushed a little bit, not much but a little bit, "I'm not wearing any. And something about this room is making it so I can't change that."

"Oh ya. I forgot this room is charmed so that any god or goddess that steps inside is limited on their powers down to a mortal. So I would guess your powers are at about demigod level in here. I think Annabeth left a bikini upstairs from earlier. I bet she won't mind if you borrowed it for a bit." And before she could say anything I opened the door and went upstairs. I then focused on making Artemis a bikini, as Annabeth kinda didn't use one earlier. I willed one into being. I used my powers to make it so it would fit her even though I have yet to see her. I walked back down and handed her the red bikini that I just "found" upstairs.

"You want me to wear this? Why can't I just go in in my dress again?" she asked looking at the skimpy pieces of fabric that I gave her.

"Well first off then your dress would be all wet and second of all when wet your dress would be pretty see through," I said while doing my best to hide my growing smile.

She sighed a little bit and then said, "I guess this would be the better option," she then just looked at me and then said, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well turn around or cover your eyes or something," she said while spinning her finger around.

I just rolled my eyes and then asked, "Ok. Which would you like me to do?"

She looked at me and then said, "Cover your eyes and turn around."

I then looked around to try and find something to cover my eyes with, I just figured that covering them with just my hands would be a no go from her. I looked and couldn't find anything. I went over to the closet with all the towels and held one up and asked her, "This good enough?"

She then walked over to me and took it in her hands. She looked at it for a second or so and said, "Ya this will do. Turn around."

I did as she asked and she then put the towel around my eyes and tied it, pretty tight, around my head. I then said, "So this is how Phineas saw the world….no wonder he was kinda a dick." I could have sworn that I heard a chuckle come from Artemis but maybe that was just my imagination laughing at my comment.

She finished tying a knot and said, "There we go," she then spun me around and then asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Me being the smartass that I am, I said, "Um... let's see I got this. Um...I'm going to say you are holding up one finger and my guess is it's the middle one."

"Oh, so close. If it makes you feel any better it was two middle fingers," she said before she spun me back around. She then walked back over to where she left the bikini and started to put it on.

"You know the last time I was blindfolded and spun around this much, I was at some kid's birthday party and let me tell you it did not end well. For the kid or the piñata." I then just waited for the virgin moon goddess to strip down to nothing and put on a kinda slutty bikini I gave her.

It was a minute or two before Artemis came back over and said, "I hope this ends differently than it did for that kid." She then spun me around and untied the towel from my head. I blinked a few times for my eyes to readjust to the light and then I turned back around to find Artemis in barely any clothing, my heart almost stopped. She was absolutely beautiful. She took her hair out of the braid that it was in and was down a little bit past her shoulders. Her tits were a little smaller than the rest of my girls and had to be around like a C cup. Then her stomach was flat but didn't she much sign of any muscles but when looking closer I could make out some that would probably show up if she flexed. Then her long legs were just a little tan and I didn't see anything on them.

I then softly said, "Wow."

She must have almost heard it because she asked, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So now you're ready to relax in the hot tub. Let's go." I said. She then turned around and I got a nice view of her ass. It wasn't as great as Annabeth's and it didn't jiggle like her's either but it was good. It was probably around the size of Thalia's or maybe a little bit bigger.

She got in the tub and slowly eased into the hot water. "Oh, that feels nice," she said as she slowly sat down. She outstretched her arms and put them on the edge of the tub then turned to me, as I had yet to get in and was behind her, and said, "Why aren't you in yet Jackson?"

"I will be," I assured her, "I just need to turn something on first." I then used my powers and turned on the jets in the hot tub. "How does that feel Lady Artemis?"

She moaned a little bit, not in the sexual way but in the in a hot tub with jets kind of way, and then said, "They feel great". She then turned back around, leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

I decided that now was my chance. In my most soothing voice I said, "How are you feeling Artemis?"

"Good. I feel relaxed Jackson. No wonder why mortals do this so often."

"Ya it feels pretty nice," I then put more charmspeaking in my voice and said, "But you can relax more. Relax more Artemis." Then after a couple of seconds she slid down just a little bit and looked like she was letting her guard down more. "That's it Artemis. Relax."

I then put my hands on her shoulders and before I could do anything she grabbed them asking, "What do you think you're doing Jackson?"

"I was going to give you a massage to help you relax more," then inserting a lot of power into my voice, "You want me to give you a massage, don't you? You want to know how they feel."

She then loosened her grip on my arms and said, "I suppose so but don't try anything funny or else I'll turn you into a deer and let the Hunt-"

"Don't worry about it. You need to relax," I said again with a lot of charmspeaking. This got her to let go of my arms and dropped hers in the water. If I hadn't just spent a lot of time in some salt water swimming around, that last suggestion would have probably gotten me a little woozy. I then started to massage her shoulders, I am a man of many talents, and worked some Aphrodite magic in there for good measure. I made it so that the massage I was giving her relaxed her even more. Her posture became more and more relaxed the longer I did it. I then said, with charmspeaking of course, "Relax Artemis. You want to relax and become more relaxed that you have ever been. Do you understand?"

In a kinda sleepy voice she said, "...I want to be relaxed..."

"Good Artemis. Now for you to be relaxed you need to do something, only listen and focus on my voice. Block out everything else and just listen to me and when you do you will feel so relaxed. Do you understand?"

"...only listen to your voice….I understand..."

"Good", I then decided to see if it worked so I stopped using my charmspeaking but continued with her massage. "Artemis, I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer them with complete honesty. When I ask you questions the answers will just come out without you having to think about them. And when you do you will feel more relaxed than before. Do you understand?"

"...I understand..."

"Good. Now let's start with something easy, why do you want Thalia back in the Hunt?"

After a few seconds her response came, "..because she is a great member of the Hunt. All the other girls look up to her and she is one of my friends and I don't want to lose another friend after what happened with Zoe and she is very pretty…."

That Zoe part surprised me. I hadn't thought about her in a long time. Then I didn't expect what came after that part whatsoever, "Artemis, are you a lesbian?"

Again, after a pause her response came, "...I wouldn't say I'm a lesbian but I have had sex with a few of the members of the Hunt over the years…"

I took that as a 'yes'. _Time to get some answers.,_ I thought. I then asked, "Why did you that your oath? The one to remain a virgin forever."

"...when I was born the Fates wove my destiny. When they were done they shared a few things with me. That I would be the goddess of the moon and also have the domains of the hunt, wilderness, chastity and maidenhood. They also shared with me of a few key events of my life. They said I would lead forever maidens around for centuries, I would fight many battles and live to tell the tales, and that I would be taken by a man who stole my heart. To prevent this from happening I took my oath..."

 _I guess that does explain that_ , I thought. "What happens if you break your oath?"

"...normally if someone took an oath like this on the Styx, as all oaths by Olympians are taken on, they would have to face Styx herself for punishment but since I took this oath but the Fates said I would break it Styx cannot do anything..."

"So why did you even take the oath and what does Styx do when an oath is broken?"

"...no one but me and the Fates know the key events that they told me. I took the oath as a way to scared off anyone that might try and steal from me. For each individual it is different. She makes it so you wish you have never even heard of taking an oath..."

 _Time to get things really started_ , I thought. I turned back on the charmspeaking and said, "Artemis, when I stop rubbing your neck and shoulders you will start to wake up until you are fully awake and feeling more relaxed than you have ever. Do you understand?"

"..I understand.."

"Good," I then decided to have a little fun with her before she became mine. I focused on Aphrodite's domains and changed Artemis's body. I made it so her nipples would feel more and more sensitive until I fucked her and the only other way to stop it, temporarily, would be to pinch her nipples and play with her tits. I also made it so she actually got horny. When I did this with other girls it was like throwing gas on a fire but for the moon goddess it felt like I was lighting the fire. I then focused on her mind, and did something I hadn't yet tried. I focused on all that Aphrodite does, fucks, and made it so that Artemis knew how to do things like blowjobs and I also brought those thoughts to the front of her mind and I was able to make it so she would say out loud anything that was on her mind. I then changed her bra so that it didn't cover all her tits and panties so that they were a size or two too small. And lastly to top it all off I kissed her on the lips and started the connection between us, the master slave connection. I then stopped massaging her shoulders and got in the hot tub and sat down across from her.

The second I hit the water I started to feel better. All that charmspeaking and then all that extra stuff I did to Artemis really did a number on my strength. I relaxed for a moment and let the strength that I spent come back to me, it's really nice to have powers like that. She slowly started to move her head and opened her eyes. She yawned a little and then put her arms back on the edge of the tub before saying with a smile, "Hey there, why did you stop?"

"I thought you wanted me to get in with you so I hopped in," I said.

"Oh ya..." she said remembering while still slowly waking up from her little nap. After a minute or so, after she was fully woken up, she said, "Thank you for this. It was nice to relax for once. Maybe we could do it more often." she then reached under the water to try and fix her panties a little and tried to fix her top but both were to no avail.

Trying to play dumb, Annabeth says I'm pretty good at that, I said, "What are you doing?"

She blushed a little before saying, "It seems that Annabeth's bikini isn't fitting as well as I thought. The panties are quite tight and the top feels like it isn't fully covering my breasts." She then blushed a little harder after realizing she just said that. She then said, softly but loud enough for me to hear, "Why did I just tell him that? He has no business knowing what is going on with my body. At least I didn't tell him the fact that I feel what people call horny."

I couldn't help but smile a little before saying, "You know if you don't like it you can just take it off."

She then gave me a look that was a mix of 'I'm going to kill you' and 'that's funny', then she said, "Well if you really want me to but just be warned that the last guy that saw me naked….well it didn't end well for him." then under her breath again she said, "Plus he wasn't as handsome or as sexy as you. What? Why did I think that?" Then absentmindedly her hands went from the sides of the hot tub to her tits and pinched and played with them a little, but made it look like she was just re-adjusting her bra. It didn't really work much.

I then asked, "You ok over there?"

Blushing she said, "Ya fine. Totally fine over here." But then I heard what she thought under her breath, "That was close. He almost caught me playing with my tits. Why did I just call them that?"

Then just to mess with her a little more before I claimed her, I used my powers to have the bubble around her hit her in just the right place on her tits and I had the jets throw their water in a way that would loosen, and eventually untie her panties. Almost immediately I saw this start to work. I could slowly see the strings keeping her panties on get longer and longer. She must have noticed this but instead of going to fix this, she slipped her hand into them and started to play with her virgin pussy while her other hand was "fixing her top" again. I cleared my throat and said, "Artemis? Whatcha doing?"

She had a confused look on her face but she said, "I don't know anymore. I can't stop myself but it feels SO good!"

I smiled and said, "I can make it even better!"

She stared at me in disbelieve before asking, "HOW?!"

"Oh, quite simple. You are going to come over here and suck my dick. After that I will take your virginity and make you mine forever."

Shocked and pretty damn pissed she got up and said, "I am appalled at you Percy Jackson. I thought you were different from other men but I was wrong." She then turned around and got out of the hot tub.

I then stood up and said, "Lady Artemis?", she turned around with an "I'm going to kill you" look on her face, trust me I know what that look looks like. I then said, "You forgetting something?" I then help up her panties that fell off when she got up in a huff.

She looked down and covered her pussy with her hands and then this caused her tits to fall out of her bikini top a little, like enough to see nipple. She instantly felt this and tried to fix her top with only using one hand, as the other was currently busy. "Perseus get me a towel before I kill you," she said scarily calm while she clenched her teeth.

I got up and sat on the side of the hot tub. I then said, "You're not giving the orders anymore Arty. I am. Now come over here and get on your knees and bow to your Master."

"Yes Master," she said before she walked over and did as she was told. She then asked, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON JACKSON?!"

"Well first off you are yelling and that has got to stop. Secondly I thought it was pretty obvious I am your master now and forever."

"How? How did you do this?" she asked calmly, now that I practically ordered to.

So then I told her the story from when I got the powers from Eros to like five minutes before she showed up. I also changed her a little bit again. I changed it so her thoughts stayed in her head again and I made it so the more I talked the hornier she got. I did this while I was telling my story and by the end of it I could see her eyes linger on me a little longer than before.

After my story time was over she asked, "So why did you choose me? You could have anyone in the entire world."

"Well honestly, it's because you showed up. Like you were on my list of people that I would like to um..."

"Fuck?"

"I was trying to think of a better way to put that but ya. You were on my list but I probably would have left you more or less alone if you didn't show up looking for Thalia."

Just accepting the fact, she looked at the ground and said, "One often meets their destiny on the road they take to avoid it so I suppose this is what the Fates intended so why try and fight it anymore." Then she looked back up at me and said, "What is your wish...Master?"

 _Damn that was quick and unexpected_ I thought. I then smiled and held out my hand for her to take, which she did. She then stood up and we kissed. I broke off the kiss and asked, "How was your first real kiss?"

"It wasn't my first kiss Perseus but it was good. I wouldn't mind it if there were more," she then kissed me again and I returned it.

This went on for another couple of minutes before I broke it off again and asked, "I think that's enough warming up...for now."

"So what now, Master? I am yours to command." she said taking a step back and gesturing to all of her.

"Well I believe that I asked for a blowjob earlier," I said as I sat back down.

She then went back down to her knees and moved so she was right in front of me. She then looked up at me and I nodded. She reached up and pulled down my shorts a little so she could get my dick out. I could have sworn I heard her say, "Wow" when she saw all of it. After moving on from her initial reaction of it, she started to run her hand up and down it. After a few times of that she brought it to her mouth. At first she didn't take much more than just the tip but she slowly started to take more and more of it each time she removed it from her mouth and put it back in.

After a little bit, she was starting to take almost all of it. I brought my hands down and kept her there. When she started to gag I told her, "Breath through your nose."

She nodded as much as she could and stopped gagging and did as I said. I don't know how much time had passed, it's kinda hard to tell when...well you know by now, but I was getting close to cumming. I used my powers to change her a little bit again. This time I made it so she would love the taste of my cum and like it even more than ambrosia and nectar. As I got closer and closer to the edge I looked down at her and said, "I'm going to cum. Swallow all you can."

She nodded as much as she could again and then she started to suck even more, that little bit of knowledge from Aphrodite much have told her to. It didn't take long with this increased effort by her for me to cum. Before I did I pulled her off a little so that she would be able to taste her new favorite thing in the entire world. She tried to swallow all of it but it ended up being a little too much for her as some came leaking out of her mouth. When I was done I pulled out and let her go.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me before asking, "How was that Master?" She then felt that there was some dripping down her face and then brought her fingers up to catch it and bring it to her mouth.

"It was pretty good for your first blowjob let alone experience with a dick...ever," I said with a smile.

"I'm happy I could please you. I never thought that your um...cum would taste so good. It is going to be hard not to get addicted to." She then smiled before putting her hand to her right ass cheek. Her face changed from a smile to one of pain. I'm guessing that it must have been a little bit more intense than the other girls as she went from just a hand on her ass trying to comfort a pain to doubled over in pain.

She looked up at me and I said, "Give it a moment, it'll pass."

Through her pain she was able to say, "O-ok" Then after maybe a minute the pain subsided and she got back up.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes," she then looked at her ass, where the pain started, and found the trident of my growing group of girls. Then, a lot calmer than I thought she would have, she asked, "What the hell was that Master?"

"Well, that was the magic I told you about officially making you mine. I'm just guessing that you had a little bit more of a reaction to it than the others because of your history with men."

She just gave me a look and said, "And that is your ingenious answer?"

I shrugged and said, "My best guess. Now stand up. I would like to see what my newest girl truly looks like."

She blushed a little bit and but did as she was ordered and stood up. Then she got the idea that I was hinting at and removed her top, which somehow was still on. She reached up and took it off and then lowered her arms back to her sides and looked up at me. She then asked, kinda sheepishly, "What do you think Master?"

I just looked at her for a second before I got up and walked around her. I went behind her and looked at her ass. I then reached up and took her breasts in my hands and giving them a small squeeze, which earned a barely audible moan from the Huntress. I let go of her tits and then went around back to her front. I then went in and kissed her on the lips and she melted into to it. I also reached behind her and squeezed her ass. She then squealed a little and her eyes shot open, but she didn't break from the kiss. I did break from it after that. I then said, "You're beautiful. I only wish that you joined earlier."

"So what do you want to do now, Master?" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I was thinking we wait for your sisters to get here in a bit and then I officially welcome you into my harem. What do you think about that?"

She then put on a pouting face and asked, "Why do we need to wait for them?"

I then grabbed her face and said, "Because I said so. You're not in charge anymore. Got it?"

"Yes Master," she said.

I then let go of her face and said, "Good," I then wrapped my arm around her and we walked upstairs. On the way up I summoned a pair of boxers for me and a big t-shirt for my newest goddess, just a plain white t-shirt not my awesome design ones from earlier. When we got back upstairs we went over to the couch and I sat down. I then looked up at Artemis, who was just kinda standing there, and asked, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh yes I will. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to or not," she said as she sat beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her again and pulled her in close so that she was kinda laying on me a little. I then asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"I thought it was obvious. I wasn't sure if you were going to allow me on the couch or not."

"Why wouldn't I allow you on the couch?" I asked still pretty confused.

"Because through the centuries I have seen many many things. One of those things has been, unfortunately, slavery. From the trees and the shadows, I have seen what some people make their slaves do. All these stupid rules mostly in place to assert their power over them. I wasn't sure if you would be like that or not."

Seeing where she would get that, I said, "Well as long as you're not in trouble or something along those lines you can do what you usually do, well while your here you don't use your magic unless I tell you so. With you it's different than the other girls because you are a goddess and different from Aphrodite because of your Hunt. I mostly let the girls do what they normally do and then grab them at night or something. With Aphrodite, I told her to be here like four days a week as she said that gods need to tend to their domains or something like that. With you, since you're more of an involved goddess, maybe try and be here a few times a week or so?"

She lifted her head up and smiled at me. I then realized how little I had actually seen Artemis smile, she has a beautiful one. She said, "Really? I don't have to leave the Hunt or lessen my time there more than that?"

I shrugged a little and then cheekily said, "As long as you don't mind your new sisters having more time with me."

She smiled again and kissed me on the lips. When she broke from the kiss she said, "Out of all the men in this world that could have stolen my heart I am delighted that it was you." She then laid back down and asked, "Master? I just realized something."

"Ya?" I asked as I reached for the remote.

"You said that I am different from Aphrodite because of MY Hunt," she said.

"Ya? What about it?"

"So the Hunt, it's still mine? You aren't going to take it over and make them all your sex slaves?"

"Ya it's still yours. I have no plans to take over the Hunt. Just make them not try to kill me if I ever come for a visit."

She laughed a little before saying, "I do believe that I can do that. It might be a pain to explain this whole thing to them."

"Well it might go over easier than you think. Remember that Eros Magic I told you about? How it just makes everyone ok with me having a harem of beautiful ladies."

"I hope it works on the Hunt or else it will be an interesting few days with them thinking I am a totally hypocrite."

"It could be worse. You could be a hypocrite doesn't get to fuck me," I said.

"At least there is that," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

* * *

WHOO! One last chapter before the year ends! And its my longest one, I think, EVER! ANOTHER WHOO! I finally put Artemis in this story. I am planning on having her in here for a few chapters, well they still need to fuck and Thalia still needs to do something, but after that I don't yet. Let me know what you want me to do. Also if anyone wants to suggest an idea for like a plot that could go on for a bit, that would be nice.

Hopefully I can get a chapter together for my Black Book story before the year ends but no promises there. And yes the title of the chapter is a reference to Parks and Rec. Until then.


	10. Getting the Gang All Together

I then grabbed the remote and turn on the TV and it was just on the news channel so I left it there. I then asked, "So how long are you able to stay today?"

She sat up a little bit more and looked at me while fixing her hair as it had fallen in her face. She tucked it behind her ear and then said, "Well I told them that it might be awhile when I was leaving to come here for Thalia. So I could stay the night but tomorrow I should contact them if you would like me to stay." She then slid down from just sitting on the couch to laying down and putting her head on my lap and using me as a pillow.

"You can probably go back to the Hunt tomorrow as you will have at least some explaining to do," I said as I reached out and put my hand on her leg. She looked up at me and just gave me a look. She then put her head back down. This is when I noticed that one of her arms was making its way to under her shirt. I kinda forgot about that I made her keep getting hornier till I fuck her. Whoops. My bad. But I guess there's no point in changing it now. "Well I better go and check what's keeping the other girls," I said as I got up.

She made a groan and said, "I guess if you must. Just hurry back Master. Don't keep me waiting for too long." she then laid as sexily as she could.

I then used my powers and got dressed. I then started to walk away as I said, "Why is that? Because you're getting hornier and hornier or because you want you sisters to get here so we can all fuck?"

I just heard her say, "Little bit of both Master."

I just smiled and walked out the door. I then thought of an idea and went back in used Aphrodite's domain to change the TV to the porn channel. She got up and looked behind her and at me and said, "What the hell Master? I was watching that."

I shrugged and said, "Well now you're watching this."

As I started to walk back out she called out saying, "I'm going to change the channel when you close that door."

I called back before the door closed, "No you won't. You will watch it. That's an order." I then closed the door and went on my way. I then thought to Artemis saying, _If you change that TV me and your sisters will tease you all night and I won't fuck you tonight._ I also used my powers to remove when she plays with her tits it slows her horniness but I decided not to tell her.

It was a couple of seconds before I got back, _If that is what you wish Master. No need to threaten me._

I just smiled to myself and made my way to cabin 6. I ran into a few campers on my way over but just mainly a few female campers giving me "fuck me" eyes. _I need to find out how to turn this aura thing off._ When I got to the cabin of the nerds, I almost got ran over by like five or six campers coming out all with piles of stuff in their arms. I dogged out of there way and caught the door before it closed, all the doors for the bigger cabins just close by themselves. I looked in the cabin and found my Wise Girl actually cleaning up and not neck deep in projects. It was kinda weird.

I walked in and said, "Hey Wise Girl. You're done with your stuff already? Usually I need to like pry you out."

She turned to me, rolled her eyes, and said, "Oh ha ha ha Seaweed Brain. And yes I am. Since I delegated to my siblings today a lot of work got done."

I then said, "I feel like you should be saying thank you to me." I then closed the distance between us and kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and asked, "And why should I be thanking you?"

"If it hadn't been for me then you would have more work to do,"

She laughed a little before saying, "Well when you put it that way it totally doesn't sound like you made me stay so we could fuck."

"I'm not getting a thank you, am I?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"Worth a shot," I said before kissing her again. I broke from it and asked, "So you all good to go?"

"Give me a sec," she said as she put all the piles into a big pile and put it into a back room with all the projects. She then came back and said, "Ok we're good. I told Malcom that he's in charge tonight. Let's go before he realizes what that means."

I laughed before taking her hand and running out the door. After we got out the door and out of eyesight from the cabin we stopped running. "I think we're good." We then started to walk over to cabin 10. On the way over both of us got a few looks, from various guys and girls that were jealous of us. When we got there, we heard something going on inside. We both looked at each other and I asked, "Do we see what is going on or just come back later?"

We then listened more closely and heard some screams and it sounded like there was a fight going on. "We should probably check that out," she said as she opened the door. When we went inside there was a group of Aphrodite children all formed into a circle. We walked in and found Piper, who thankfully wasn't in the circle. She was just standing in the circle looking at what was going on. "Piper? What the hell is going on? Also, why aren't you doing anything?"

She turned and when she saw us she smiled and said, "Hey. Is it already time for that?"

"No, you're good," I said. I then asked, "So what's up in here?"

"Well you see," she pointed at one of the girls fighting, "she took her," she pointed at the other girl, "her favorite pair of pants, which normally wouldn't be a problem but she wore it and a stray arrow ripped a part of the pants. She got some nectar and ambrosia so she's all ok and the arrow didn't do much damage but the gods' food and drink didn't exactly fix the pants."

I then looked over everyone and saw some blood and some hair pulling. I couldn't tell who was winning. "Ok so that's why they are fighting but why are they fighting in here and like that," I asked as I gestured to the fight.

"Well I tried to have my sisters solve it like heroes outside with swords or really any kind of weapon but they weren't having it and so this is what happened. This has been going on for a few minutes or so now."

Then Annabeth asked, "Ok so why didn't you try and stop them from fighting? Or like break it up?"

"Well you see, I didn't want to get dragged into the fight myself and I am not breaking this up. I should have made some popcorn," she said as she turned her attention back to the girls pulling each other's hair and trying to throw a punch.

"Well don't you think you should stop them before they get hurt?" Annabeth asked.

Piper held up a bag and inside we saw some ambrosia and nectar, "I am prepared from this to go south."

"Well how about you tell them to stop so that we can get started," I suggested

She gave me a glare and then got up and started to make her way to the girls, all the while mumbling something that sounded like, "Ruining all my fun just because I gave you a blowjob and now I'm yours forever." It was too loud for her siblings to hear what she said. She then got to the girls and grabbed both of their ears and said, "Ok enough is enough. You two better make up before I stick you two in a small room together for the rest of the night."

One of the girls said, "What room would you even lock us in? There aren't any rooms small enough for that."

Piper then turned to me and asked, "Hey Percy? If they don't make up soon, can we throw them in the lake and you make like a shared air bubble or something along those lines?"

Playing along I suggested, "Sure or I could just freeze them in one big block of ice and have them face each other and send them to the middle of the lake."

Giving an evil look, she smiled and said, "Oh I like that idea." She then turned back to her sisters and asked, "So what will it be girls? Make up now or make up while you are in a block of ice?"

"N-now would be good," One of them said before looking over at the other girl.

"Y-ya," the other one said.

She then let go of their ears and said, "Now get ready for bed," she then turned to the rest of them and said, "That was for everyone." She then came back over to us and said, "Ok we all good here. I'm good to go."

We then started to walk out but that's when a familiar voice said, "Where are you three going?"

We turned to find Drew crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Before I could say anything, Piper stepped in and said, "Don't worry about it hon." I could tell that she put a nice chunk of charmspeaking into those words. I then looked at Drew and saw that those words were working their way through her head, even with her little resistance to charmspeaking.

Drew lowered her guard and said, "Oh never mind. See you three tomorrow." She then walked away but stopped before saying, "Oh Percy?"

"Ya?"

"Let me know if you want to do something to- I mean with me some time," she then blew a kiss at me and then went on her way to get ready for bed.

After that we went on our way to pick up Thalia. When we were out, Piper made sure the door closed and then locked it and when she saw our questioning looks she said, "Don't give me that look. All my siblings were in there and the door will unlock itself tomorrow morning or if there is an emergency."

I shrugged and continued walking. Annabeth then asked, "Do you lock your siblings in your cabin a lot? Also, do they even know they can't leave?"

"I usually just lock them in when I am not spending the night there. And I don't know if they all know or not but a few know because they tried to leave to spend the night with their boyfriends."

"Damn. You are a strict cabin leader," Annabeth said.

We then made our way to cabin one and I knocked on the door. It was a moment or two before the door was answered but not by a black-haired beauty but by a blonde hero, who I am way cooler than. He rubbed his eyes and then said, "Hey Percy. What's up?" He then looked behind me and saw the two beauties behind me and then said, "Oh Hey Piper. Hey Annabeth. What are you all doing? Isn't it almost lights out?"

"Hey Jason," we all said and then I said, "Oh we aren't up to much, just looking for your sister. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Camp Jupiter with the Romans a few days ago."

"Oh ya. I got here not too long ago so I was taking a nap. I did go back with the rest of the Romans but that was only temporary. I wasn't kidding when I said that I would become the Pontifex Maximus."

"Oh ya that thing. What's that thing again?" I asked. I then heard a hand hit a face and I could only think that it was Annabeth's.

Jason laughed a bit and then said, "It means that I am going to go around the country, and maybe around the world, and make sure that all the minor gods and goddesses are properly respected and have what they need. I kinda pulled the idea out of my ass at the time but after we got back to camp and," he cleared his throat and looked at Piper, "Piper and I decided to call it quits and I thought about the idea more and more. The other day I went up to Olympus and met with my dad and he liked the idea too." He then went and got a map from a bag and said, "He liked the idea so much that he gave me this map that tells me where I am needed." He then turned the map around so we could see it and there were lots of dots on the map. They were every color between green, probably good, and red, probably pretty bad.

"Cool. It looks like you have your hands full for a long time," I said.

He then folded the paper back up and said, "Ya a long time. I'll be here every once in a while, but not for too long each time. So, what were you three doing? Something about my sister?"

"We were looking for her. Do you know where she could be?" I asked.

"Um…. I ran into her when I got here and then she said that I looked dead tired and I should just go straight to sleep. Since she is my older sister I decided that it might be a good idea, also I was in no shape to argue with her. She then said good night and left. Maybe check her tree?"

I then said, "Thanks man. Don't expect her back tonight."

He looked confused for a second and then he looked like he understood. Probably Eros didn't work his magic on Jason for Thalia yet. "Oh ok. Night." He then waved goodbye and closed the door.

We then started our way to Thalia's tree. After a good distance from cabin one, I said, "That was awkward."

Piper then said, "Ya think? Where was it more awkward for you? When he showed up? When he brought up our break-up? Or when you practically said that you were going to screw his sister?!"

"I'm just going to say yes to those. It was pretty much just all awkward," I said.

Piper just shook her head. Annabeth then said, "Good for him. He has something to do."

"Ya. Good for him. Can we just stop talking about him now please?" Piper asked.

I just looked at Annabeth and said, "I thought you two were still friends."

Piper looked at the ground and said, "We will be but as you can see our 'break-up' is still a little fresh."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No but after so much time spent together right now I just don't want to talk about it. So can we just drop it?"

"Sure," I said. Then the rest of the walk to the tree was kinda quiet and weird. When we were almost there and I grabbed Piper's arm and said, "Annabeth go ahead. We'll be there in a sec." Annabeth just kept walking. I then turned back to Piper and said, "I know you don't want to talk about it but I just need to know, do you still have feelings for Jason? Do you still want to be with him? Do you like being with me?"

Piper didn't say anything but just kissed me. Then she said, "I love you Master. I don't have feelings for him other than the same feelings I have for Leo. And yes, I still and will always what to be with you."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure. It was kinda weird there." I said before we started to walk again.

"Percy...it's always weird when you run into your ex. So now can we just let it go and get to some fucking?"

We then caught up to Annabeth, who was at the foot of Thalia's tree talking to Peleus about why we were there. Annabeth then turned to us and said, "He saw her a bit ago but hasn't seen her for like an hour or so."

I just look at her and asked, "You speak dragon?"

She looked at me and shrugged before saying, "Pretty much."

"How do you pretty much speak dragon?" I asked.

"Do you want to go into how I understood Peleus or do you want to find Thalia?" she asked.

"Ok...but we're coming back to the dragon question," I said before saying, "Well she probably didn't go too far. Maybe she's in the trees." We then spent like five minutes or so and didn't find her. I then decided to try something. I focused on Thalia and thought _Hey Thalia, we're looking for ya. Where are you?_

A could of seconds she responded with, _Do you really want to ruin the game? You're so close. I can see you from here_.

I then looked around and still saw nothing. I looked up a few branches and still saw nothing. I then looked down and felt so dumb. I then used my powers that I got from fucking Thalia and started to float, not going to lie it was hard to stay upright. Annabeth looked over at me and I heard her say something along the lines of "What the fuck?" I was under her breath but I'm pretty sure that's what her reaction would be. I then went up higher and higher until I got to the last branch that someone could sit on. On that branch I found the princess of lightning.

She threw her hands in the air before saying, "Surprise! You finally found me Kelp Head."

I tried my best to stay in one spot but it didn't go well. I went to the branch that she was sitting on and sat down. "So what the hell are you doing up here?"

"Well since I am no longer afraid of heights, thank again by the way, I decided to enjoy the sunset from on top of my tree."

I laughed a little before saying, "Well are you done up here? Cause me and your sisters would like to get started."

"You know you could have started without me," she said.

"Oh I know but I have a feeling that you'll want to be there when we start," I said while putting my arm around her.

She leaned into me and asked, "Why? Do I have a new sister or something?"

"Well kinda," I said.

She turned to me with a confused look on her face and said, "What? It's a yes or no question. Do we have a new fucking partner or not?"

"Yes you do. And yes there is a new sister for Annabeth and Piper," I said while trying to tell her who the newest member is but at the same time not.

I could see the gears turning and then she said, "Wait...does that mean…. No, you didn't."

"I might have."

A smiled grew on her face and I am not sure if it was a happy one or an evil one. Honestly it was probably a little bit of both. She then asked, "Is it Artemis?"

I didn't even have to answer I just looked at her and grinned.

She leaned in and kissed me before saying, "Well, we shouldn't keep the Huntress waiting for too long now should we." She then jumped from the current branch we were on to a lower one until she was about halfway down and then she just jumped. She used a little bit of her air powers to make sure she didn't fall too hard. She waved hi to her sisters down there and then looked back up at me. She then called out, "You coming or not?"

I stood up looked at the branches below me until I saw what I wanted. I wasn't looking for a branch but the exact opposite I was looking for where there weren't any. I jumped toward my target area. On the way down I heard Thalia say, "Dumbass," and then I heard her say to either Piper or Annabeth, not sure which I was falling after all, "If he hurts himself I call not carrying him to the infirmary." I then turned my attention back to well making Thalia right, well the dumbass part anyway. I started to feel myself start to get a little fast so I tried to pull up to slow myself down, it worked a little bit but not much. I hit the ground, and yes I did do the "Superhero Landing". I'll have to work on my landing a little bit more as that kinda hurt, but nothing I couldn't shake off.

I then got up and said, "Sorry to keep you wai-" then I got interrupted by Annabeth slapping me across the face, not going to lie...it hurt.

"What the fuck was that Seaweed Brain?!" she said with a pretty pissed off look on her face.

"Well I think it was a pretty cool landing," I said.

I then looked over at Thalia who said, "I will admit it was a little cooler than mine, less graceful but cooler."

"Ya and you could have really hurt yourself," Annabeth said. Then her stern expression turn to a softer one before saying, "Be more careful next time, ok?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer, I said, "Sure Wise Girl. I will try to be more careful next time I jump out of a tree." I then pulled her in and hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"I guess that's good enough," she said.

I then let go of her before saying, "I think we have everyone. Let's go." I then wrapped my arm around Annabeth and held out my arm for one of the other girls and Piper was the first to get there, must to Thalia's dismay. When we got closer to all the cabins I saw all the doors were closed, when I saw this I moved my hands down a little bit till they rested on my girls' asses. Thalia was walking in front of us, a little excited to get her revenge on Artemis, and was giving us a little show.

We got to my cabin and I opened the door and held it open for the rest of them. I then closed it behind me. The girls were just standing there and staring at the TV, which was in the middle of some porno. Annabeth looked at me and said, "I think you left your entertainment on."

I walked over to the couch and said, "That wasn't my entertainment while you were doing nerd stuff. This was," I then gestured to the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to me and looked at the couch and I'd say she was surprised at what she found. She found Lady Artemis with her legs spread with a few fingers on one hand going in and out of her pussy and the other hand pinching and playing with her nipple. Her pussy was leaking a little and she was drooling a little bit too. She then saw me and Annabeth and stopped what she was doing and slid down to the floor and went to her knees. She then said, "Welcome back Master. I did as you ordered and masturbated the whole time you were gone. There's not much plot in these things but no matter what happens it always ends with the people fucking. Good to see you again Mistress Annabeth." when she was done talking one of her hands went back to her pussy.

* * *

Hey again. Welcome to 2018...just ignore the fact that its already February. Originally this chapter was a longer one but I wanted to get something out today. Sorry for the lack there of fucking in the chapter but that will have to be something you have to look forward to in the next chapter, which hopefully I'll have out by the end of the month. Hopefully being the key word in that sentence.


	11. I Fuck With and Then Fuck the Moon Pt 1

Annabeth looked at me and asked, "So did you fuck her yet?" while she stared at the masturbating again Artemis.

"Nope. I talked her into giving me a blowjob downstairs," I told her.

Thinking about it she said, "Well I guess the power inhibitor would render her without her normal resistance to Aphrodite's powers. And she seems a little weirder than I thought she would be, what did you do to her?"

"Well I just made her continue to get horny while I was gone. So maybe that's it," I said. I then turned to my moon goddess and said, "Someone is here to see you." I then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

Artemis got up and looked over the couch to find Piper, who was already pulling off her shirt and her shorts were nowhere to be found, and her former lieutenant who was just standing there, staring at her. She then leaped over the couch, did a flip in midair, and landed right in front of Piper. "Good to see you Piper. I hope I can see," she then looked at the now nude Piper and then continued by saying, "more of you in the future."

Artemis then turned to Thalia but was grabbed by Piper and pulled in for a long and passionate kiss. After Piper let the moon goddess go she said, "You're not done seeing me now yet." Then they went back to kissing and running their hands over each other.

It was at this point that Thalia came over to me and Annabeth and said, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I don't think I did that much to her. I made her horny and then had her watch some porn." I then thought about it for a second and then said, "Shit..."

"What did you do Kelp Head?" Thalia said crossing her arms.

"I think I know why she's...she's...so much like Aphrodite. I made it so she would continue to get horny while I was gone."

Annabeth then chimed in with saying, "So if a little tiny bit of her being horny is enough to get her, man hating goddess Artemis, to suck your dick…."

"Then her continuing to get horny from there would make her want to fuck everything in sight that moves," Thalia finished.

I then turned my attention back to the two beautiful women that were making out in front of me. Artemis had pinned Piper up against the nearest wall and was currently kissing her neck and slowly working her way down her body. I was going to let that continue but….my pants were getting a little tight just watching it. I then turned to Thalia and asked, "Ready to get your revenge?"

"Actually about that…. I want to postpone that till a time when she is less," she then paused and looked at Artemis sucking on Piper's tit. She then continued with, "less like that. More of herself, that's when it'll be more satisfying."

I then asked, "Do you have something in mind or do you just want to fuck her until she can't move?"

With an evil grin forming she said, "I have some ideas."

"And those would be?" I asked trying to find out what she wanted to do.

"You'll find out," she then turned and said to Annabeth, "I'll tell you but I want to keep him in the dark until it's time."

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and then she said, "Well if you want to keep it a secret then we probably shouldn't be right next to him talking about it." She then took Thalia's hand and walked to the other side of my cabin, far enough away that I couldn't hear them but close enough that I could see Annabeth's face when Thalia told her her plan. Too bad for me that when thinking about a plan or making one Annabeth's face kinda stonewalls and doesn't give any showing of what she could be thinking, unless it's really good or really bad.

It looked like it was going to be some time before they were done over there so I turned my attention back to the beauties that made my pants grow small. Piper was still pinned against the wall but looked like she was barely hanging on as Artemis was at her pussy getting to know her newest sister. Piper barely noticed when I walked over but she said, "I take back all the mean things that I said and thought about Artemis. I like this one." she then used her hands to make sure that the moon goddess didn't try to say anything.

"When did you bad mouth Artemis?" I asked while I really tried to think of a time.

"You weren't there. It was just me and my half-sisters and a bottle of rum," she said closing her eyes just taking everything in.

"You guys snuck a bottle of rum into camp?" I asked pretty impressed.

"No but a son of Hermes did after one of my sisters sucked his dick," she said as she started to slide down the wall.

 _Note to self, if I ever need the true from Piper just have Artemis eat her pussy_ I thought. I then said, "Piper since you're just sitting there I might as well give you something to do."

I walked over to her and when I got to her I pulled my pants down and took my dick out for her. Her eyes were then locked on it. She started to feel it up and down and started to give me a handjob to get me fully hard, didn't take that long as I was almost there by just look in front of me. She then started to bring her mouth closer and closer to its destination. She then looked up with a sly smile as she knew that I knew that she was just toying with me. After that, her eyes stayed locked on mine and she slowly put more and more of my dick into her mouth, until she gagged a little. That passed almost as quickly as it came up and I felt myself start to slide down her throat. The next thing she did was she started sucking and at that moment I was back in Elysium again.

I then closed my eyes and took it all in. I then placed my hands on the back of her head, for balance of course. I was getting a blowjob from a beautiful woman that just so happened to be the daughter of the goddess of sex, plus she gave AMAZING blowjobs. This one made me a little weak in the knees.

It was around this time that Annabeth and Thalia came over. Annabeth then said, without even being taken back at what was going on, "I told Thalia that we can do her revenge plan sometime tomorrow."

"So, what will we be doing?" I asked.

"You'll find out. But I will say um...it's dark," she said before looking at Thalia, who had a very devilish smile on.

"I'm both scared and excited for this plan," I said. I then looked at Artemis, who was currently cleaning up the juices from Piper, and said, "Looks like you'll be staying a little bit longer than we thought."

She lifted her head up from Piper's crotch and said, "Shall I do that now?"

"It can wait till tomorrow morning. I think the Hunt can survive on their own a little bit longer." I then turned my attention back to Piper. I was slowly getting to the edge but it would have taken longer than I would have liked, if I wasn't so used to this then I probably would have already cum by now. I used my powers and accelerated myself and came. It all went down Piper's throat. When I was almost done I pulled out a little so she could taste it. When that was done, I pulled out of her and let her go.

She took a deep breath in before saying, "That was fun and you taste heavenly."

"Why thank you," I then turned to everyone and said, "Stand at attention slaves." Piper and Artemis got off the ground and joined Annabeth and Thalia where they stood. They all then stood up straight, arms at their sides, tits out, and looking at me. Both ready to please and ready for another order. "I think it's time that I break Artemis in, does anyone have any problems with her being fucked first?"

Annabeth then asked, "Can I help?"

I walked over to my Wise Girl and said, "I'm playing with my new toy first and you will have to wait for your turn to be fucked or fuck. Got it bitch?"

I could see the surprise on her face, followed by being turned on a little. She then said, "Yes Master."

I then walked over to Artemis and took her hand and lead her over to my bed. On the way I thought to Annabeth, _I'm sorry I called you a bitch. Trying to play the part of a slave master. Please don't hate me. Love you!_

I then heard her say, _Thought that's where that came from. It was quite sexy. Take charge more Seaweed Brain. Love you too._

It was a nice relief to hear that. Even though she was my sex slave I still cared what she thought of me and I still loved her. I then turned my attention back to deflowering the moon goddess. When we got to my bed, Artemis sat down on it and said, "I've been waiting for this for eons."

"Then lay down and spread your legs bitch. I'm going to fuck you so much tonight to make up for all those years where only you and your closest hunters touched you." I said.

 _I take back what I said. Don't just say bitch to say it. Make it seem like you don't care what happens to her after you fuck her_ I heard Annabeth say into my head.

Artemis didn't say anything but laid down and spread her legs. She stayed there waiting for another order but I could see that she really wanted it. Her pussy was starting to drip and I could tell her was hungry for it. I then got on the bed and crawled up to her face, in doing so I made sure that my dick brushed past her pussy. I kissed her and then said, "Are you ready to finally be fucked?"

She didn't say anything but nodded very fast. Then she said, "Y-yes Master I am ready."

I pulled up, while making sure my dick brushed past her again, and said, "I think you can wait a little bit longer."

A very worried look appeared on her face before she said, "Master...I-I don't know how much longer I can go without having your dick in me. It feels like I finally found the missing piece of me and I just can't put it in. PLEASE give it to me!"

I turned around and asked my girls, "Show of hands, who thinks I should fuck her right now and who thinks I should toy with her a little bit more? Who is for toy?" Thalia's hand went up but she was alone in that matter. "Fuck her now?" Annabeth's and Piper's went up. I turned back to my soon to no longer be virgin goddess and said, "Your sisters took pity on you…. too bad I'm in charge here and I feel like fucking your tits first." I then moved so that I could lay my dick in the space between her breasts. Next thing she knew I grabbed both of them and was mashing them together on my dick. She moaned a little and then I started to hump her tits. It felt great. Not as good as if I did this to Annabeth's but still pretty damn good, what made it better was the fact of who I was doing it to.

I didn't even try to last that long as I wanted to cover her in cum, I just liked something about the sight of her covered in me. Without me trying to not cum I came pretty quickly. It spewed out and I moved quickly. I let go of her tits and aimed my dick directly at them. I thought about just letting it all go on her face but that would be too easy. When I was finished, from the bottom of her breasts to her chin and a nice portion of her hair had come all over it. _Maybe I should be a painter_ , I thought to myself.

Artemis then said, "I hope you enjoyed my breasts. Now, PLEASE Master I'm BEGGING you, PLEASE PUT YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME!"

I thought about it and then had a wonderful idea, well she probably wouldn't think it's wonderful. I turned back to my girls and said, "Annabeth and Piper go and fuck each other's brains out in the bathroom." I then used my powers to make a strap on appear already strapped on Annabeth.

"Yes Master," They said together before they started to go to their destination. Before they had even closed the door, Annabeth's shirt was already off and her bra was off by the time the door closed.

"Thalia, come here." I ordered the princess of lightning.

She came over and after looking at my dick and licking her lips at the sight of all the cum just sitting on her former Mistress she said, "Yes my lord?"

"Do you think I should fuck Artemis or fuck you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"So, either you fuck Artemis or you fuck me and push off her fucking a little bit longer? I think you know what I want." She said as she lifted off her top and slid off her pants. When she saw my confused look, she said, "You didn't give me and Piper underwear, because...reasons."

"Oh ya," I said as I smiled. I then grabbed her by the hips and pushed her onto the bed, right next to her former mistress. My hands moved up to her tits as I got ready to enter her. I pinched her nipples a little bit, earning a moan from her. It was probably louder than it should have been because she was probably trying to gloat about being fucked in front of Artemis. I moved my hands back to her hips and thrust into her as hard as I could.

"OH GODS PERCY!" she screamed out and then said, "Give a girl a little bit of a warning next time."

I decided to ignore that comment and pull out of her and thrust back in at the same speed. I kept it slow and strong. I after a few more powerful thrusts into her pussy I asked, "Do you want me to speed up at all?"

She managed to look at Artemis and said, "No. What you're doing now is great." she then grabbed her own tits and started to play with them a little. Probably a half an hour went past before I was almost ready. She had finished already and was probably pretty close for another time. I didn't even need to say anything. We just locked eyes and she knew that I was almost there. Then without being asked or ordered to she spread her legs to the point of doing the splits. This increased how tight she was way too much for me to hold on any longer. "Cum Master. Cum inside of me! LET ME FEEL YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME!" and with that I started to blow.

When I was done, I pulled out of her and saw some of my cum starting to leak out but she was still too high on pleasure to really even care. It was the happiest I had ever seen Thalia and it was a good look for her, you know naked and filled with my cum with a smile on her face.

I then turned my attention back to my moon goddess, who had been playing with herself the whole time me and Thalia were fucking. Too bad for her I used my powers to remove her ability to cum. She then said, "PLLLEASEEEEE MASTER, let it be my turn. I NEED it to be."

I smiled and thought to myself _I just got Artemis the goddess of the moon and man hating goddess to beg me to fuck her. I love my life._ I then said, "What is it that you need?"

Getting kinda angry but still horny as hell, she said, "I NEED YOUR DICK MASTER! I NEED YOU AND YOUR DICK TO STOP FUCKING AROUND AND FUCK ME ALREADY!" When she was done she covered her mouth and instantly felt sorry for it.

Before she could even say anything, I said very calmly, "Artemis...I'm going to fuck you now but it won't be soft or slow because it is your first time. No, it's going to be as hard and as fast as I can go. Then after I take your virgin title, I'm going to fuck your asshole and then I'm going to fuck your mouth. Maybe if you're a good little bitch between then and now I will clean my dick off before it goes in your mouth...maybe."

Very scared she said, "Yes Master. I understand Master. I'm sorry I raised my voice to you Master."

I didn't say anything to that. I just lined up my dick and thrust in as hard as I could. She screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was probably as tight as Thalia is when she does the splits on my dick. I then started to pull out and when I did a silver light came out of her vagina. It slowly got brighter and brighter until it was gone and in front of me, like floating, was a scroll. It looked like it was ancient, like last seen when the gods were still young.

I unrolled the scroll and read what was on it. _To the man who takes my flower. I know that one day I will fall in love with a man and surrender myself to him fully. To this man I hereby swear my eternal love and loyalty to. From now on I am at your beck and call. May we have many happy years together. -Artemis_ When I was done reading it, the same glow that was in her vagina appeared on the paper and then I started to glow as well. When it died out the paper was gone.

Thalia had recovered enough to ask, "What did it say?"

"It pretty much said that she's my bitch now. She swears absolute love and loyalty to me and says that she will be at my beck and call."

"So, nothing new?" She asked, already slipping back into her post sex bliss.

"Master, you now have access to my domains. You can control moon light, move at super speeds, you are now more agile, and you have excellent aim with a bow." Artemis chimed in.

"Well we can talk about what all that means after we are done." I then went back to thrusting into her. I didn't slowly speed up like I usually did, but I just started out at full speed. I did notice a little bit of ichor dripping out but did not pay it much attention. I was getting ready to finish when I remembered that I had taken that ability away from her. I then said, "Artemis if you can outlast me then I will not fuck your ass and mouth." She nodded in agreement. I already knew that the second that I let her cum again that she would send me over the edge. There was no way that I could lose this, not saying that to be cocky but there is no possible way.

I used my powers to let her cum again and she instantly came and send me along with her.

* * *

Just like I said, by the end of the month...I said that right? Well whatever, here's another chapter for ya. I would say that I would get another one up soon but right now I think I should probably be getting ready for my mid-terms that are coming up and not writing on here. I do believe that this will be only a 2 part-er with the rest of her fucking in the next chapter and maybe Thalia's revenge in it as well, depends on how much they fuck.


	12. I Fuck With and Then Fuck the Moon Pt 2

I waited a moment or two for Artemis to enjoy her first orgasm from an actual dick. After that I said, "Looks like you lost. I guess that means that it's time fuck your ass and then your mouth."

She was still smiling in her pleasure high when she said, "That was rigged and you know it."

I shrugged and said, "But you agreed to it so who's the idiot here? Now get on all fours."

"Yes Master," she said as she rolled herself over and then sat up so she was being propped up by her legs and arms. She looked down at her body and whined a little before saying, "I'm leaking already. I wanted one of my sisters to eat you out of me."

I chuckled a little at how far she had come in less than 24 hours. I then put my hands on her hips and lined myself up. When just the tip hit her entrance, she tensed up and I then said, "Relax Arty. You're going to love it." She then glared at me for calling her Arty, well as much of a glare that she could do in this position. I then used my powers to make it so she would indeed love it, hey I may be trying the whole slave master thing for a little bit but that doesn't mean I get to lie to her. Plus, if she liked it then she would want to do anal more than if she didn't enjoy herself.

"Can you at least make it-" she was saying but was cut off by her gasping and a little bit of screaming. If you didn't guess, I put my dick in the Huntress's ass. "OH MY GODS! IT HURTS BUT FEELS SO GOOD! I DON'T KNOW IF IT HURTS MORE OR FEELS GOOD MORE."

I let her lack thereof correct words go as she had my dick in her at the moment. I slowly pulled out of her, only to thrust back in. I decided to be a little nice and used my powers to act as some lube, as it was her first time and her ass was UNBELIEVABLY tight. Like so tight that I am surprised I got in once, let alone out and back in. I managed to quicken my pace a little bit but only slightly. But that didn't matter was I was quickly approaching my climax and I made it so she was too. I thought I had more control than I did as I pulled out a little too much and came. One the plus side she also came and also on the plus side I painted her ass with my cum so now it matched her tits. After I was done…. well coming, she collapsed onto my bed.

I was toying with the idea of fucking her ass and/or pussy again but I had other girls that needed my attention. When she stopped making moans and other noises I said, "Arty I have a choice for you to make."

Muffled from her talking into the sheets she said, "What is it Master? Is it an actual choice this time?"

I chuckled a little and said, "Yes, it is. Now roll over. As much as I love talking to your cum covered ass I would like to talk to your face."

She wiggled her butt a little before she rolled over. "Does my Master like this view better?"

"I don't know. Both are pretty good views. Do you want to make your choice or should I have you do both of the things that I am thinking of?"

"I'll take my choice, thank you Master," she said while bowing her head a little.

"Choice number one is I fuck your face right now and choice number two is you happily let me fuck your face in front of the Hunt one day," I said as an evil grin grew on my face.

"Why would I choose the second one when I can just do it now?" she asked while sitting up a bit. From the way that she was sitting I could see that a lot of my cum was still on her tits but some had come off when she was lying face first on my bed.

"Well you probably haven't noticed just yet but your body is going to be quite tired shortly, as even with your godly stamina on top of your already impressive stamina you are not used to having sex of any kind. My guess is that it has taken its toll on your body and you are probably starting to feel it right now. So, what is your answer? Oh, by the way if you choose the right now option and you pass out at all then I will wake you back up, make sure you're ok and then proceed to continue fucking your face AND I will be fucking you in front of the Hunt then. So, do you think you can make it?"

She weighed her options. She then said, not happy with the answer that she was about to give, "I will let you fuck my face in from on the Hunt, Master. It is taking a lot of my remaining strength to sit up and not pass out right now. This is so weird I am never tired like this unless it was a long battle."

I climbed onto the bed and kissed her on the forehead. I then said, "You'll get used to it. I'll just have to fuck you more often." I then shrugged like it was no big deal. I then got up and looked at my girls that I had in front of me. I had the Huntress both covered in cum and leaking cum and I also had my princess of lightning who was currently fingering herself to get some of the cum out of her pussy and to her mouth. I then said, "Thalia, keep your sister awake for a little longer. Eat some of the cum out from her pussy."

She gave me a look as if she really didn't want to be interrupted but she then said, "As you wish my Master." She then proceeded to move herself so she could stay lying down on the bed and eat from her former mistresses. As she started that I decided to check on my two other girls.

I walked over to the bathroom and was surprised that I didn't hear anything. I opened the door and went in. I found both Annabeth and Piper passed out on the floor next to each other with the water running and them both soaking wet. It looked like they both passed out from pleasure or something like that. I willed the water to turn off and walked over to my soaking and naked girlfriend. I nudged her foot a little and she groaned a little and rolled over and pulled Piper in close. Now Annabeth's face was firmly in Piper's tits and then Piper, still asleep, moved her hand so it held Annabeth's ass.

It was almost too good to wake them up from it, almost. I decided that I would have a little bit of fun before they woke up. I focused on Annabeth and thought an order to her. I don't think I've had to do this since before she was mine and it was still a little weird. All I thought to her was _Find her nipple and suck_.

At first, I didn't see her do anything but then I saw her head move a little. I quietly move a little closer to see what was going on. I was then able to see her mouth opening a little and her tongue coming out to find what she was looking for. When she found the nipple, her tongue circled around it a few times and then she slowly brought her lips to it. This is when Piper let out either a moan or a groan but didn't move. Annabeth's lips then closed around it and I could only guess started to suck.

At first nothing happened but a few seconds later Piper moaned again. Then again, a little bit louder. Then again in her normal speaking volume. This is when her eyes opened to see her Mistress suckling at her tits and her Master smiling while this happened. She was about to say something but I thought to her, _Quiet she's still asleep_.

She then got a sly smile and gave me her "come fuck me" look and then moved her hand from Annabeth's ass to her own and touched her mark. She then thought to me, _Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join in?_

 _Well if you insist_ , I thought back. I had used the water that was all around them to pick Annabeth up and put her on top of Piper, without waking her or letting Piper's nipple fall out of her mouth. Now I had Annabeth's big beautiful ass staring back at me. Piper then moved her hands, which were at her sides as when I moved Annabeth on top of her she also rolled over a little, and placed them on her ass. She then moved her hands a little and used them to spread Annabeth's legs just a little bit.

I kneeled down and lined myself up, but kept myself from touching her entrance. I then grinned at Piper and thrust into her asshole. Needless to say, but I think she was surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she yelled after she woke up to find my dick inside her ass and Piper's tit inside her mouth.

I then said, "Well how else was I supposed to wake you up?" I then pulled out and trust back into her ass once more.

She then looked at me, well as much as she could, and said, "Well then, I'm up so pick up the fucking pace Percy."

I did not need to be told twice. I started to speed up and each time she moaned with pleasure from her Master fucking her ass. I then said, "Annabeth, since your mouth is free at the moment, why don't you eat Piper's pussy and give her some pleasure."

Before Annabeth could respond, Piper moved and made it so Annabeth didn't even have to move and she was at the daughter of love's pussy. My Wise Girl then said, "I don't think I have much of a choice anymore." She then lowered her head and started to dive into one of her best friend's pussy.

It took another 10 or so minutes before I was ready to finished on her ass. She had already orgasmed once and, through her skills with her tongue and lips, Piper did as well. As I was almost there, I used my powers to speed up both of their orgasms so that they would have another when I finished. And then a thrust or two later we all finished. I filled Annabeth's ass with my cum, Piper filled Annabeth's mouth with her juices and Annabeth did the same to Piper, who was laying under Annabeth just waiting for it to happen.

When I was done filling her ass, I let her go and pulled out of her. When I did this, she collapsed back onto the follow and almost passing out again. She then said, between breaths, "That was great Percy, but I don't think I have another in me tonight."

Thinking about all the fucking I had already done tonight and just expecting that Thalia has something that involved me fucking Artemis tomorrow, I decided that I also had enough for the night. I then stood up and said, "I think it's time for bed then."

Rolling over and looking at me she said, "Can you do something about my ass first?"

Piper then held up her arm and said, "I can help."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm sure you can but I got this one." I then used my powers and willed the cum to flow from her ass and to both Piper and Annabeth's mouth. Then, without another word they both opened their mouths and drank it all. "Is that better?"

Licking her lips, Annabeth said, "Yes, it is. Now can I ask you for another favor Seaweed Brain?"

Totally knowing what she was going to ask for, I asked, "What does my Wise Girl want now?"

With her big stormy eyes, she said, "Carry me to bed?" she then pushed out her bottom lip. You know the face that people in movies and real life do to get stuff.

Already knowing that I would do it, I started to pick her up and say, "What kind of freaky sex were you two having that your legs are now broke?"

Piper then walked up beside me and said, "I didn't even start to get into the freaky stuff yet." Me and Annabeth just looked at each other with a little bit of worry on both of our faces and silently agreed to never leave her in charge with total authority. Piper opened the door and held it open from me. We walked out into the room and we weren't surprised at what I found...ok I wasn't surprised.

Thalia was on top of Artemis and licking her tits, it looked like she had gotten most of the cum that was on there off. When looking closer I could see that not only was she licking and sucking on her tits she was also fingering her former mistress's pussy. She looked over at us and said, "Took you guys long enough. I was running out of ideas on keeping myself busy." She then saw that I was carrying Annabeth bridal style from the bathroom and she jumped up from what she was doing and said, "What happened to Annabeth?!" while she was coming over to us.

"Nothing too bad. Apparently, Piper broke her legs with some freaky sex before I walked in," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Thalia saw that and said, "Well played Annie well played."

Her eyes then shot open and glared at Thalia. She then said, "I told you to never call me that." she said while she stared daggers at her best friend.

Me, being lost as usual, asked the question, "Why can't she call you that?"

She then turned her head and looked at me and said, "First off because I told her not to and second off because I said so."

I looked between both of them, Annabeth staring daggers at Thalia and Thalia slyly smiled back at her. I then said, "Well one of you is going to tell me or else I'm going to fuck both of you until you pass out and then I will wake you up and do it again. The whole time taking away your ability to climax." I then saw terror in both of their eyes. I'm glad that Annabeth wasn't probably thinking straight, because of being mad, because she would have seen right through and called my bluff.

Thalia spoke up and said, "It's because the cyclops that trapped me and Luke and Grover called her Annie to taught her. She now hates the name because it reminds her of when the cyclops tried to use her father's voice to lure her out."

"But doesn't Mr. D sometimes call you Annie Bell?"

Annabeth answered this question by saying, "That's different because of two reasons. One he is a god so not much I can do. And two because he added the Bell part at the end. When we first got her Chiron and Mr. D both called me Annie and let's just say it didn't go so well for them."

Thaila laughed a little before saying, "Ya you can say that again. They were lucky she didn't have her knife on her at the time but weren't so lucky cause she still had her hammer with her."

Trying not to break out laughing, I asked, "Did you hit Mr. D and Chiron with your hammer because they called Annie?"

"I, at least, gave them a warning. Chiron listened to it but Mr. D…. not so much. I swung and hit Mr. D's hand and then Chiron went and grabbed my other hand and told me to stop. So, I hit his hand too."

"I never realized what a devil child you were." I said before laughing at the thought of Annabeth going around camp with her hammer trying to hammer anyone who called her Annie. After I was done laughing, I asked Thalia, "So knowing all this, why did you call her Annie?"

"To get on her nerves a little. She's like my little sister, I need to pick on her sometimes," she then started to walk away.

Annabeth then stopped her and said, "Thalia come here," Thalia came over and Annabeth put her hand on her shoulder. Her hand then slid down to her nipple and she grabbed it and twisted it. She then said, very calmly, "Don't call me Annie."

"Ow ow ow yes ow ow ok I won't call you Annie again," Thalia said through the probably extreme pain.

Again, very calm she said, "Yes what?"

Knowing what she wanted, Thalia said, "Yes Mistress Yes Mistress."

Annabeth then released her nipple and said, "Not again." Thalia was going to say something but she was too busy holding her tit and trying to make her nipple feel better.

I then realized something, "Thalia...how did you know about what happened when Annabeth and Luke first met Chiron and Mr. D? Weren't you a tree at that point?"

After a quick glare at Annabeth, for well you know what, she said, "When I was first turned into a tree I could feel what was going on in camp. It was really weird. Like I didn't see anything but I knew and felt what was going on. This only lasted a few days or so, enough to see that my friends were alright and safe."

"This sometimes happens to people when they are turned into inanimate objects," Artemis shared, "While it wouldn't take much power for dear ole dad to turn Thalia into a tree, it would take a lot of power to also have her consciousness fade right when she was turned."

"So, if I was turned into a fish or some kind of animal, then I would continue to know what was going on and remember everything until I either died or was turned back but if I was turned into a rock then I would know what was going on around me for a few days?" I asked.

"More or less, yes. It depends on how powerful the individual is when they are turned," she shared as she sat up and turned to where we all were. Now I could clearly see that Thalia did end up cleaning Artemis up pretty good. I don't think I could find a spot where cum was.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, are you ever going to put me down?" Annabeth asked as she looked up at me.

"What? You don't like to be carried around like a princess?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

"No, I do but I like sleep more," she answered as I put her down. She then crawled her way to her usual spot and looked at me. "You coming?"

I climbed in the bed and crawled over to be next to my Wise Girl, I then looked at all my girls. Piper was eyeing the spot right next to me and so was Thalia. Piper looked like she really needed some sleep. Thalia looked like she had just woken up or was at least quite good at hiding how tired she was. Then there was Artemis, who was still at the end of my bed, who I'm pretty sure was passed out. Guess having sex with me and Thalia tiring her out more than her nightly patrol with the moon or the Hunt. Before I even knew what happened, both Thalia and Piper rushed over to lay next to me. Piper won. She was standing closer in the first place.

Thalia then glared at Piper and Piper just smiled back at her. Thalia then went around the bed and laid next to her Mistress. I then said, "Hey Artemis? Can you get up? You're kinda on all the sheets."

She rolled over and said, "Whoops sorry Master." She then got up and brought the blankets up to us and then went back to where she was laying.

Before she laid back down I said, "Artemis there are some blankets in the closet if you get cold down there."

She then redirected her path from the end of the bed to the closet and grabbed a blanket for herself. She then laid back down and said, "Thank you Master. Have sweet dreams everyone."

We then all said our good nights and drifted off to sleep. I really loved staying in my own body at night, especially when its surrounded by all these beautiful women.

********Time Skip to the next morning********

I woke up, ok that's kinda obvious but I didn't wake up. I was woken up by something. But I don't know what it was. I looked around and saw that my girls were still sleeping, well except for Artemis. By the sounds of it she was talking to the Hunt in the bathroom. Maybe that was what woke me up. I then focused on listening to her conversation, I know eavesdropping was wrong but she's kinda mine now and she's in my cabin so….ya. I never could hear someone else's conversation so clearly, maybe it's another part of her domains that she forgot to tell me. It sounded like she had just started to talk to them, "... happy to hear that everything is ok there. I will be back later today. I want you to make sure all the girls are ready for a meeting when I get back. I have some things to tell the Hunt."

I then heard a girl, whose voice I didn't recognize, say, "Will do Artemis. Is Thalia coming back?" When she asked the questions, she sounded hopeful that she would be.

"No. I'll explain why at our meeting. Now get back to your duties. I don't want anyone to be slacking off while I am away."

"Right away. See you tonight My Lady," I then heard her hand go through the Iris Message. I HEARD THAT. This was going to take some getting used to. I would be definitely staying away from Aphrodite's cabin, I do NOT want to know what is going on in the cabin.

She then walked out of the bathroom and saw that I was awake but the others were not. She reached behind her and I then heard her in my head saying, _Good morning Master. I hope you slept well and that I did not wake you._

I then thought back, _I did and I don't think you woke me up but something did. Has there been any other noises since you got up?_

She thought for a second and then replied with, _Not that I can think of. It's been a quiet morning. Not even any explosions from the Hephaestus cabin…. well yet anyway. But I did only wake up a few minutes ago so there might have been some earlier._

 _Ok. So how is the Hunt?_ I asked.

She walked back over to where she slept and sat down. She then said, _Things are going good. I will be telling them the whole story of what happened later today when I go back. I'm hoping that whatever magic Eros made for you, works on them a little bit._ She then looked down and blushed a little bit before she said, _I am sorry for the way that I acted last night. I just couldn't control myself anymore._

I smiled a little bit and then said, _It's fine. It was kinda my fault as well. Plus, it was your first time having sex so something weird is bound to happen. So, you said that I have access to your domains now, right?_

She smiled knowing that I didn't hold last night against her. She then said, _Yes. All of them._

 _So, you said that I will have_ _control moon light, move at super speeds, be more agile, and I will be actually able to hit something with a bow. Anything else?_

 _Oh yes. You will have enhanced hearing and sight. And be able to track anything as long as you find some tracks or something. You will also be able to teleport using moonlight, kinda like shadow traveling. But I have to warn you that I gave my full blessing to a huntress once and she tried to moon travel and she got about halfway there._

Curious, I asked, _What do you mean by about halfway there?_

 _She got halfway there. Half of her was there and half of her was here. It takes a lot more energy than normal shadow traveling but it can be done as long as you are under the moon._

 _So, what about when the moon is out during the day?_

She thought about it for a second and said, _It might be possible but please do not try that Master. The darker the surroundings and the brighter the moonlight the better. But remember that it is heavily taxing on your strength and your body. Shadow traveling is easier because you can just fade into the shadows but with moon traveling you become moonlight and move from one place to another. PLEASE be careful with this power and don't do it with more than one other person, don't even do it with another person if you can help it._

I decided to listen to her warning and said, _I'll be careful with it._

 _Thank you Master,_ she said. She then continued by saying, _Is there anything I can help you with at the moment?_

 _Actually yes. I think you can help me with something...after all you kinda caused it with walking out naked._

Getting my idea, she nodded and pulled the blankets out from the end of the bed. She then crawled underneath the blanket and slowly made her way up to me. I slid down a bit and put my arms around Annabeth and Piper, they woke up a little bit but then went back to sleep. After a moment or two of not seeing her, Artemis's mouth found its place around my dick. It's a great way to wake up. I moved my hands down both Annabeth and Piper and started to play with their tits.

Annabeth was the first one of them to react as her eyes opened up and looked at me. She both looked like she was annoyed at me waking up and happy in the way I woke her up. I then gave her nipple a little pinch and she moaned before saying, "I'm up I'm up Seaweed Brain."

"Just wanted to make sure. Why don't' you wake up our little lightning princess over there. I want to hear what her plan is for Artemis." I then moved my hand from my Wise Girl to the head of Artemis that was about to get up and say something. I put my hand down and said, "Just keep working Arty."

She made two moans or groans, not sure which one it was, and I took that as if she said either "OK" or "Yes Master". But again, I wasn't sure which she said. After that she went back to work and I moved my hand to Piper, who was still asleep even through the pinching of her nipple that I was doing. My hand found its way to her pussy and then found its way into her pussy. This woke her up, after all she had one hand pinching one of her nipples and another hand putting three fingers in and out of her pussy.

She opened her eyes and looked lovingly over at me before saying, "I see we're starting early today." She then licked her lips and moved her own hands to play with both of her tits, taking the job away from my hand.

I then looked back at Annabeth and found her on top of Thalia with her mouth locked on hers. She was straddling her waist and playing with her tits.

I then felt myself almost at my edge, I just woke up give me a break. So, I took my hand that was still going in and out of Piper's pussy and my other hand and moved them both to Artemis's hand and held her down on it. She got the idea of what was going to happen as she started to suck more and more. I then came and filled the mouth that just 24 hours ago had never tasted any cum. When I was done I released Artemis from my grip and let her up. I then said, "That's enough for now Arty. You can come up."

"Ok Master," she said. She then came up the opposite way I thought she would go. Instead of going back the way she came, she went and crawled the rest of the way up the bed and laid on my stomach and rested her head on my chest. I could feel her tits squished against me.

"Not what I meant but I like it," I said as I then reached down and grabbed her ass. "Oh, I have a feeling that Thalia is going to have me fuck this a lot before you leave today."

Thalia then chimed in between breath and kisses, "Something like that."

"Arty, Piper and Annabeth go get cleaned up. I need to hear what I will be doing today." I ordered.

Those three girls then got up and said, "Yes Master" and went to fulfill their orders.

I then turned to Thalia, who was just laying there smiling a devious smile at me. "Get over here and explain that smile you have to me."

* * *

And where is the part 2 of 2 parts for fucking Artemis. As for her punishment, it will be coming up next chapter and after that I think I have thought of some kind of plot to do. So you'll have that to look forward to...whenever I update it next, well the punishment should be coming up soon but after that I'll have stuff I need to do for school so I'll have to push off writing for a little bit again. Until next time.


	13. Artemis's Punishment Pt 1

She the rolled over to me and rolled right into my open arm. She stopped and wound up leaning on her right side looking at me. She propped herself up with her arm and she looked beautiful. Even after just getting up and being fucked multiple different times and ways the previous day and after whatever you call what Annabeth and her were doing...she still looked beautiful. Even in the somewhat kindaish light there was in here I could still see her electric blue eyes staring at me. She then said, "So you want to know how I want my payback?"

"Ya,"

"Well...it's not as much physical payback as it is more mental. You see I have seen what Artemis can take and it is more than you will give her. Not more than you can do, it's more than I know that you would do. You would never let go as much as I would need you to let go. I saw how much she took after she fought Atlas and that was after she held the world. I can't break her that way, she would keep fighting and resisting until she either passes out or dies."

"She sure resisted sucking my dick yesterday," I added.

"You see, she did. Even where the rest of us have just gave in and sucked your dick, she resisted. It was a little bit but she did, of course that was also a special case of her powers were dampened and if she was at full strength then she probably would have resisted more."

"Ok ok ok. Artemis is amazing and can stand up against a lot. What am I doing to her today?" I asked.

"I want you to fuck her mind," she said with the devilish smile returning to her face. She then continued with, "I want you to make it so her mind is how it was yesterday, before you took her. So she thinks she is still free and never fucked."

"Ok?"

"And I want you to make her think that the rest of us are her Hunt and I want you to fuck us in front of her. Fuck us over and over again until she begs you to stop. Then she'll offer herself as a trade for her Hunt being spared. That's when you fuck her and then go back to fucking us until you are done and the rest of us have had our fill."

"Um...wow. That's more thought through than I thought it would be," I said surprised and shocked at her plan.

"What do you mean by that? Do you not think I think things through?" she asked pretending that she was hurt.

"Well there was that time you almost used Bessie to topple Olympus," I said. She then punched me in the shoulder, I should have seen that coming. "Ow it's true though."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Ok besides that one time of you almost destroyed all of us. I was just surprised that you came up with that plan so quickly."

"Well to tell the truth, the whole way from the Hunt to where you picked me up I thought of how I would get payback on her."

"Your plans included me and Annabeth and Piper and me fucking you all?" I asked really surprised.

"Well I changed them a little bit. Like it was mainly me fucking her with a dildo." She said trying to clear things up.

"Mainly?"

"Don't worry about it," she said before she came in and kissed me in an attempt to make me stop asking questions. The attempt worked. "So, you'll do it?"

I thought about it for a moment. I then said, "If it is really how you want to get payback then I will. Is it just the five of us or do you want me to get Aphrodite involved? I think she is supposed to come back tomorrow."

Her devilish smile grew bigger. "Can you do that Master? That would make everything better."

"Go clean up a little bit. I'll see if she has finished all that she needs to do or not."

She nodded and then kissed my cheek, "Thank you Master." She then got up and ran over to the bathroom. While the door was open I hear a few moans coming from inside that room. I should probably check that out. Should is the keyword here.

I then focused on Aphrodite and said, _Aphrodite, are you up?_

After a few seconds she responded with, _I wasn't but I am always ready to serve you. What do you need Master?_

 _Did you finish all that you need to do? Thalia would like you to be here when we punish Artemis._

It was another second before she responded with, _I still have some stuff to do but I can be there when you need me to be._

 _Ok. I'll let you know when we need you. Then you can go back till tomorrow._

 _Yes Master. I will be ready when you need me._ She said before I disconnected our mind link thing.

I then looked down at myself and realized that I should probably get dressed as well. The only problem with that was that if I went in for a shower then I don't think any of us would come out for a long time. I decided that getting dressed could wait. Realizing that they might be a while, I went over to my couch and sat down. I turned on the TV and channel surfed a little bit before I found an episode of The Office on and decided to just leave that on.

An episode later, Annabeth came out of the bathroom. I turned and found her with her hair all dry and pulled back into a ponytail. The rest of her was naked though. "You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you would say that right now."

"What about if I said it as a general statement. Like you're always beautiful."

She came over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Well then thank you. I am sure this has nothing to do with the fact that there is nothing obstructing your view of…. well me." We then kissed.

I broke from the kiss and said, "That might have helped but," I then leaned in for another kiss and she gave in right away. I then continued, "you're always beautiful, especially when you don't know it."

She then looked at me and asked, "When is that Seaweed Brain?"

"Well if I told you then you would know and that would make it less special," I answered. I then heard the bathroom door open and close once again and found Artemis come out. "Good to see you again Arty." Annabeth then slid off my lap and rested to the side of me

As she walked over she said, "It wasn't even an hour since you last saw me." When she got over to me, I saw that she was smiling. She had her black as night hair all straightened and flowing down her back and a little bit in front of her. I'm pretty sure she positioned her hair so that it would block some of her nipples from my view. She was also naked and, besides the way she had her hair, made no attempts to block my view of her. She sat down on the other side of me. When she did she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "For what it's worth, I'm happy to see you too again."

I then wrapped my one arm around Annabeth and my other arm around her and let my hand rest on her tit. I didn't try and go under her hair though, I just put my hand right on it and gave it a little squeeze. She looked like she enjoyed it but didn't let me hear her moan. I then said, "Did you sleep well? You have a long day ahead of you Arty."

"Oh yes I slept quite well. I passed out pretty much as soon as I got my blanket and returned to my spot on the bed. Also, I informed the Hunt that I would be back later today so that means they should be expecting me around 3 or 4."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. I was going to say something else but then I heard the bathroom door open and I turned and found my last two concubines walking over to us. I then said, "At least you two are done." I then noticed something, "Wait, why are you two still all wet?"

Piper then said, "I'm always wet when I'm around you Master."

Thalia just looked at her and then said, "Piper was helping me get clean." She then smiled at Piper before saying, "There was a spot that I could not reach that she helped me clean." Piper, surprisingly then blushed a little.

"Ok, so why did you take so long and why are you two still wet?"

Piper answered this time and said, "It was a REALLY dirty spot. It took a while to clean. And then I got a little dirty while cleaning her so then she had to help clean me. It was a whole thing."

Both girls then stood in front of me, dripping a little bit and stealing glances at each other and smiling and then looking at the ground. I could tell that they were waiting for me to dry them off. I then found the remote and turned the TV off. This confused...well everyone. I then said, "I thought that since you two took so long and since you decided to stand in front of the TV that I should have you two be the entertainment."

In a tone that sounded like she knew everything, Piper said, "We're already naked Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and said, "Yes I can see that Piper. But this does not stop you from dancing. Until the horn for breakfast blows you two are to dance the sluttiest dance you can do." I then laced my words with charmspeaking, "You two will feel the music all around you and need to dance. You will dance as if your lives, or in this case your next orgasm, depends upon your dance moves. Every move you make will make you hornier and hornier but you will not be able to do anything about it until I say so. Now dance my little sluts."

"I must dance," they both said under their breath. They both began to dance and they both started with playing with their hair and getting that out of the way. Then they both started doing different moves but they both got the same effect...their ass and tits jiggled like they were made out of jello.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them, so I leaned in and asked Annabeth, "What time is breakfast again?"

"Because they change it so much. 8 am Seaweed Brain," she said as I was able to see her hands creeping south.

I then leaned towards Artemis, who was currently sitting on her hands and trying to resist the temptation that I was providing her with. I then asked, "What time is it?"

Turning her head to me, she said, "It's 7:03am and since you have access to my domains you can always find this out as well."

Sure enough, I closed my eyes and focused and found the correct time. I then quickly reopened my eyes and said, "Cool. How is this your domains?"

"The ancients used to tell the time and time of year by the position of the sun, the moon, and the stars. After a little bit of time, both me and my brother were able to always tell the time of day and the date."

I had an idea. I had two beautiful girls both naked and dancing like sluts in front of me and two also beautiful and also naked girls on either side of me. "Annabeth. Artemis. I want both of you to suck on dick and balls."

"Yes Master," came from Annabeth as she slid down off the couch and started to suck my cock.

"Wait, what?" Artemis asked as she also slid down off the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked really confused.

"Well it looks like Annabeth has taken my dick so you got my balls. Go on and start sucking."

Still confused, she got closer and closer to her destination. She then said, "Yes Master." She held them in her hand for a moment and played with them. After that she slowly brought her mouth closer and closer before she put them in her mouth and started to do as she was told.

The two of them combined felt amazing but I think that Annabeth was doing a little bit better but that might be because Artemis hadn't really seen a dick and balls up close before yesterday. I then leaned back into the couch and enjoyed the shows. The first being Thalia and Piper dancing for me and the second being Annabeth and Artemis sucking me off. I have to say, both of the shows were very entertaining. They entertained me until I heard the horn for breakfast. During that time, I had cum a few times and Annabeth and Artemis had switched jobs each time I came.

When the horn did blow, Thalia and Piper slowly stopped their dancing and looked at me to tell them what to do next. I merely snapped my fingers and gave them both the strongest and most pleasure filled orgasm of their lives. Both had a hard time standing up while it had hit them. Thalia had almost fell over completely, but Annabeth was there to help her down. Piper had a little bit more experience with orgasms so she knew right away that she would have to sit down for this one.

I then stood up and said, "Good dancing girls. It was very entertaining. Annabeth and Artemis, good job as well. Artemis, you have come very far in such a little amount of time, well done." I then used my powers to clean myself and Annabeth up and then put clothes on us both. For both of us it was a camp shirt, but her's hugged her curves a little bit more than mine did. I got a pair of swim trunks and she got a pair of yoga shorts that were short enough to show off what Athena gave her but not short enough to make her look like a slut.

"No bra?" she asked.

"Do you want another piece of fabric between your tits and pleasure?" I asked.

"Do you?" she came back with.

 _Damn it. That's the bad part of having a smart girlfriend, she usually wins the arguments_ , I thought. "Ok, do you want to wear a bra to breakfast and then have it ripped off when we get back?"

"Well it would be nice not having to wonder if others could see my nipples," she said. I then snapped my fingers and a bra was put on her. I don't think I did it right though as she said, "Percy? Really?"

I smiled and shrugged before saying, "What? You wanted a bra on?"

Trying really hard not to smile she said, "Yes I wanted one on but not one on my shirt. It goes under my shirt. I'm not Superman so I don't wear my underwear on the outside."

I couldn't help but laugh. I then snapped my fingers again and I fixed the problem that I totally made. I then looked at Thalia and Piper who were still on the ground trying to recover. I made clothes appear next to them for when they were done. I then told Artemis, "Since gods don't really eat, you will be saying here. When they recover, please clean them up with your powers. Then I want you to clean the cabin."

"Yes Master," she said. I then looked around and realized how messy it was. There were random clothes everywhere, the sheets were barely on the bed, and I don't even know what category of hurricane probably went through the bathroom this morning.

I then wrapped my arm around my Wise Girl and we went to breakfast. It was kind of weird with it just being me and Annabeth at my table. I had almost already grown used to having a lot more people at my table. Annabeth went and checked on her cabin and when she came back she sat across from me. About 5 minutes later, Chiron started the morning announcements, of which there wasn't really any. The only big one was that archery would be canceled today after yesterday, apparently a stray arrow went all the way from the practice range and landed in the strawberry fields. That wasn't that bad except in the strawberry fields it landed in a Demeter girl's leg. She was all good now but they decided to cancel archery for the day, just in case.

After that announcement, we got to eat. That's about when both Piper and Thalia showed up. They were both wearing pretty much the same thing as Annabeth but Thalia's shirt was black, I decided to give her a little bit of her punk princessness. Piper sat down next to Annabeth and Thalia was next to me and we all started to eat. "So, what did we miss?" Thalia asked while taking a nice sized bite from her omelet.

"You know Maddy of the Demeter cabin?" I asked.

"Ya, the Hunt helped her get here a couple weeks ago, why?" she asked.

"Well she got shot in the leg with an arrow. So archery is canceled for the day. That's about it when it comes to announcements that you guys missed." I then stopped eating. I felt as if there was someone behind me, I looked and there was no one there. I then asked, "Was there just someone behind me?"

Piper shook her head, "No I didn't see anything?"

"Me either and the part of the Hunt blessing that never faded was the WAY improved eyesight and pretty much eyes in the back of my head. Maybe your imagining things."

Going back to my meal, I said, "Ya...maybe."

"So are you guys already for today?" Thalia asked, with a grin growing and growing.

"Oh ya, what am I doing again?" I asked.

"Percy, it was like an hour ago I told you. You are going to be fucking all of us while she watches but she will thing that we," she pointed to herself, Annabeth, and Piper, "all are her Hunt. And then when she offers herself to be taken instead of us, you will take her and then go back to us."

Piper then came in with, "So we are all going to get fucked and she will be too but it'll also be a mind fuck for her."

"Ya pretty much," Thalia said as she took the last bite from her omelet.

Piper shrugged and said, "Well that sounds good to me." then she muttered, "I won't be able to walk right for a few days even with magic."

We talked a little bit more but then decided that we were all done. Piper and Annabeth had to do somethings real quick for their respective cabins and Thalia said that she had to do a few things in her cabin as well. So I told them to be back in my cabin in a half hour and we all went our separate ways.

I then focused on Aphrodite and thought to her, _Are you almost done? Everyone left me for a bit._

She then came back with, _Yes. I have a little bit more to do but it won't take me five minutes to do. Should I just flash into your cabin when I am done Master?_

 _Yes. What do you even need to do right now?_ I asked half curious and half bored while walking to my cabin.

 _I have to make sure everything is going good for love. I need to also make sure that the multiple aspects of myself around the world are all doing what they are supposed to do._

 _Isn't that just fuck guys to make more demigod children?_ I asked like it was a common knowledge.

 _Guys and/or girls and sometimes both at the same time. Not every time I fuck someone it's to get an offspring. Sometimes it's the push that the Fates want to get that person to do something._ She said.

Arriving at my cabin, I thought to her, _Well when you are ready just come to my cabin_.

 _Yes Master,_ she said before I felt her presence disappear from my mind.

I then opened the doors of my cabin and entered to see what Artemis was up to. I closed the door behind me and looked around. I didn't see Artemis but I also didn't see all the clothes and random messes that were around when I left. I then heard her in the bathroom and by the sounds of it she was still cleaning up from everyone's showers this morning. I went in and found Artemis on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a brush. She was still naked and her hair was in a bun to keep it out of the way. When I opened the door she turned, smiled and said, "Hi Master. How was breakfast?"

"It was fine. How is cleaning everything going?" I said with a smile as I had Artemis the goddess of the Hunt and the biggest feminist that I had ever met on her hands and knees scrubbing my floors naked.

She stood up and said, "Well the laundry and the bed is all clean. That was the easy part, the hard part was finding all the small messes around your cabin and cleaning those up. I am almost done fixing the damage that the girls did to this once clean bathroom."

"Wow. If I didn't know better I'd think that you liked taking orders from me and doing housework," I said looking around the pretty already clean bathroom.

"While it is not my first choice of what I would like to spend my time on, it does feel good following your orders and making you happy," she said with a smile.

"Good to see that you are settling into your new role," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Then there was a flash of pink light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was a goddess where the light was. My goddess of love was as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair was a little bit longer than it was before and ended past her shoulders. Besides that, she let her hair go free. She was back in her typical Greek Goddess dress but this time it was accessorized with a nice gold collar around her neck with a trident right in the middle of it. She wasn't wearing any shoes as we were kinda inside. "It's always good to see you..."

Confused at why I stopped, Aphrodite said, "Aphrodite? Did you somehow forget my name Master?"

"No, I was trying to think of a nickname for you. Like Annabeth is Wise Girl, Piper is sometimes Pipes, Thalia is sometimes Pinecone Face but she doesn't like that one, and Artemis is Arty. I can't think of one for you." I said as I walked over to her. I then kissed her on the lips and she gave no resistance.

She then broke from the kiss and said, "You can call me whatever you like Master. Do you need or want me to do anything before my sisters get back?"

"Well I think Artemis has gotten most of the cleaning done for now. Oh but I do have an idea what you can do in the meantime."

She raised one of her perfectly done eyebrows and asked, "Ya and what is that? Should I just slip out of this dress now?"

"Well I wouldn't stop you from doing it but it's not needed for this," I said. I then explained what I wanted her to do and she went off to fulfill my request.

Another five or ten minutes passed as I flipped through the channels on my TV. That's when I heard the door open and close. I turned around and found Piper to be the first one back. "Hey Pipes. Everything all set for the day with your cabin?"

She came over to me and plopped down next to me on the couch. She then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and she then said, "Yep. The bitches all know what they need to do today, wouldn't be surprised if not everything gets done but whatever."

I looked at her and I asked, "Do you need some help getting your cabin in line?"

She laughed as she snuggled up to me and said, "No it's just that today we have some of the more physical activities and when I told them about that, they all were concerned on if their nails would break."

I then laughed and said, "Oh how would they ever survive that live ending injury."

We then both laughed. The door then opened again and this time when it closed it was Annabeth looking around to see what was going on in here. She saw us and sat down next to me and kissed me on the lips as well. But unlike Piper's quick kiss this one was longer and a little bit more passionate. When she broke from it, she asked, "Miss me?"

Trying to be funny, I said, "You were gone?"

She looked at me and asked she laid her head on my shoulder she said, "I have an asshole as for a boyfriend and Master."

"The funny part is that you chose me first and then I chose you. So really this is all just past you's bad decisions."

She laughed a bit and said, "Ya. What was I thinking? Every year I thought you were going to die."

"I like to keep things interesting."

"Is that why you haven't told Sally that you're ok yet?"

All the laughing fell right out of me. "Shit" I then looked at the time and decided that she hopefully would still be at home. "Gotta fix that." I then thought to Artemis, Aphrodite, and Thalia, _Don't come out or into the cabin for a little bit. I need to call my Mom and it would be a little much to explain to her right now why you all would be here._

Then all I got back were three, _Yes Master_.

I then found the remote and found the special button. I press the voice button and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please show me Sally Jackson."

"Percy you're forgetting something," said the voice of the rainbow goddess.

"I'll give you two ne-" I said but then Annabeth threw a gold drachma at the TV.

"She doesn't like taking IOUs." she said.

"Thank you Annabeth Chase, here's your mom Percy." she said as the image changed from a bunch of rainbow colors to one of my mom and Paul's apartment.

"Hey Mom," I said and she kinda jumped a little bit. She looked as she always did but I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh gods Percy you're ok. Where have you been?" that question had a mix of curiosity and a little bit of anger.

I explained where I had been since I disappeared, trying to leave some of the near-death experiences parts out or at least toned down a bit. "Then the past few days a lot of stuff at camp has happened so me calling you just got pushed to the side."

"Thanks for reminding him Annabeth," she said with a smile.

"No problem Sally. How's Paul doing?" she asked.

"He's doing good. Getting ready to go back and teach in a week. Right now, he is in his classroom getting it all ready for his students."

Then Annabeth and her went into a conversation about something, I really don't know, I was just happy to see my mom again and that she was happy.

Meanwhile Piper was pretending that she was asleep and pretended like she just woke up. She yawned and looked around and then said, "Oh hey Mrs. Jackson."

"It's good to see you too Piper. And please you can just call me Sally."

I could see that my mom was going to go and start to talk to Piper about something but then the screen started to fade and I said, "Hey Mom. It looks like that's all the time Iris wants to give us. I'll try and come by soon."

"Love you Percy and stay safe. Annabeth, Piper keep him safe," she said as she blew a kiss at all of us.

"Yes ma'ma" they both said.

"Love you too Mom," I said. Then the screen faded back to the channel that I had on. I then sighed and then said, "That was easier than I thought."

"Well you did kinda leave your whole new friendship with Eros and your harem out of your recap of what you've been up to," Piper said.

"Baby steps," I said back. I then thought _Ok. It's fine to come out or come in now._

Artemis and Aphrodite then came out, Artemis from the bathroom and Aphrodite from the hallway that led to the pool. A couple of seconds later the door opened and closed for a final time for a while and Thalia was here. All three walked over and I turned off the TV. "So, since we are all finally here we can get to Artemis's punishment. Thalia, Aphrodite sit on the couch with us. Artemis kneel in front of us." All the girls did as they were told. I then said, "Artemis. Your sister and former Lieutenant of your Hunt believes that you should be punished. Thalia tell her why."

Thalia then said, "When I asked if I could see my only brother and see if he was ok you said no. This was the final straw. The others include keeping me and the rest of the Hunt in the dark on many different things and not trusting us when we pledged our lives to you. You need to be knocked off your high horse."

"Artemis what do you have to say to this?" I asked as if her answer matter.

She looked down and sighed. She then said, "I am sorry Thalia. I am sorry that you feel that way and I fully accept whatever you and our Master thinks is an appropriate punishment for my actions."

I looked at Thalia and said, "I will leave it to you to determine her punishment. But let's not do it here." I then looked at Aphrodite and said, "Lead the way."

She then got up and started to walk away. I followed her and the rest of them followed me. We walked through the door and entered the hallway that lead to the pool. We went down the hallway but this time instead of going to the pool, there was a new door that was on the left-hand side of the hallway. Aphrodite opened it and continued. It opened into a staircase that went down and at the end of it was another door. She stopped at the door and stood at it, waiting till we were all there. She then said, "As you requested Master," she then opened the door and said, "your sex dungeon."

I walked in and to be honest I was impressed. Aphrodite had don't a lot, even by magic standards. The room was kinda medium size, like not too big and not too small for what it was, and the walls were just all brick and there were some chains on the opposite wall from the door just hanging there. There was a bed on the far-right side of the room when you walked in. It looked to be a queen-sized bed but on it had ropes and handcuff on the upper part and the lower part. A little bit away from that was a chair that also had straps to keep one in the chair. There also was a table around where the chair was and from where I was it looked like it also had some kind of chains or rope attached to it. Looks like Aphrodite went with a theme, well more of a theme than just sex dungeon. On the far-left side when you walked in, there was two big things. When looking at it, on the left was a cage. I don't really know what you would use a cage for but it was there. To the right of that was a bookshelf but the thing was...it didn't have books on it.

It was filled with different sex toys, some of them I had no idea what they were for. I saw the standard. Whips, fuzzy handcuffs, mouth gags, dildos, butt plugs, paddles, just more rope, and even more. I then said, "Wow, I think you went a bit above what I thought you would do."

"I'll take that as a compliment Master," my goddess of love said proudly.

Annabeth then spoke up saying, "So um...why do you now have a sex dungeon?"

I shrugged and said, "Well I thought it might come in handy. I knew that Thalia wanted to punish Artemis and I have a feeling that it won't be the last time one of my girls gets punished. I thought instead of doing it upstairs, we could do all that here."

She just shook her head, but I could tell she liked the idea. I looked around and found my other girls looking around the room. Piper was very interested in the sex toys shelf and Thalia was walking around as if trying to formulate a plan of how to use everything. While Artemis...well she was just standing in the doorway totally out of her element and knowing what was waiting for her.

I then asked, "So did you end up putting anything else interesting in this room?"

"Oh yes, I am quite proud of this one," Aphrodite said as she walked over to the door. Next to it was a slider. "This is this room's power dampener. When it is all the way up that means everyone in the room has their full powers. As you can see I put a few settings below that. If you slide it to here," she said sliding it a little down, "all being in the room are at most, as strong as a minor god."

I then asked, "Artemis, do you feel weaker?"

She looked over herself and said, "No I feel the same."

I was about to ask why but Aphrodite already started to say, "The door needs to be closed for it to be in effect."

I looked at Artemis and she got the silent order I was giving her, shut the door. When she did, one of the lights on the power dampener went on. Artemis then put her hand to the wall for some support. "Yep it's working now Master," she said.

"Great," Aphrodite then moved the slider even lower and said, "Now this is putting all beings in the room to the level of a demigod. "Another light lit up when she moved the slider. Artemis then slid down the wall and sat down on the ground. Sensing that I had another question she said the answer of, "Since I am still wearing this beautiful collar," she then gestured to her golden collar, "I am always to the mortal level unless you say otherwise. And this is the highest setting of dampening," she then slid the slider to the lowest position and said, "This is to put everyone in the room to the level of mortal, no powers."

Artemis put her head in her lap and said, "Just give me a few minutes and I should be good."

I then looked around and saw the rest of my girls feeling the effects too. Annabeth and Thalia were sitting on the bed and Piper was sitting in the chair. All three of them look like they just ran two miles. Annabeth was a little bit better than Thalia and Piper though.

"So why am I not feeling any of this?" I asked.

"Oh I made it so you wouldn't feel the effects of this as you are the Master of this cabin," Aphrodite said as she picked up a box off the table next to the slider. "In this box are some bracelets that exempt the wearer from the dampening effects of the room."

She handed me the box and I opened it up. They looked like normal golden bracelets. I walked over and gave one to Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth as they were not the ones going to be punished here. After a second or two the bracelets glowed a little and it looked like worked as the girls then stood back up. I then said, "Artemis stand up if you can."

She started to get herself up but her legs were a little wobbly for a moment. She then stabilized and said, "Just had to get my mortal legs there Master. You know instead of sea legs?"

"I thought it was clever," Piper said.

I then walked over to Thalia. I then asked, "So how do you want me to do this?"

The almost evil smile came back to her face and she said, "Let's see…. we could strap her into the chair or we could chain her to the wall."

I then said quiet enough that Artemis couldn't hear me, "Maybe the chair and then move her to the table after a few."

Thalia then kissed me quickly and said, "Good idea."

"You know what would be a better one? Just using all those sex toys and not doing this whole mind fucking thing."

She tapped her hand on my face a few times and then said, "That wouldn't be fun or...fulfilling for me, now would it?"

"Ok. I think we got everything planned out then," I then turned around and said, "Artemis sit in the chair."

She nodded and said, "Yes Master." She then walked over and sat her naked ass down on the chair. Thalia then strapped her to it.

I then stood in front of the goddess of the hunt and said, "Fall into a deep trance." Her eyes then shut and her head drooped down. "Arty can you hear me?"

"...yes my love.." she said in a faraway voice.

 _My love? Maybe it is her prophecy thing._ I thought. I then said, "Good. Now when you wake up you will forget everything that happened the past few days. You think you and the Hunt were tracking something, you don't know what. Then as you were done setting up camp for the night, you all were ambushed. Everyone put up a good fight but slowly your Hunt was slowly taken away from you. Then you were knocked out. When you wake up you will think that you are just waking up from that. You will see the other girls in the room as your Hunt. You will believe everything that I tell you when I snap my fingers beforehand. Do you understand?"

"...yes my love..."

I then turned to Piper, Thalia and Annabeth and asked, "Ready for this?"

Annabeth was the first to answer by asking, "Are you? This will be...different for you."

"I said that I would do it," I then turned to Aphrodite and said, "Make then look like they are members of the Hunt, but make them look like they lost the fight."

She nodded and then she glowed pink a little and then they glowed pink a little. When all the glowing was done, my three demi-goddesses were standing before me in Hunt outfits. They wore jeans, almost silver in color, a silver jacket that looked like it could keep them warm while they were in the North Pole, and combat boots. Under their jackets they had t-shirts on. Thalia got her "Death to Barbies" shirt back, while Piper and Annabeth got just black shirts. All over them were scratches, rips in their clothes, and their hair was all messy. It even looked like they had some bruises.

I was about to ask if Aphrodite beat them up but she said, "It's all make-up. Don't worry I would never hurt my sisters. Do you want me to stay Master?"

"Yes, just play along," I said. It looked like this confused her but she nodded. "Ok now sit down and Aphrodite put a mouth gag on each of them and loosely tie their hands together."

"Wait, wait, wait…. mouth gag?" Thalia said as she started to kneel.

"Well you want it to look good, right?" I said.

She then accepted it and under her breath she said, "Fuck you."

"Oh, you will," I said. I then used my powers and made a little sack appear and put it over Artemis's head. What? They do it in movies. I looked around and saw everyone was ready. I then said, "Artemis, wake up."

* * *

Finally another update! I am now on break so I will try to update more often, try being the keyword. The next chapter update will, hopefully, be on my Black Book story.

The next chapter for this story will be the rest of this chapter, I thought it was getting too long for just one chapter. Until next time.


	14. Artemis's Punishment Pt 2

"Artemis, wake up," I said. Her head started to move around and she struggled against the restraints that she was in.

She struggled against the restraints around her wrists more and then tried to get the sack off her head. It didn't go well. It looked like she was really enjoying a hard rock song. She then realized that it was not coming off and her restraint weren't either. She then said, "Who are you and why have you taken me?"

I walked around to her chair and walked behind it. I then told Aphrodite, _Move out of her sight. I want you to be a surprise._ She then moved to where I was, behind the chair as that was the only place that she could not turn her head to see.

I then took her sack off and she started to look around. She then gasped when she saw her "hunters". She then saw all the stuff around the room and even behind her I could see the color drain from her face. That color we immediately replaced by red, she realized that she was naked. She took a deep breath and then asked her "hunters", "Is the person who brought us here a man?"

Thalia nodded.

"He has seen me naked?"

She nodded again.

"Then there is only one thing that I must do...I am sorry my sisters. You were some of the best hunters I have had in a long time." She then tried to break her restraints again but this time it was her trying to bring her limbs into her and curl up into a ball.

Aphrodite then whispered into my ear and said, "She is trying to wipe all of you out with her divine form."

"Who is that? I heard someone talk but I can't place the voice. Did you do this to me and my hunters? Are you the one that made it so I cannot use my powers?" Arty asked very angrily.

"Yes. Yes, I did, well with some help," I said as I walked around her chair to reveal myself.

She gasped again and turned a darker shade of red. She then said, in a very loud tone but not a yelling one, "Perseus Jackson. How could you? I actually respected you as not only a hero but as a man. I have not done that in centuries."

"Well it was pretty easy as I had a goddess and a member of the Hunt help," I said with a smile. I then walked over to her and I grabbed one of her tits.

She looked like she was ready to kill me in at least 100 different ways. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME PERSEUS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THE DAY," she then took a breath and confidently said, "and trust me, I will get out."

"And how will you get out?" I asked as I pinched her nipple.

She let out a small moan and blushed a little but immediately said, "Because you only have me and three of my hunters. The rest will find us."

Luckily, I had thought of that. I chuckled a little and said, "You think that I only have you four?" I then pointed over to the cage that for some reason I had, snapped my fingers, and said, "The rest are over there. We had some fun before you came to."

She followed my finger and "saw" the rest of the Hunt in it. Her face turned white again and said, "...my Hunt..my girls..you.. just raped them all and threw them aside," her voice slowly got louder and louder, "You just threw them aside and went onto the next one. HOW COULD YOU?! YOU WERE A HERO, YOU AND ANNABETH HAD SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL."

"Oh, don't worry about Annabeth, she'll join us later but until then I think we should have some fun," I said as I put both of my hands back on her tits.

I started to squeeze and pinch them when I could have sworn that she let out a moan. She said, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Good idea," I said as I too my hands off of her and I walked over to the three "hunters" left. "I should fuck some of them in front of you." I then looked ate Aphrodite and said, "Move her so she will be able to see it better."

She nodded and started to move the chair.

I then thought to the girls kneeling on the ground, _So who wants to be first?_

 _ME. FUCK ME ALREADY,_ Thalia said before either of the others could think anything.

 _I guess Thalia is first. Make sure to play along and make it seem like this is all her fault._

 _Oh, I intend to,_ she thought back.

Looked at Aphrodite again, I said, "While you're at it can you help Ms. Thalia Grace to her spot." I then thought to her and said, _Use magic_.

Then the next thing I know a bright pink flash happens where Thalia was and then another one on the bed. And there she was. Legs and arms tied to the restraints. She still was in her beat up Hunt close but I wanted those to be mine to remove.

I looked over at Artemis who had an even more scared look on her face. She then asked, "Who just did that? Who is behind me?"

I smiled and said, "You still don't know? I thought that the bright pink flashes would have given it away. It's your fellow Olympian, Aphrodite." I then summoned her chain and pulled it to make her come to where Artemis could see her. I pulled the chain so she was at my side. I then said, "Tell her who you serve bitch."

She looked straight at Arty and said, "I serve Master Percy."

"And why do you serve me?"

"Because I am a dumb bimbo who didn't think things through."

I looked at Artemis. She looked horrified at what she was seeing. She then asked, "What happened? Why is she your slave?"

I laughed and said, "Well after Earth Mother was defeated and everything was returning to normal, Aphrodite came to me and offered a gift. I could wish for anything within her power and it would be mine. I wished for her to be my slave." I then put my hand on Aphrodite's collar and continued, "Then this appeared. After that it was just simply ordering my slave to help me make more women my slaves."

Again, she looked horrified. She then looked at Aphrodite and asked, "Is there anything that you can do without him?"

Aphrodite looked at her confused and said, "Why would I want to do that? I love my Master." She then turned to me and kissed me on the lips.

I broke from the kiss and let go of her chain. I then said, "Go back to your place. Make sure she sees everything. Hold her head in place if you have to." I then gave her ass a nice SMACK.

She nodded and walked back to her place behind Artemis's chair. Artemis looked like she was angry, again, and said, "Do NOT lay a hand on a lady like that! And be warned that you will regret all of this." I honestly would have been pretty scared if she wasn't actually totally under my power.

I turned my attention back to Thalia. I climbed up on the bed and crawled up to her. I then took off her mouth gag. "Fuck you Percy. It was just supposed to be Artemis and not the rest of the Hunt," was the first thing out of her mouth.

I smiled and said, "Plans change. And really? Not exactly the best choice of words there as you know I will."

Looking angrier she said, "Still fuck you. You raped my sisters and you're going to do the same to me."

I ran my hand down her chest. I then said, "Good to see your just as smart as ever." I then snapped my fingers and she was naked. I was going to take my time and slowly take her but Thalia really wanted to be fucked. I looked over at Artemis and saw that she tried to look away but Aphrodite was making sure she watched. I lined up my dick with Thalia's entrance and I thrust in. When I did I looked up at Thalia's face and even though she was playing along so well, her face showed that she was loving it.

I pulled out and slowly went back in. Keeping down her moans, Thalia was able to cry out, "Lady Artemis! Make him stop! I'm sorry I brought this upon us. I thought he would just punish you and knock you off your high horse but this has gone too far." She then gripped the ropes that were holding her arms and made it look like she was trying to get free. "The ropes are too tight and too strong I can't get free." I then thrust into her again, this time harder. A moan almost got out but she was barely able to keep it to herself. I then thought to her, _Cum when you need to. This is about punishing her and not showing my power over you._

She then looked at me with a look that said two things at the same time. "Yes Master" was the first one and the second one was something along the lines of "What the hell? That's why you do that?" I then went back to fucking her "maidenhood" in front of her Lady Artemis.

I wasn't paying much attention to myself during this as after only a few minutes I came. Thalia must have felt this and taunted with, "Already done?"

 _Oh, she's going to pay for that later…. actually_ , I thought. I then pulled out of her and said, "Just for that I'm going to fuck you again but this time it's going to be ruffer and more uncomfortable...well for you." I snapped my fingers and Thalia found herself in another position that she couldn't get out of. She was turned so she was facing Artemis and she was on all fours. Her legs were spread apart a little and they were kept there by more restraints.

I then had a great idea, well I thought it was great. I walked over to the other side of the room and looked at the...sex toy shelf. I found what I wanted pretty fast but I spent some time just looking at some of the other ones and just trying to think of how in the world would they be used. I grabbed what I wanted and went back to the girls.

When I got back Thalia was looking around and quickly realized what was going on. She then said, "Lady Artemis, please don't let him do this to me," she then started to tear up. You could see it on her face and hear it in her voice, "I don't want his dick in my ass."

Artemis was already crying for her huntress. The tears were streaming down her face the second that I put my dick in Thalia. She cleared her throat and said, "I will try and think of something but I don't think there is much I can do. I can't use my powers here and he has you, me, and the rest of the Hunt restraint too well to escape. Then there also is Aphrodite that will do anything for him."

I put done the toys that I had brought over and picked up two of them. I held one in each hand and walked around to where Thalia's face was. I then asked, "Do you know what these are?"

Kinda confused, she said, "Chip clips? Like you put them on a big bag of chips to help save them for later?"

I looked at them and realized that they looked an awful lot like chip clips. I then looked at Aphrodite and said, "Did you just grab chip clips when you were getting everything?"

She shook her head and said, "No Master. They just happen to look a lot like them."

I shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter. Either way they will get the job done. Do you know what they will be used for? Not chip related." I then open and closed them a few times.

Her face got worried and she said very quietly, "..for my..."

"Sorry what did you say? Say it so your sisters can hear you,"

"They are for my nipples," she said with her face blushing a little bit.

"You are both right and wrong. They are for nipples...just not yours," I then turned from Thalia to Artemis. Before she could even object, or more actually give me a speech on why I shouldn't and threaten to kill me, I opened the clips and closed them when they were on Artemis's nipples. She screamed out in both pain and pleasure, that must have been a new one for her.

Artemis then look me in the eye and said, "You're going to die." The tone of her voice was scarier than her words. It was just so calm and serious.

I then placed my hand on her cheek and said, "No that is no way to talk to your future Master." I then moved one of the clips just so it would move a little and she tried her best to cover the pain and the pleasure she just experienced.

I then turned my attention to the princess of lightning that was ready for some fucking. I walked back so I was behind her and said, "You know, I grabbed something for you too."

"Oh great, matching nipple clips," she said not amused at all.

I laughed and said, "No not quite that." I then picked up her surprise. It took both hands but I picked up the spanking paddle that was sitting over next to the shelf. "Wanna guess what it is?"

"Fuck you," she said going back to her answer to everything.

"Well if you're not going to guess then I will just have to use it," I said. I then adjusted it in my hands and lined up my shot. I made sure not to touch her ass with it so she would find out when the first spank hit her.

I then brought the paddle up and I was about to bring it down when, "Perseus please stop." I looked over to find Artemis with tears streaming down her face again. Her head was hanging and she said, "I'm begging you. Let this stop. If you do I will take her place."

I brought down the paddle, not on Thalia's ass but to set it down on the ground. I then walked back over and said, "Why should I? Why would you switch places with her?"

She picked her head up and looked at me and said, "Because I asked you. Not as a goddess to a hero, not a lady to a man, but a warrior to a warrior. I don't want to see any more pain cause because of me. I can only imagine what you did to the rest of my Hunt and I will have to live with that forever. Please, just let this end with you deflowering me."

Honestly, I was taken back. I didn't expect this so early. I thought that Artemis would hold out for at least through two girls but here we were only like halfway through Thalia. I then thought to my girls, _Should I just let it be done? She's crying and begging, isn't that what you wanted Thalia?_

Thalia then thought, somehow without touching her mark, _Wow. I don't think I have ever seen her this broken. It took a lot less time than I thought. I would be fine if it ended with her offer._

Annabeth came in with, _Same here. Even though I wanted some dick...I'm fine with it ending here too._

Piper was the last to give her answer of, _I guess but know that I'm too ready to not do anything else today._

I didn't even need to hear from Aphrodite since I know she would say the same thing as the others or that it was my choice and that she loved me. I then walked up to Artemis and said, "If you will give yourself as a replacement to her then it can end with you."

She looked like she didn't like it but she nodded.

I then snapped my fingers. Artemis was now where Thalia was, ass in the air and all, and Thalia had taken Artemis's spot in the chair. I put the nipple clips on Thalia too just for fun. I then walked behind Artemis and said, "Man... Lady Artemis, you have a nice ass." I then put my hands on it to feel it again.

Arty tried to turn around but she couldn't. So, she settled with just saying, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTT," then realizing that she just yelled at the person that was currently her captor, she said, "Just take my virginity and be done with it."

I then moved my hands around on her ass more. I ran my hand over my mark on her that she didn't even know she had. I then said, "I'm not going to just do that. I am going to do to you what Thalia had coming and then I'll take it." I then picked up the paddle. I lined up my shot and raised the paddle up and let it fly down.

SMACK

I saw her ass jiggle a little bit but it quickly stopped. I then got ready for another swing.

SMACK

I then started to get into a rhythm of more swings but they weren't as powerful, they still probably hurt like Hell.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I then put the paddle down to give her ass a little break. I looked over my work so far. Her ass went from a light shade of pink after the first one to a deeper shade that was closer to red. I then asked, "Have you ever been spanked before Arty?"

Not wanting to answer she said, "Just get back to it and get it over with."

I picked the paddle back up when Aphrodite said, "Master, she is crying already."

I then taunted her, "Oh the big strong Artemis can't handle some spankings?" I then went back to what I was doing.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Each time her ass turned a little bit darker.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

I was about to go for more when I saw how red her ass was. It was like a tomato. I then realized that down here she was pretty much mortal. I put the paddle down and said, "Now it's time for the fun to begin." I lined up my dick with her asshole.

She gasped and said, "What are you d-" I then thrust into her and the rest of her question turned to just a long scream. She then yelled, "HOLY MOTHER OF CHAOS!"

I then pulled out and thrust in again. And again and again. She felt amazing like always. It took all my willpower to not cum right there. I reached up and grabbed her tits and gave them both a nice squeeze. She moaned and screamed to this too. I slowly pulled out and then slowly back in, I didn't want to go too rough yet...I still had another hole to use after this one. With every squeeze and thrust she moaned. Every moan that came out of her she acted like it was her first. For her this was her first ass fucking, well she thought it was.

I moaned my hands from her tits back to her ass and gave it a nice SMACK. I then said, "How does it feel to have a dick in your ass after all this time?"

She screamed and yelled, "FUCK YOU!"

I then SMACKed her still raw ass again and said, "Now that's no way to talk to your Master. How does my dick feel?"

She continued to scream. She then managed to yell out, "YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MASTER!"

Another SMACK came her ass's way. I also brought myself out of her ass and thrust back in a lot harder than I had been. She screamed again and honestly it was starting to hurt my ears. "Just call me your Master and you'll feel amazing."

She then yelled, "NEV-"

I then interrupted her by saying, "And if you don't then maybe I'll go back to Thalia or maybe break one of your last huntresses."

She stopped yelling and quit screaming. She took a breath and said, "I-I HATE how good it feels…. Master."

I could hear the hate in her voice. I then patted her ass softly and then used my powers to make her orgasm. She screamed but this time wasn't from a mix of pain and pleasure. This time it was just pure pleasure. I then pulled out of her ass and it took all my concentration and willpower to not cum all over her ass. I then walked over to her face. She looked up at me and says, "If you put that in my mouth, I'm going to bite it off."

I grinned and said, "I'll take that risk." I then put one of my hands under her jaw and made it so she couldn't bite my dick off. I put my other hand behind her head and grabbed her hair. I saw her wince a little bit from me pulling her hair. Her eyes then looked up at me and I thrust my dick into her mouth. I could feel her starting to choke but them she must have remembered to breathe through her nose. I made her bob up and down a few times but that was all that I could take before I couldn't take it anymore. I then came all over the back of the huntress's throat.

Her eyes started getting bigger and bigger. All I said was, "Swallow it." It's not like she had a choice or anything but I wanted to make sure she knew it's what I wanted and not what she wanted.

When I was done, I pulled out of her mouth and let her go. She gasped for air. While she was doing that I said, "Well would you look at that...it's still on"

When she caught her breath, she said, "Fuck you. Are we done here?"

I chuckled and then said, "You said I could deflower you. I have only fucked your ass. I still have your pussy to fuck."

She then started to struggle and trying to get free but it was no use. There was no getting out for her. I then walked back over to her ass and admired my handy work. Her ass was a deep red and her asshole looked like it had been used. I rubbed my hands on it and she winced a little with pain. I slid my fingers from her cheeks to her slit and found it wet.

I rubbed it a little and this made Arty say, while holding back a moan, "Stop this and get it over with..." that's when a moan slipped out of her.

"Sounds like you actually don't want me to stop," I said as I went from rubbing to slipping a finger in and out. She was still, barely, able to hold herself together. I added another finger and that was it for her self-control. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore. "Sounds like you really don't want me to stop."

Managing to get herself together, she said, "Fuck you."

I then pulled my fingers from her pussy and lined up my dick with her pussy. I put just the tip in and felt how tight she was. I knew that she was already tight from fucking her before but that didn't take away from how good it was. I then thrust in and she screamed again. For being the badass goddess of the Hunt, she screamed a lot.

I started slow but quickly picked up my pace. With each thrust she let a little moan out. I then slapped her ass again and watched it move. I then felt her pussy start to push me out then before I could even say anything, she came. She pushed me out of her pussy and squirted her juice. I then used my powers to make myself cum as well and sprayed all over her stomach.

When she was done and caught her breath she said, "There now let me and my Hunt go."

I took a look at her. She was almost collapsed with only the ropes holding her up. She was covered in sweat, her own juices, and a little bit of my cum. In other words, she still wasn't getting the fact that she was in no position to be making demands. I smiled and looked at my girls. Thalia was also smiling now and had Aphrodite playing with her nipples. Then the two girls that were still kneeling on the ground both looked like they were doing all they could to try and play with themselves but couldn't.

"I think we're done here. Thalia has she had enough?" I asked.

Aphrodite stopped playing with Thalia and stood behind the chair again. Thalia looked up at me, annoyed that I ruined her pleasure. She then said, "I think so."

Artemis looked at Thalia, and with a look of betrayal on her face said, "You did this?" then with tears in her eyes again, "How could you? We were a family. Those were your sisters. I was your sister."

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "Master do you mind putting her back to normal?"

I then said, "Artemis go back into your trance." She then fell as far as she could with her body going limp. I snapped my fingers and the restraints that were holding her up were gone. She was then passed out on the bed with her ass in the air. I then went over to the two on the ground and undid their restraints. Once I got Annabeth up, she went over to Thalia while I undid Piper's. The first thing that Thalia did was take off her nipple clips, guess she didn't like them that much.

Piper then said, "That was a lot less fucking than I would have liked but I guess it did the trick."

"Ya. I thought it would have lasted longer. I guess if she did doesn't have to worry about her Hunt then she can last a lot longer. Also, the fact that she didn't have any magic probably made her crack quicker," Thalia said as she got up.

Aphrodite walked out from behind the chair and said, "Ya. The blocking of the magic probably did more than you'd think. Since we are born, Olympians have magic and always use it. It's like an extension of ourselves. For some it's easier to not use it but for others, they rely on it. I can live without my powers but Artemis struggles."

"I guess that makes sense," I said joining them next to the bed and the passed-out goddess. I then looked at the...no my goddess laying there and said, "I guess it's time that she gets back to the Hunt."

"Can't we play with her a little longer? Me and Annabeth didn't get to play," Piper said giving me the puppy dog eyes and pushing herself against me to make me feel her tits.

"As much fun as that would be, she needs to get back to the Hunt and explain why she's, and by extension they, are all my sex slaves." I said wrapping my arm around her and kissing her on the head real quick. I then turned my attention back to my goddess, "Artemis, you can hear me, right?"

"...yes my love..." she said with her face in the bed so it was a little muffled.

"When you wake up you will be back to normal. You will remember everything that happened the past few days. Got it?" I said.

"...yes my love I will remember everything.." she said, again with her face in the bed.

"Ok then, Artemis wake up," I said.

She opened her eyes and sat up and looked around. She then realized that she was sitting on her ass and felt how raw it still was. She then looked at her sisters and then at me, "Done already? I thought it would have taken longer than that."

"So, did all of us. I guess you can be getting back to the Hunt sooner than you thought," I then walked over to here and offered my hand to her.

She took my hand and stood up. She then rubbed her ass a little and said, "Did you really have to go so hard?"

I shrugged and said, "It was in the moment," I then kissed her on the lips.

When I broke off she asked, "Can you make the pain go away, please, Master?"

I thought about it for a second, or more accurately I looked like I was thinking about it for a second. Then I said, "No. It was part of your punishment. If I made it feel better then it would take away from it."

"Damn it," she said as rubbed it a little bit lightly.

"Let's go back upstairs. I think we're done here, for a little while I hope at least," I then wrapped my arm around Artemis and started to walk to the door.

When my eyes met Piper's, she said, "I hope we're down here again sooner than that." She then gave a smile that was a little devious and a little bit seductive.

I walked over to the door and brought the slider back up so that everyone had their powers again. The girls put back their gold bracelets near the door. We then all went back upstairs.

I looked around and found the room just as we left it. Still as clean as when my goddesses cleaned it. I then said, "Artemis I believe that you have the Hunt waiting for you," I then snapped my fingers and she was back in her usual Hunt attire, but I knew that underneath that her ass was still a deep red and she still had me inside of her.

She kissed me and then said, "Thank you Master! Let me know when you want or need me again. I am at your beck and call." She then turned to her sisters and said, "See you next time sisters." She then flashed out in a gray light.

I blinked a few times and let my eyes adjust to the light. I then turned and found my remaining girls all staring at me. I was kinda scary. "What?" I asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I really didn't have anything planned other than that," I admitted. I then thought for a second because I knew that that answer would not be enough. "Let's see...Aphrodite. You've done a lot, why don't you take a break and relax."

She still looked confused at this and said, "Ok Master, but what should I do? Should I stay here or should I go and do some god stuff or what?"

I was glad that my other girls weren't like Aphrodite. It was nice that she was completely devoted to me but besides that it was a little annoying. The only things she did were what I told her to do or stuff she had to do as the goddess of love. I then said, "Um...stay here and relax in the pool downstairs. Go in the hot tub if you want."

She then nodded.

The other girls then looked at me, waiting for their orders. I then said, "Thalia you can go back to your cabin if you want and rest up and Annabeth you can go do nerd stuff with your cabin."

My wonderful Wise Girl gave me an annoyed look and said, "You know not everything that me and my siblings do is nerdy."

I decided to call her bluff, "Give an example."

She gave me a look that was a combination of her 'I'm going to kill you', and 'I hate it when you're right' looks. "Well if I told you, you would just hear a bunch of stuff that to you would sound like nerdy stuff."

I walked over to her and put my arm around her and said, "Nice try Wise Girl. You're Queen of the Nerds but I still love you." I got elbowed in the gut for that one.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain," she said as she walked over to the door before she realized that she was still wearing her "hunter" clothes. "Do you mind? It might look weird if I went back in these clothes or if I went back naked, because I know that that is what you're going to suggest."

I smiled because of how well she knew me. I snapped my fingers and she was back in her camp T-shirt and shorts. I also gave Thalia the same thing but a black camp shirt. Thalia then went to the door with Annabeth and they both left.

I turned around and found Aphrodite walking away and down to the pool and I was left with Piper standing eagerly for me to tell her to do anything.

She crossed her arms behind her back and turned back and forth, making her tits bigger and showing them off, and seductively asked, "What should I do Master?"

I thought for a second. I was going to have her just go back to her cabin but she did say she was pretty horny. I got an idea. I pointed to her shirt and pants and said, "Take those off."

She nodded and said, "Your wish is my command, Master." She then turned around and slid off her pants and then leaned forward to slide them the rest of the way off and to give me a great view of her great ass. Once her pants were out of the way, the only thing that remained was her T-shirt as her jacket was lost somewhere. Her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and raised it up and over her head. She then dropped the shirt of the ground at her feet.

She turned around but the only problem was that her hands were covering her tits. "Is this what you wanted, Master?"

I smiled and said, "Yes." I then walked behind her and put my hands over her's. I then whispered into her ear, "You're going to have a lot of fun with these." I squeezed her tits a little.

She let out a little moan and then she asked, "Why just me? I'll let you join me if you ask nicely."

"No. I have something else in mind," I said before I focused on changing her body. I made it so she was more sensitive. I then let go of her and turned her so she was facing me. "Since you made it very clear that you are very horny, you are to stay here and play with yourself."

She frowned and said, "It won't be the same without you and your dick Master."

"Oh, but you will cum and cum and cum. You will find that you are a little more sensitive down there and on these," I said before I reached out and pinched her right nipple.

She cried out with a little pain and a whole lotta pleasure. Her knees got weak and it looked like she was about to fall on the ground. She caught her breath and said, "Thank you Master. I love you so much right now."

"Only right now? I'll have to remember that when I am trying to decide who to fuck. Now go fuck yourself and don't stop till I tell you to. Here you can use this," I said before I snapped my fingers and a vibrator appeared in her hand.

She got herself together and practically jumped up and kissed me. She kissed me over and over again. "Thank you Master. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best Master a demigoddess could ask for."

I grabbed her ass and said, "You're not a half bad sex slave yourself." I then kissed her one more time before I walked over to the door.

I was almost out the door when Piper said, "You're still naked Master." I then heard the vibrator start up.

I flashed some clothes on me and said, "I knew that." I then walked out the door and started to head to where I knew my "something else in mind" would be.

* * *

Hi again. FINALLY got a new chapter together. I knew that the punishment might not have been what some of you might have wanted but it just didn't feel like to drag it on. So that's why I cut it short a little. So next chapter a new girl will be claimed. Any guesses? It's someone in the camp.

Also if you review, and if you do I thank you for any feedback, please sign in. If you don't and you ask a question or something I can't reply to you. Also there's the fact that its a few account so there isn't much holding you back. Well I'll get off my soap box now.

Till next time.


	15. Flower Power and A Fight

I walked through camp and ran into a few people but nothing eventful was going on, so I kept on my way. I heard the day in full swing. Various activities were going on and campers running around everywhere, with the occasional satyr and nymph. When I walked past the Big House I heard from Mr. D, "Where are you going Peter?"

I changed my path and went up to the Big House. "I was just on my way to the Strawberry Fields. Thought they might need some help." That actually was the truth but just not the whole truth.

He looked at me while taking a sip of his Diet Coke. He had a look on his fact that made me think that he was on to me, somehow. He then said, "You seem different for some reason."

Thinking of something quickly, "I did just workout a little."

Squinting his eyes, he said, "Ya maybe that's it Peter," He then took another sip of his drink and then said, "Now off with ya." He then waved his hands, shooing me away.

I walked away while saying, "Always nice to talk with you Mr. D." I then thought, _Eros! I think that Mr. D knows somehow._

It took a couple of seconds before I felt him in my head again. _What?_

 _I think Mr. D knows that I have been building a harem._

 _What makes you say that?_ He said, almost like he wasn't paying attention.

I kept walking and thought, _Well he seemed to be trying to figure something out and it was when he talked to me. HE STARTED THAT CONVERSATION!_

 _Well he probably was still thinking about the fight that he just had with one of his sons,_ He said still very distracted…. well more than usual.

 _How do you know that?_ I asked.

 _Cause I do. Got to go. By best buddy,_ He said and then he practically ran out of my head.

 _He just keeps getting weirder and weirder every time we talk,_ I thought before I realized that I was already at the fields. I looked around and found almost the whole Demeter cabin all working to help the strawberries grow better. I went up to the nearest one, which turned out to be Miranda Gardiner, and asked, "Hey have you seen Katie?"

She looked up from what she was doing and said, "Percy! Great timing. Could you help with watering the fields?"

"Well I was kinda looking for your sister," I said trying to find out where she was.

"Well it sounds like you need her for something but we both know that she won't help until she's done with her part in the fields."

 _Damn it,_ I thought. I had forgotten that the Demeter campers took their parts of the field very seriously. They turned it into a sort of competition. I then said, "Ok I guess then. Where do you need it?"

She just gestured to the whole field. "Does that narrow it down?"

I hung my head knowing that this would take longer than I thought. "Ok. Where should I get the water? The lake or is there a hose somewhere?"

"Dealer's choice Aquaman," she said before turning and going back to her plants.

I felt around and decided that neither was close. I then thought of an idea. I fucked Thalia. Ok that wasn't an idea just a nice thing I like to remember. But since I fucked her I could use her powers too. Storms were both in Zeus's region and Dad's region of the world. It's where they overlapped a little. I walked away a little bit, just in case something went...let's just say, not the way I want. Didn't want any stray lightning hitting anything, or anyone.

I focused on the sea. I thought of the storms, the wind and rain but mostly the rain. I felt around me and gathered the humidity in the air. I focused it all into a spot and then slowly expanded it. I took a breath and wiped the sweat on my forehead. I was going to take a dip in the lake after this. I expanded it to the point that it could produce rain without me adding water to it. I spread my hands and let it grow and grow and grow. It grew to the point that it expanded the whole strawberry fields. The rain started as a light mist but then grew to the point of being a light downpour. Like the refreshing kind.

The Demeter campers thought it was nice, at first. But after five or ten minutes they all started yell to me to turn it off. Too bad I didn't really know how. After another ten minutes most of the cabin started to leave until the point that it was just Katie Gardner picking up a few things and Miranda picking up the rest.

The made their way to me and both smiled. "Thanks for the help Percy. You really cut out work day in half," Miranda said before she gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away.

"Ya thanks Percy, but can you stop the rain?" Katie asked. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail and was soaking wet. She was just a few inches shorter than me and her camp shirt was of course soaking wet and clung to her body. Her sleeves were rolled up and it was tied off in a way that showed off her flat stomach. It wasn't see through, but it did show off more of her than she normally showed. If I had to guess her tits were probably high C cups. She was wearing camo shorts, or at least they looked like that now, and like the rest of her was soaking wet. Then she was, oddly enough, wearing rain boot.

I smiled and looked at clouds. I then admitted, "I kinda don't know how."

I looked up and saw she wasn't smiling anymore. "Just do the opposite of what you did before. If you can take down Titans and Giants you can do this." She then put down the basket that she was holding.

"Ok let me try that," I said. I put my hands where they were before I lowered them when I made the storm. I reached out to the clouds and pulled them down as I brought my hands closer together. As I did that the clouds got smaller and smaller. I then let the cloud go and any ties that I had with it and the cloud just disappeared. My legs got a little wobbly, so I feel down and landed on my ass.

"See I knew you could do it," Katie said as she sat down next to me.

"Don't you have stuff to do with you cabin?" I asked.

"Ya, but I think they can handle themselves for a little while. I don't think it would be that nice to just leave you here after you just helped us." She said as she looked through her basket. She then brought out some fresh strawberries. "Here want some?"

"Sure," I said before taking a bite. It was juicy and tasty. "Wow. This is really good. From your spot in the fields, right?"

She smiled, and her eyes light up, "Ya. These were from today. Every week or so I get a batch that is so much better than the rest. I wish I could figure out why they were just better than the others."

I finished the one I had and asked, "Can I have another?" I then reached for the basket where they were.

She hit my hand and said, "No. I can't be giving away my whole good batch of berries."

"A little harsh," I said. "A simple no would have been enough, I didn't need the slap on the wrist."

She chuckled a little and said, "Sorry. I just didn't want any more of them to go to waste."

"So, me eating them is a waste?" I asked pretending that it hurt.

She laughed a little and them said, "You know what I mean. I guess I can spare one more," she then grabbed one more from her basket. I took it and ate it. It was as good as the first one if not better, somehow.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem Aquaman," she said with a growing smile.

"Aquaman? Miranda also called me that, what gives?" I asked, kinda confused. I know I had to be cooler than Aquaman.

"Oh ya. Me and her thought of who people would be if they were in comics," she said blushing.

I smiled and said, "Oh my gods...you two are nerds!" I then rolled over laughing. Then through all that I managed to say, "I would have never taken you two for comic book nerds."

"Hey...hey," she said trying to get my attention. "You know comics are more widely read now right? Plus, they are the biggest things in the movie theaters now and they are kinda like modern day myths."

I then tried to stop laughing since she made a legit point. "So... who's everyone else?"

"What?" she asked.

"You said you two gave people superhero alter egos. Who else did you give one to?"

"Ok first off, they were who you remind us of and not alter egos, that's something different," she said while trying to get the water out of her ponytail. "Let's see who first..."

"How about Annabeth?"

"Oh, that's easy...Batman," she said extremely confidently.

I was confused and then thought about it, it made total since. "Ok, how about...Thalia?"

She thought about it and said, "Um...who did we pick for her…. Oh! Wonder Woman."

"Thought that might be who you gave Artemis"

"We didn't really do the gods. Since they kinda exist in comics. Ok who else do you want to know?" she asked like it was a challenge.

"Leo," I said like it was my ace in the whole.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll give you one guess."

"Iron Man?"

"Iron Man," she said. These made a lot of since.

"How about...Jason?"

"Superman or Thor. You know for the whole lightning thing." She then grabbed her basket and said, "I got time for one more, I trust my siblings, but they've been by themselves for too long now."

I thought about this one. I was going to say Frank but that wasn't fair, they didn't know the Romans too well. "How about...Chiron?"

"Oh, we said he was like Alfred Pennyworth."

Me not knowing comics that well, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Batman's butler. He knows a lot and isn't that bad at fighting. Plus, if anyone harms him, Hell hath no fury like an angry Batman. Plus, like everyone in the Justice League likes him."

I thought about it and it wasn't half bad. I thought about if Chiron was hurt bad and I could see Annabeth go on the warpath to get the person who did it. I threw my hands in the air and said, "I give up you win. I guess I'm Aquaman." I then tried to get up, I shouldn't have. I forgot how much of my powers I had used. Once I got up...I fell back down.

"Percy!" she said. She was still sitting on the ground and caught me a little, well just my head. "What happened?"

"Guess I'm a little bit more tired than I thought. Can you help me to the lake? The water will give me my strength back."

"Does all water do that?" she asked.

"Ya but salt water is the best."

"How about spring water?" she asked while she stood up.

I sat back up and said, "It's not as good but it does the trick. Why? I don't know of any spring around here."

"I have some friends," she then pointed at the trees that were just a little outside of the border of camp. We didn't go there that much but it was just mainly because of it being a long walk. She then stood up and said, "Come on let's go." She then picked me up, so I could stand and then she put my arm around her shoulder so that I could hang on. She then said, "If I'm carrying you, you are carrying my berries." She then handed me her basket.

It took only a few minutes and we were at this secret spring of her's. It was pretty far into the woods, so no one would see us, and she said that the nymph who's spring this was, was away visiting family. I didn't even know they did that, but you learn something new every day. We got to the edge and I could tell it was a hot spring, well I could tell that from a little while away but here it was a lot clearer. About halfway on our way here I got enough strength to walk on my own, so I set down her berries, which I was still carrying from some reason, and walked into the spring.

It felt awesome. My strength started to return and within a few minutes my strength had fully returned. I was going to get up but then I decided to just enjoy how nice it felt. I sat down and leaned back and enjoyed myself. "Ok you got your strength back. Let's go." Katie said while she stood there.

"I can't enjoy myself a little bit? Why don't you come in with me?" I asked.

"Because I don't have a swimsuit with me and I need to get back to my cabin before the Stoll brothers pull another prank," she said rolling her eyes.

"That just makes it sound like you really do need to get in and relax," I said while mixing in some charmspeaking.

I could almost see the words affecting her. She set her basket down and loosened up a little. She blushed a little before she said, "You have a point, but I don't have a bikini with me."

"Just take off your shirt and shorts and boots and come in in your underwear," I said while putting more charmspeaking in those words than the previous ones.

She thought about it for a second and then her face lit up and she smiled. She then said, "Oh of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She then pulled off her boots and set them next to her berries. Next came her shirt, she lifted it up from the bottom and put that in the growing pile. The final piece to go was her shorts, which she almost sexily shimmied out of and those ended up in the same piece as the rest. There in front of me was the head Demeter camper in her yellow bra and pink panties.

"Wow," I said while I looked at her. She was beautiful, I have no idea how she didn't have campers trying to date her. If she wanted to, she could be one of the, if not the, hottest girls in the whole camp.

She started to cover up a little, blushed, and said, "What?"

"I just didn't expect you to be that beautiful. You could give most of the Aphrodite girls a run for their money," I said.

She uncovered herself but still was blushing. She then said, "Thanks Percy." She then did a little spin and showed me the rest of her. That made my decision to make her my next girl final. She is nice and sweet, kinda a nerd apparently, and beautiful. She had tits that were a little bit more than a handful and an ass that wasn't as big as my other girl's but fit her in a way that made her sexier.

"Come on in, sexy," I said with more charmspeaking.

She blushed harder and walked in. She sat down across from me and said, "You're right this does feel good." She then closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

After a minute or two of the water hitting about halfway up her bra, her nipples were starting to peek through. My plan was working, well if you can call this a plan. Now I just had to figure out how to kiss her and claim her.

She then said, "You know Percy, I don't think we have ever spent that much time together."

I thought about it and we really hadn't. "I guess not. Why do you think that is?"

She picked her head up and opened her eyes, "I don't know but if I had to guess it would be because the fact that you are usually fighting or doing something stupid and I am usually at camp with my cabin. Either working in the strawberry fields, training in some way, or cleaning up one of the Stoll brothers' pranks."

"Ya, probably," and then I thought about what she said, "Hey! I don't always do something stupid when I'm not fighting."

She giggled and said, "Let's agree to disagree." She then moved her way to me, "But I do want to spend some more time with you, you know so I can thank you for everything." She then sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

 _Guess that takes care of that part of the plan._ I thought. "Thank me for what?" I asked playing dumb.

She smiled and said, "Where do I start? You saved Olympus, the camp and all of us in just the past few years. And just today you saved me?"

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, "And how did I do that?"

"You saved me from having to be in the hot sun with my siblings all day," she said.

"I wouldn't call that saving you," I said.

"Oh, you haven't spent that much time with my siblings. A little time is nice but any time more than that… you would understand why you saved me," she said getting closer to me. "And as everyone knows, a hero needs to be rewarded." She then leaned in and kissed me.

I was shocked at first, that she did this with only a little push from me. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was enough to start the connect between us. When she broke off, I said, "Wow."

She blushed and covered her mouth, "I don't know what came over me." She then started to freak out a little, "Please don't tell Annabeth. She'd kill me."

I smiled and said, "Oh I think she'd love to hear this, but not for the reason you're thinking of."

Her fear morphed into fear and confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

I wrapped my arm around her and put my hand on her hips, "Oh she would love to hear how you became her sister in my growing harem. Oh ya, I have a harem now and you're going to be part of it and you are going to love it."

It took time for that to sink in. She slowly became more relaxed and leaned into me. She then said, "So if I'm in your harem, that makes you my..."

"Master," I informed her.

"Yes of course my Master. And does that make Annabeth just my sister?" she asked curiously.

I pulled her in and said, "Yes she's your sister but she's also your Mistress and my second in command." I then said, "I think I know of a better way you can thank your Master."

Excited about what she could do for her Master, she said, "What can I do Master?"

I flashed my clothes off and said, "Give your Master a blowjob underwater."

"Of course, but...I can't breathe underwater," she said getting off my lap and getting another position.

"Let me worry about that. Oh and remember, this is your friend's spring and you should keep it clean so don't let any slip out." I said.

She nodded and said, "Oh course Master. I don't' want to get her spring all dirty." She then sunk down and found my dick. When she wrapped her mouth around it I used my powers to make it, so she could breathe underwater. Once she could breathe she went to work. She bobbed up and down, but I resisted the urge to grab her ponytail and use it like a handle. If she wasn't underwater, then I might have. I don't know if it was her bobbing up and down or just a blowjob underwater, but it felt amazing. After some time, she slowed her bobbing down and took more and more of it each time until she was deepthroating all of it at once.

I was stuck between wanting to make it last longer and letting myself go and make her mine. It was a hard choice and the fact that she was pretty good at blowing me didn't help the decision-making process. All this decision making must have distracted me enough that the decision was made for me when I started to fill her mouth.

True to what she said, she didn't let any spill out. When I was done, she came up and said, "I hope I was able to please you Master."

I smiled and said, "Yes, yes you did. Now this might hurt a little."

She looked confused but then her face changed from one of confusion to one of pain. Her hands went to her right ass cheek and held them there till the pain went away. When it did go away she said, "What the fuck was that Master?" By the look on her face, she was a little scared. She kinda had a good reason to be.

"Well when I have sex, even just a blowjob, for the first time with a girl they get one of those. It shows that you are mine. It also makes it so we can talk wherever we are. All you need to do is hold your hand there and focus on me or whatever one of your sisters you want to talk to." I said as she calmed down.

"Ok...anything else I should know?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Depends if you want to know how I got these powers and what I've done with them. Oh, and I get some of the powers from the girls that I claim. From Annabeth I got some brains, from Piper I got charmspeaking, from Aphrodite I got-"

"Wait...you fucked the goddess of love?" she said very interested.

I smiled a devious smiled and said, "Yep. From her I got all of her domain powers and stronger charmspeaking. From Thalia I got lightning and flight. And from Artemis I got pretty much the Hunt blessing and being able to teleport in moonlight and control moonlight. So, what do I get from you?"

She was shocked. She shook her head and said, "Artemis? As in the man hating goddess Artemis?"

"Yep, she likes me now," I said with a smile.

Getting back to the question that I asked, she said, "Well all Demeter children are great cooks and have very green thumbs. I guess that. Oh, I do have a little bit more of a green/black thumb power though."

"What?" I asked very confused and interested.

"Well a green thumb is someone who is great with plants and a black thumb is someone who kills them," she explained.

"I knew that much," I said feeling a little smart.

"Well it's pretty rare but I can take the life out of one thing and either keep it or put it in another thing."

"Cool," I said looking at my hands as if they would do it by themselves.

"The only problem is that when I try and use it I don't have much control of it and when I take life it uses up a lot of energy. Pretty much I don't have enough to give when it's done," she explained.

"Well, it's still a cool power," I said putting my hands down and wrapping my arm around her again.

She rested her head on my chest for a few minutes and we just relaxed and enjoyed being with someone. She then said, "I wish I could just stay here but my cabin..."

I got up and flashed my clothes back on. I then held my hand out to help her up, I then said, "Guess we can't just disappear right now."

She took my hand and we both walked out of our secret spring. Katie went to her pile of clothes and started to put them on. It didn't take long for her to get dress, she then said, "Hey, um...Master? Can I ask a favor? Is that allowed?"

"Ya. Pretty much you can do what you want unless I say otherwise. What do you need?" I asked.

"Can you make me dry? Kinda didn't think about that," she said with a smile as she looked down at her shirt and pants, well you could mainly tell on the shirt.

I walked over and put my arm around her and she was then dry. I then picked up her basket and we started on our way back to camp. She then said, "So does my Master have any orders for me before I go back to my duties?"

I did want to fuck her right there and then, but I thought that would throw up some flags that Eros's magic couldn't pass over. I then said, "Well you will be spending the night in my bed so do what you need to do for that to happen."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

I moved my hand from where it was resting, on her shoulder, and brought it down to her ass cheek with my brand. I then squeezed it and said, "Yes, it is. Are there any other questions, slave?"

She shook her head and said, "No Master. I'm looking forward to tonight."

I moved my hand back, as we were almost back in camp, and said, "Good to hear." We got back to the cabins and went our separate ways.

I started walking off, but she then came back and said, "Nice try," she then grabbed the basket that was still in my hands and walked off to her cabin.

I was already looking forward to tonight. I had six sex slaves that were all at my beck and call, and five of them I had immediate access to. If I really wanted to, I could fuck Artemis in front of the whole Hunt and she would love every minute of it. That was something that I definitely want to do at one point but not today. I should let the whole idea sink in for the Hunt before I fuck her in front of them.

I walked around the cabins to see what everyone was up to. Annabeth was doing the usual Annabeth stuff with her cabin. Piper was still in my cabin probably having the time of her life...well at least for when she's been alone. Aphrodite was probably relaxing in the pool. Then there was Thalia. I had no idea what she was up to. Since Chiron hadn't reinstated the mandatory chores yet, it was only a matter of days till they were back, I had some free time.

I made my way to cabin one. The building hadn't change much as it wasn't hit at much by the Romans. It was still a big marble building with big bronze doors with lightning bolts on them. I was about to knock on the doors, but I then remembered that some of the campers had said that Jason left earlier and went on his mission so that meant that Thalia had the cabin all to herself.

I just opened the doors and went right in. It was still pretty empty. There were a few beds and a giant statue of Zeus looking like hippie. The ceiling was moving around with clouds and lightning bolts. There wasn't much else in the room, but I did find the princess of Olympus passed out on one of the beds. She was wearing just a big shirt that I didn't recognize and was kinda like half under half not under the sheets. Her hair was a total mess, but I would expect nothing less from her.

I was going to leave and let her sleep, but she started to stir when I turned around. Then in a still mostly asleep voice she said, "Were you just watching me sleep Barnacle Brain?" She then wiped the sleep out of her eyes and started to stretch.

"Yes, that is totally what I spend my time doing now. Just watching you sleep in your cabin in the middle of the day," I said as I walked over to her bed.

She smiled as she got the hair out of her face. "So, what does bring the all mighty Percy Jackson to my room?" she said as she leaned on my shoulder and it felt like she was about to go back to sleep.

"I was just checking on what you all were doing. I didn't expect to find you passed the fuck out," I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"All that fun tired me out," she then yawned. "I would ask you if you wanted to join me in the bed more than just this but I'm still a little sore."

I then got an idea. "You're sore down there but how about everywhere else?" I asked as I got up and went to the pile that she put her things in.

Confused why I was going through her stuff, she said, "I guess I'm good. Why?"

I found what I was looking for and threw them at her. She caught both of them and then looked at me and smiled. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Give me some clothes and let's go," she said as she got up. Turns out she really was just wearing that shirt and I REALLY wanted to keep her in just that, but that might turn some heads. I snapped my fingers and she was back in a normal camp shirt and some shorts.

We then went out the doors and went straight to where we wanted to go...the Arena. A few people could see where we were going in our eyes and they all started to talk and then when we were almost there I heard someone, probably a Hermes kid, scream, "PERCY AND THALIA ARE GOING TO FIGHT!" I then looked behind us and there was a mob of people walking behind us.

Then we heard hooves galloping towards us, this could end good or bad. When Chiron got to us, no one else was talking. He then said, "What kind of fight is this?"

He must have thought that it was an actual fight, guess there's a good reason to think that...we aren't known as being the most level-headed demigods. I then said, "Just a fight."

He raised his eyebrow and Thalia looked over at me like I was hopeless. She smiled and said, "Just for fun. We want to see who's better."

"Is that so," he said before he then raised his voice and yelled for the mob behind us to hear, "IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT, THE LET'S GET ON WITH IT!" This earned lots of cheers from the mob of various cabins.

Chiron lead me and Thalia to the fighting part of the Arena while everyone else found seats. The Arena was pretty much a smaller version of the Roman Colosseum. It had a lower area for the fighters, where the training usually was held, and seats for people to watch. Usually these seats were just used by Aphrodite girls while their boyfriends trained. Once everyone had found some seats it was around halfway full with kids from pretty much every cabin.

While everyone was filling into their seats we had both gotten dress in the usual armor. It was almost odd to see her in armor that wasn't the Hunt ones. We were across from each other. She already had her spear out, but her shield was still in its bracelet. I grabbed a spare shield and held Riptide still in its pen form. Chiron then announced again from his place, "This will be a fight till either one of you is knocked out, yields, or where I can see neither would win."

We both nodded, and he then said, "Begin." Everyone then cheered. The Apollo campers started to play music over the speakers. The first song they played was 'This is War' and it was kinda fitting. That was one of the few I could make out as it was before we started to fight and once the song got to a slow part one of them would change it to something else fitting of the fight. I could have sworn that I heard 'Thunderstruck' too.

I was about to make my move when I remembered that I couldn't use any of my new powers. While that made this less fun it didn't change my plans at all. I started on my way to her to make my first move when she made her's. She threw her spare at me and if I didn't react in time they would have had to call Apollo to fix me up. I looked at it behind me and turned back around. I was going to ask her "What the fuck?" but she was already charging me.

She didn't have her shield out though. She ran up and then jumped in the air and then activated her shield. I barely got mine up in time, but I did end up being knocked down onto one knee. I then gathered my strength and pushed her back and while she was off balance I went on the attack.

I uncapped Riptide and swung it, each time her shield barely was able to get to block it. I then faked out the way that I was going to swing. I made it look like I was going to go the right, but I went left. I was able to use this to knock her shield off her and sent it flying. This got some cheers from the crowd and a look of surprise from Thalia. I smiled and decided to even things up, after all this was for fun.

I dropped my shield and charged. She didn't seem phased by this. She dodged each of my strikes with ease. I was about to land a blow on her when out of nowhere she had a hunting knife in her hand blocking my attack. She then kicked me in the chest and sent me flying a few feet.

I got to my feet and readied myself for another attack. She had another knife, this in her other hand. I then looked closer and she had a sheath for each of them on her legs. I should have seen those, but I was focused on her shield and spear. She then strolled toward me, very calmly and if this was an actual fight to the death I would have shit myself. She looked deadly...er than usual.

At this point the fight had moved too far away from where my shield was and where her's landed. I was going to have to do this without a shield. I met her and blocked her blows, one with Riptide and the other I hit her arm in the right place to redirect her blade. It was after a few clashes that she dropped her blade and I caught it. I was about to use it, but I had little practice with using Riptide and a knife like this and I didn't want to chance anything. I threw it and it landed around where out shields where.

She looked impressed. I struck again but once again she blocked it and kicked me. This time once I was on the ground she started to run. I thought she was about to run at me and end this, but she ran past me and went straight past where I started. She then turned and held her knife in her left hand and her spear in her right…. crap.

She smiled like she had just won. She put her knife in its sheath and took her spear in both hands. She then aimed and threw it with all her strength. Now I believe this is where Annabeth would say that I am doing something stupid. This time I would have to agree with her. I didn't move at all but raised Riptide up and rotated it so that the blade was facing the incoming spear.

Her smile faded as her attack got closer and closer. Then at the last second, I swung and cut her spear down the middle with both pieces going on either side of me. The crowd cheered again and gasped as they knew what was about to happen.

Her smiled faded into a face that was pissed. If I didn't know she actually loved me, I would have thought she actually would have killed me with no remorse. She charged me once again, but this time she didn't hold any knives. Her fists were glowing with electricity and her eyes were filled with hate. I was trying to feel if there was any water nearby...there was. It was one of the rivers that came into camp and off the lake. I reached out and pulled the water to me. I pulled all that I could as fast as I could. I could smell the water coming closer and closer. She was almost to me and so was the water.

"ENOUGH," Chiron's voice boomed over the Arena. Thalia stopped in her tracks and I looked up at him. Then in the same volume, "I HEREBY NAME THIS FIGHT...A DRAW."

There were a bunch of people not happy at this but a look from Chiron was all they needed to be quiet. "Why?!" I yelled up to my favorite centaur.

He then said, "Look behind you Percy," I turned behind me to find a HUGE wave coming in. I then looked at Thalia who had electric hands…

I then yelled back, "Ok I see why," I then pushed the wave back into the river so that it wouldn't crash and soak more than half of the camp and flood the rest. The campers then started to clear out. A few Hermes campers were saying how they lost $20 on the fight. I wonder if anyone actually bet on a draw.

Thalia then came over and said, "Way to go Kelp Head, right as I was going to win."

When I was done with my wave, I said, "Hey he called it a draw. That means that both of us would have died, well probably at least."

"I would have won if you didn't pull that cheap move," she said as she sat down, tired from the fight. "I need to go see if someone can repair my spear, but…. that can wait a few minutes," she said as she laid down.

I sat down too and then just fell down after feeling how tired I was. I don't know how long we were laying there but Chiron was about to make it down and say, "That was an excellent fight you two. I hope that next time I won't have to call it."

I gave him a thumbs up as I was pretty tired, even to answer.

"Thalia, would you like me to take your spear to be repaired? It looks like you won't make it there for a while,"

"Yes please. You're the best," Thalia was able to say.

He then went over and picked up both pieces. He then started to walk away when he said, "This was a nice clean cut. Well done Percy. Now if you excuse me I have some money to collect," He then left as well.

It was then just the two of us in the Arena. After another ten or so minutes before I finally got the strength to sit up. "I guess we should make our way back to the cabins."

She managed to sit up and said, "But I don't wanna. Does my Master want to carry me?" She then held out her arms like a little kid when they wanted their parents to pick them up.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does my slave want to carry me?" We both laughed. I then stood up and offered my hand to her, which she took. I then put my arm around her and she put her's around me. We then leaned on each other as we started on our way back to the cabins. "That was a good fight, but I could have done without the kicks to the chest."

"Oh boo hoo, Percy got kicked. Maybe next time I won't kick you or maybe next time I'll take a cheaper shot," she said as a threat.

"Oh no that won't be necessary. So back to your cabin? I can help you into the shower..." I said.

"Can you just drop me off? I'm even more sore now. I should be kinda good by tonight. I got some nectar and ambrosia in my cabin and there's a bathtub calling my name."

"I guess that's a good answer," I said. We then, slowly, made out way to the cabins. It did take some time though.

Thalia then pushed the doors open and said, "Thanks for the lift Seaweed Brain. I guess you're good for something," she then looked around real quick and then kissed me on the cheek. "See you later…. Master," she said as she closed the door.

I then looked around. No one was around but it felt like someone was and they were watching me. I don't know if I was just too tired or if I was going crazier faster than I thought. Either way I made my back to my cabin. On my way back, I saw some campers that were finishing their lunch. _Damn it. I missed lunch_. I thought. I guess I would have to grab something from my cabin.

I finally got back to my cabin and went inside. I looked around and found my favorite child of love still playing with herself. She was on my bed using the vibrator and playing with her tits. She saw me and looked relieved. "Hey Master," she managed to say between her moans.

"Hey Pipes. How's your day been?" I said with a smile.

"It's been great. I've lost count of how many times I've came, and I haven't had to deal with my siblings at all," she said.

I looked closer at her and her tits where very red and had hickeys of her own making on them. Her pussy was just as red, if not a little more. "You can now stop whenever you want now," I then snapped my fingers and made her body back to normal.

She dropped the vibrator and took a deep breath, "Oh my gods that was great, but it was just too much." She then laughed while she caught her breath.

"I'm going down into the pool. I want you to clean the sheets, since you probably used them a little bit," she blushed a little, "and then you can join me and your mother or you can see how your brothers and sisters are doing." I then walked away and grabbed an apple from the little kitchen area.

I was almost out of the room when she said, "Where's the washer and dryer?"

I thought about it and said, "I don't know. I think that Artemis and Aphrodite might have been washing the laundry by hand."

I was almost out of the door down to the pool when she said, "You're pretty hopeless without us."

"In somethings yes, yes I am," I then closed the door and made my way to the pool. I walked down the hallway and opened the pool door. I was greeted by the bright light of the room, the smell of the pool, and the sight of a naked Aphrodite asleep on a raft. I wasn't even surprised at that anymore. I went over to the closet and grabbed one of the salt water ball things. I then threw it in the water, but it didn't wake the sleeping goddess.

I then decided to wake the sleeping goddess, you know the fun way. I cannonballed right into the water and made a big slash and big waves. The splash woke her up and the waves knocked her off the raft. She went under and when she came up she said, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! You said I could relax down here and then you do that."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was here, I thought you might like to know," I said as I took in how nice the water felt and how fast it was rejuvenating my strength.

She wiped her hair out of her face and said, "It's good to see you. Now can you help me back on this thing? It's a pain to get on."

I then helped her back on the raft and then I floated next to her. I was already feeling like my strength was fully back, but I decided to just relax there. It felt nice just relaxing and floating there. I had some time before I had to do anything, so I decided to just relax and maybe take a nap.

* * *

Whoo another chapter! I will have some time to myself soon as I'll be dog sitting for about a week so I'll have time to right. I'll probably try and write some on both of my stories. So hopefully I'll get some work done...ok we all know I am just going to watch a bunch of stuff I'm behind on and stuff I've been meaning to watch.

The next chapter will have a little bit of plot as it does get a little boring to just write smut chapters but not too much plot.


	16. The Beginning of Some Shit

The next thing I knew the horn for dinner was blowing. I fell asleep and took a pretty good damn in the pool. I looked around and didn't find anyone, not even the raft that Aphrodite was using. I walked out of the pool and went upstairs. I walked through the hallway and heard the TV on. I opened the door and found all my girls, well the ones that were here at camp minus my newest girl.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Annabeth said from her spot in the middle of the couch. To the left of her was Piper laying down facing the side of the couch with her feet on Annabeth's lap. Her eyes briefly left the screen and she waved to me. Both of them were in camp shirts but only Annabeth was wearing pants, well actually shorts but you get the idea.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I walked over and said, "What are you girls watching?"

She then said, "Um...what show is this again Piper?"

Rolling her eyes, Piper said, "The Bachelor."

Trying very hard not to laugh, I said, "Wait...you guys actually watch that?"

"My siblings got me hooked on it," Piper said while not taking her eyes from the TV.

Annabeth then said, "And she already had the TV when I got here. Ready for some dinner?" She looked really excited about the idea of not watching the show anymore.

"Ya. Do you know where Aphrodite is? She was down in the pool with me before I fell asleep," I asked.

"She's with Thalia," Piper answer.

And before I could ask the next obvious question Annabeth said, "On your bed."

I looked down to the other end of the cabin and found the goddess of love and sex eating out of Thalia's pussy. Thalia was naked again, but Aphrodite was in her maids uniform and Thalia had Aphrodite's golden chain in her hand.

"Hey Thalia," I said as I walked over to them, "you two almost done? We do have some dinner to eat, well after Aphrodite is done eating."

Thalia moaned a little bit and then said, "How about I catch up with all of you after we're done here?"

I was going to let the finish but, "Annabeth, Piper. Should I let them finish? Or should I make them finish now?"

"I vote for now," Annabeth said while turning around to see us.

Piper, who was still more focused on the TV, said, "Ya. That one."

I then looked back at Thalia and said, "Now it is then." I snapped my fingers and her orgasm came a lot faster than she thought it was going to take, and it came stronger too just for fun.

This kinda made her yell a little and moan a lot. I gave Aphrodite a minute or two to clean her up before I summoned the chain to my hand and pulled it a little and said, "That's enough for now." She then crawled off the bed and knelt in front of me. I snapped my fingers and summoned some clothes for Thalia and tossed them to her. "Get dressed or we'll be late for dinner."

I then turned to Aphrodite who said, "What would you like me to do Master?"

"Make sure the bed is all clean while we're at dinner," I said.

She nodded and said, "Yes Master."

Annabeth then got up and joined me ready to go. Piper had reluctantly gotten up, well after Annabeth turned the TV off and she had also found some pants since last I looked. Thalia got her yoga pants on and was putting on her shirt when she walked over to us. "You know you didn't give me any underwear, right?"

"Ya I know," I said as we all started to walk out to dinner.

"What did you guys do while I was napping?" I asked instead of just walking in silence.

"I made sure that my siblings didn't kill each other over something stupid like makeup," Piper said while a little mad that we tore her away from her terrible show.

"How often does that even happen? Cause you make it sound like it happens a lot," Thalia said while adjusting her pants in the crotch region.

Piper shrugged and said, "More than you think but probably less than I make it sound like."

"Ok. So, what did my beautiful girlfriend do today?" I then pulled Annabeth in close.

"More nerd stuff as you would call it. I heard that you and Thalia had an eventful day," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya I would call almost destroying the camp on accident could be called eventful," Thalia said.

"Ya...but I won," I added, just for some fun.

"What do you mean you won? It was a draw and if it wasn't called I would have won," she said as we got to the table and sat down.

"I had a giant wave coming for you," I said.

"I was running for you with electric fists," she said with growing electricity in her eyes.

Before I could say anything else, Chiron stomped his hoof, and everyone went quiet. "As most of you know, Percy and Thalia had a great fight today. I hope all of you were able to learn something from their example."

Someone on the other side of the pavilion yelled, "Like the fact that water and lightning don't mix" everyone then laughed.

Chiron then raised his hand. "Yes, that and everything they did. They thought on their feet and kept moving and thinking around each other." He then went on to talk about everything else that happened today, but I was a little distracted to listen.

 _H-Hello? Percy, I mean Master? Can you hear me?_ I heard Katie in my head.

 _Ya I can hear you. What do you need?_ I asked while I looked like I was paying attention to the announcements.

 _Um...so what am I supposed to do? Should I come over to your table?_ She asked.

 _No, you don't need to. Just come to my cabin later. After dinner make sure your siblings won't have a problem with you not coming back tonight and then come over,_ I told her.

 _Yes Master. I'll do that. Now how do I stop this thing?_ She asked.

 _I think just move your fingers off your mark_ , I said. It must have worked because I didn't get a response. I then heard a bunch of cheers and food went flying around, I guess announcements were done. I then asked Annabeth, who this time was on my right, "Did I miss anything?"

"Other than all the stupid stuff you two did?"

"What?"

"Ya after he said all the nice things he said all the things that you two did wrong, a lot of what he said was about what you did wrong," she said.

"Ya I guess I didn't do some of the smartest things," I said while thinking about the fact that I just threw a knife and a shield aside for really no reason. Well my reason was that it would be more fun if it was a fair fight, but I don't think Chiron would think the same thing. Then we went on with our dinner. Annabeth talked about what her and her cabin did today to the other girls and I tried to listen and stay interested but it was hard when she was just so beautiful. I would try and look away to keep myself from staring but then I would be either looking at the beautiful princess of lightning or, arguably, the prettiest Aphrodite camper.

I was in a lose-lose situation here. I just had to wait a little bit longer and then I would be back in charge.

It was probably like 20 minutes of eating and talking before everyone was done. When everything was winding down Chiron made another announcement and said, "We will be having our campfire sign along again starting later. I hope to see many of you there." Then everyone cheered. With the campfire back, the days started to start getting back to somewhat normal, well for everyone that didn't have a sex harem of their own.

After our plates were taken away and we were about to leave, I said, "Annabeth. Piper. Why don't you two go to your cabins and get everything ready for them for the night."

They looked at each other and Annabeth said, "We were going to do that anyway?"

"Couldn't just let me feel like I planned something could you?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe one day," she said before she kissed me on the cheek. She then got up and walked away with Piper.

Then just me and Thalia were left. "So, what does the all mighty Master's plan have in store for me?"

"I was thinking we could do something while we waited for those to and your newest sister to get to the cabin," I said before we both got up and walked away from the dining pavilion.

We made it all the way to the cabin before she asked, "So what kind of activity were you thinking...Master?"

I opened the door for her and said, "Well we don't want to do too much without your sisters here, they might get jealous," as I walked in behind her and shut the door. I looked around and found the bed freshly made and the TV back on.

I cleared my throat and Aphrodite jumped up from the couch and came over to us. "Sorry I was caught up in this show Piper was watching." I looked and saw that the Bachelor was still on. I will never understand why people what that show. She was about to say something else too, but Thalia got between her and me and kissed the goddess on the lips, shutting her up. I could almost see Aphrodite melt into the kiss with Thalia pulling her in close.

Eventually, Thalia broke from the kiss, turned to me and said, "Let me know when you want me, don't want my sisters to get jealous of me spending time with your dick." She then walked away to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Aphrodite said, "Master, if I may, I think you should put her in her place."

I walked over and sat down on the bed and she stood in front of me, I then raised an eyebrow and she got on her knees. "What do you mean?"

"Did you not just see that? With a mere look, I knew that you wanted me on my knees. She said to come and get her when you wanted her. All your girls have a different role in your harem. Annabeth is your Mistress, second-in-command, and should have more freedom than the rest of us. I am currently the lowest member of your harem, so I have the least freedom and have chores to do. Artemis, Piper, and Thalia are all on the same level as each other. Artemis has the Hunt to take care of, so she is here less, which is understandable. Piper is similar to her as she has the cabin to take care of, but she is more relaxed, so she is here more than Arty."

"Can you get to the point?" I asked, knowing that Thalia would probably be out very soon.

"Thalia has no responsibilities other than doing as you tell her. That is all she has to do from the moment she gets up to the moment she goes to bed. You let her have free rein and do whatever she wants. Plus, she has always been a leader and doesn't seem to get how to be a follower."

She had a good point, Thalia has always been a leader, when it was just her, Luke, and Annabeth years ago she was the leader. Same thing with the Hunt. Even that quest that we went on before she joined the Hunt everyone looked to her to lead and she was a natural. Normally that would be a good thing, but when has my life ever been normal. "You have a point, but I don't want her to be mindless sex slave who has no life outside of me," I then realized that is what she was now, "No offense."

"None taken," she said with a smile.

I was going to ask what else I should do but then the bathroom door opened. She came over to us and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I wanted to clean up as I didn't have time to before dinner." She then sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

When she broke from the kiss she said, "So what are we going to be doing….to her?" she then looked at Aphrodite and licked her lips.

I then looked at Aphrodite as well and then said, "Nothing. Aphrodite brought some stuff to my attention and I've decided that you need to be trained."

She then looked at me as if I was crazy, "What?"

"You heard me. Now get on your knees," I ordered her.

"Ok I'll play along," she said as she got off my lap and went down to the ground on her knees in front of me. Then in a mocking tone, she said, "What should I do now Master?"

I snapped my fingers and she then naked except for a dog collar and leash. It was a black collar and leash and on the tag it said _Thalia Grace_ and on the other side it said _Sex Slave in training_. She gasped a little but that quickly passed. I then said, "Give me a blowjob."

"You made me kneel down, stripped me of my clothes, put a fucking dog collar on me and now I need to give you a blowjob?!" she said as I could feel anger growing inside of her.

Growing a little annoyed, "Which one of us is the Master?"

"You are," she said with the same tone.

"I am what?"

"You are the Master, Master," she said while growing more confused and less angry at what was going on.

"And which one of us is the sex slave?"

Growing quieter, she said, "I am."

"You are what?"

"I am your sex slave and you are my Master," she said lowering her head.

I tugged at the leash and made her look up at me. I then said, "You're going to do as you're told. Also, just so you know, this is magic. Normally it is just a collar but each time you do something you're not supposed to do it does something."

Now tugging at it, she said, "And what would that something be? Do I still have my powers?"

"Yes, you still have your powers. First strike, it grows smaller and becomes a little bit more uncomfortable for you. Second strike, you can't talk unless talked to. Third strike and every time after that, it grows smaller until you can't breathe and keeps you like that up to the point you pass out, once you're about to pass out it loosens. I can also put you on any of these levels if I think you deserve them, for better or for worse."

She just looked at me and I could have sworn that I saw her blush. I was expecting to see either fear or anger in her eyes, but I saw neither. I think I might have taken it too far but then she surprised me. She started to lower my pants and then she said, "A blowjob right Master?"

I nodded because I didn't believe that she gave in so quickly. Aphrodite then moved closer to her and started to instruct her in how to make the blowjob better for me. For the next half hour, I was in heaven. She kissed my dick up and down, she bobbed up and down, she played with my balls, she deepthroated, and she did all of this without gagging. This was leaps and bounds better than the first one she gave me. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she enjoyed it.

I had used my powers to keep myself from cumming for the whole time, but now it was getting hard to keep it from happening. I pulled her off my dick and said, "That was great, but you have a lot of training to do." I then let go and sprayed my cum all over her, her stomach, her tits, her face, and some in her hair. It was a nice look for her, but then again I say that about all my girls when they're covered in my cum.

When I was done, she caught her breath and said, "Thank you Master." I couldn't tell if she meant it or if she was just playing along for now. I guess when we continued her training we would find out. She then started to clean herself up like a cat, licking her tits to the best of her ability. I then looked up and saw that Annabeth and Piper were already here and standing behind the two beauties that were kneeling in front of me.

"Aphrodite, take Thalia and clean her up a little," I said. Aphrodite then nodded and both of them got up and walked over to the kitchen area. I then noticed that a little bit of cum hit the floor and it looked like Thalia got a little excited during my blowjob.

"I see you two got started a little early," Annabeth said as she came over and sat next to me.

I kissed her on the lips and said, "Oh we were just starting to train Thalia. She's not a good follower...yet."

Annabeth gave me an unsure look and then said, "If you think that's necessary."

Piper then said, "So can we get started?" she then started to take off her shirt as she said, "Ever since I became your sex slave, it's a lot harder to keep my...libido under control." She then threw her shirt behind her and took her shorts off too.

After I finished starting at the naked demigoddess in front of me, I said, "One sec." I then focused on my newest girl and said, _Are you almost here?_

After a few seconds, she thought back, _Almost there...and it's really hard to run with my hand on my ass._

I was about to tell everyone what was going on but then there was a knock on the door. I got up and pulled my pants back up and went over to the door and opened it. I then found my newest girl standing there ready to meet her new sisters. "You weren't kidding about almost being here."

She then came closer to me, kissed me on the cheek, and said, "Nope. Were you just growing impatient...Master?"

She then came in and looked around. She saw the TV, which had been turned off at this point, the kitchen with Thalia and Aphrodite in it, and Piper and Annabeth on the bed. She blushed when she saw Piper naked and then I saw fear come across her face. She looked between Annabeth and me a few times before Annabeth said, "It's ok." She then got up and came over to us. "I'm happy to share him with you as long as he shares you with me." She then pulled Katie in and kissed her on the lips. It was clear that she didn't expect it but then she gave in and her hands started to roam around Annabeth's body. Annabeth grabbed her hands and said, "Soon enough." Annabeth then walked back over to the bed and took off her shirt to reveal a yellow bra.

I looked behind me to make sure the door closed behind us. I then made my way over to the bed as well. "When did you put on a bra?"

"When I got to my cabin and decided that I didn't want my siblings to see my nipples," she then took her shorts off and revealed that she was also wearing polka dot panties. Knowing my next question, she said, "I couldn't just put one on and not the other. It would have just been weird."

I sat down on the bed and said, "Katie, you can move from there you know. Come here."

She realized that she was just standing there and walked over to us. Trying to be as sexy as she could be as she swayed her hips on the way over to us, but it was easy to tell that she was new to trying to be sexy. She then said, "Now that I'm here what do you want me to do?"

Piper said under her breath, "Fuck me." I could have sworn that there was a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth, but she definitely did mean what she said. I could see her growing wetter and wetter.

"Piper how about you go and help your sister and your mom?" I said.

"Why? I think they are doing just fine over there without me." she said really not wanting to leave after seeing a new person she could fuck.

"Because I said so and because I want some time with just her, me, and Annabeth," I said giving her a SMACK on her ass.

She yelped a little but then did as she was asked.

I then turned my attention back to the beautiful gardener in front of me. She was still wearing her camp shirt and camo shorts, but she swapped her boot out for flip flops. Her brown hair was free of her ponytail and was down to a little bit past her shoulders. She looked a little bit nervous and a little bit horny, well I hope she was more than a little bit. She then said, "So now that I'm here, what do you want me to do?"

Before I could say anything, Annabeth said, "I want you to take off those clothes, they're getting in the way of seeing your sexy body."

Katie then looked at me as if asking if she should listen to her, "Well you heard your Mistress." I said after I got over how bold Annabeth was getting in her position as Mistress.

She nodded and smiled. She slid off her flip flops and pushed those to the side. Next came her shorts and as they fell they revealed how tan her long smooth legs were. They also revealed that she was still wearing the same pink panties as earlier. She then tossed her shorts away as she didn't need them anymore. Next of course came the shirt. She lifted it up from the bottom and brought it over her head, that then showed off that she was also wearing the same yellow bra that I had seen earlier and her flat stomach.

I then heard Annabeth say under her breath, "Wow."

Katie must have heard this as she then said, "Thank you Mistress Annabeth."

I then got up and walked over to her. She blushed more but stayed quiet. I walked all around her and ended up behind her. "Annabeth, what do you think?" I then reached up and grabbed her tits. She moaned a little bit at first but then just enjoyed herself. I stopped and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. I then took her nipples between my fingers and pinched them a little. This earned a more audible moan from her.

I saw Annabeth's eyes grow big along with her smiled. "Oh, I am going to enjoy playing with these," she said as she replaced my hands-on Katie's soft perky tits for herself.

"Oh, wait till you see her ass," I saw as I grabbed her ass cheeks. They were nice and firm, but they still felt nice to squeeze.

Annabeth then put her mouth on one of Katie's tits and played with her nipple with her tongue. She then still played with the other nipple while she was doing this. All this just teased Katie more and more and made her moans louder and her knees weaker.

A few minutes later, Katie then spoke up through her moans, "C-Can we just get to fucking already? I've been waiting for this for hours and this just feels like torture at this point."

I smiled and said, "If you insist." Then all three of us walked over to the bed and I said, "Katie lay down on your back."

She already started to lay down, when she said, "Yes Master, but won't my panties get in the way?"

"They won't now," I said as I snapped my fingers and made her soaking wet panties disappear. Her pussy was nice and wet and ready to be fucked. She had a little bit of hair above her pussy, but it looked like she kept it nice and tidy.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes disappeared now. She looked up at me and with wider eyes she said, "Damn. I forgot how hot you are Master."

I then lined myself up with her entrance and put my dick just so it was barley in. "Are you ready to officially become mine?"

"Yes..YES! Master I am but please be gentle, it's my first time," she said with hunger in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be," I reassured her.

Right as I was about to thrust, Annabeth said, "Are you forgetting about me now?"

"Come on and join in," I said before she moved faster than I'd seen her move when she wasn't running for her life. I don't know where her bra and panties had gone but now they weren't needed anymore anyway. She moved her way up to Katie's face and put her pussy right at her face. I thought that this would be a good time to thrust in, so I did.

She screamed but it was muffled a little by Annabeth's pussy. I felt her hymen and then blew past it as I tore it apart with my first thrust. What a first time it was. She was way tighter than any of my other girls, well not Artemis but still. It took a lot of willpower not to cum a little right there.

I then heard some slurping, well some that wasn't coming from the kitchen. "How is she doing?"

"Shut up and fuck her more Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while playing with her own tits.

I decided to listen to my favorite girl. I pulled out and thrust in, and then again, and again. This went on for a few minutes when I could feel her climax come but I pushed it off with my powers so that she would last as long as me. After another couple of minutes, I heard Annabeth climax and spray her juices over Katie's face. She didn't stop eating her pussy though. The slurping noise that was coming from up there never stopped once. As much as I wanted to speed up and go to town on her virgin pussy, I kept my promise and was gentle and kept my pace slow to make sure she enjoyed her first time as much as possible. After another ten minutes, Annabeth had another orgasm and I was almost at my first thanks to my powers. I made it so when I came it would release Katie to have her's as well.

Not even another minute past before we both came. I pulled out of her pussy as it tried to push me out. I sprayed my cum all over her legs and stomach area. I could hear her scream my name into Annabeth, who was moaning uncontrollably at this point.

When I was done, I said, "How was your first orgasm caused by your Master?"

Both Annabeth and Katie did nothing but moan at this point. I was going to let her recover a little bit from her first orgasm, well her first proper one but something stopped me from getting ready to go back in. I noticed something that was going on that wasn't exactly normal. Like a dark light, not a black light but a dark light come from up there. It was like a golden light on the outside but when you looked at it closer it was dark on the inside. I looked up and it was coming from Katie's mouth. Annabeth looked down in fear and then started to say, "What the fu…." I saw her eyes droop faster and faster and then she fell off Katie's face.

"Annabeth?" I said out of fear for her before I got to her side.

She then managed to say, "Just...so…. tired"

I heard from the kitchen, "What the fuck?!"

And, "Annabeth?!"

All three of them rushed over to us and asked, "What happened?"

I turned to Katie, who was still shocked but also recovering from her orgasm, "Was that your power? The black thumb one? Are you ok?" I asked.

She just nodded. "I-I-I n-never took energy from a p-person before..." She seemed very shaken up about the whole thing and was actually shaking a little. Piper did her best to comfort her a little while resisting the urge to play with her.

Aphrodite took Annabeth from me and held her in her arms and said to her, "Here child, drink up." She then put her tit in Annabeth's mouth and Annabeth started to glow a little. Not her normal pink glow. No, this one was more of a warm golden glow.

"What the fuck is going on?" Piper said as she watched all this going on. She held Katie in her arms to try and stop her from shaking, it only helped a little.

"Well Katie has the power to take and give energy from one thing to another, but she doesn't really have control of it. I guess with all the stress that her body was going under it caused it to activate and pull power from the nearest source, which was Annabeth as I had already pulled out at that point. As for what those two are doing..." I said before I was cut off.

Thalia then took up the explaining of things and said, "Goddesses have the ability to make nectar in their tits to heal demigods. Most don't use this ability that often as it doesn't work too well on their own children and that's usually who they would want to use it on. Artemis only used it once during the time when I was there. But the problem is that it drains them of their energy pretty fast and leaves them pretty tired. Almost to the point of passing out. It leaves them very vulnerable."

I then said, "Annabeth? Do you feel any better?"

She stopped suckling at Aphrodite's breast and managed to say, "...ya a little bit. A little bit more and I should be good." She then went back to suckling at the goddess's breast.

Aphrodite moaned and said, "Good, I think that's all I'll be able to give." Slowly over the next few minutes the glowing stopped and Annabeth sat up.

"Katie? How are you feeling?" Annabeth managed to say. She had stopped shaking and Piper put her back down on the bed. Annabeth then nudged Katie a little bit. She still looked wiped out, but she had enough strength not to pass out.

"I feel really weird. Usually when I take energy I feel really strong and ready to run a marathon, but not I just feel tired and scared," she then went quiet and then her head hit the bed and her eyes closed. She then moved then moved around a little bit and glowed a combination of gold and pink. She then opened her eyes again, which was usually a good sign. But of course, since this is my life it wasn't. When they opened again instead of her normal brown eyes, they were pink.

Everyone just looked at her as she sat up, waved at me and said, "Hey best buddy. Sorry to interrupt but I kinda need your help."

* * *

I wasn't going to post this until I had more of the next chapter done but then I saw it was Percy's birthday so I thought "why not?". I finally thought off some kind of plot to do so that its not just constant fucking, which is nice to read but a little boring after a little bit to write. I think I'll have the plot go for a few chapters or so and then maybe that'll lead to something else.

On a completely unrelated note...I just watched all the Harry Potter movies for the first time and I LOVED them. I actually found the audio book versions of the books and will start to listen to them. I just wanted to put that one out there as that's where most of my writing time went lately.

Also, I really appreciate anyone who reviews my stories. I know you don't need to and it just feels good to get feedback. With that being said, if you want to ask a question PLEASE sign in or make an account so that I can reply and give you your answer. I just feel bad seeing questions that I could answer but I have no way of contacting you to tell you. Well till next time


	17. The Explanation of Some Shit

"Well shit..." I said as I looked at Katie, the beauty from the Demeter cabin, who was currently possessed by the primordial god of love and sex. Her eyes had changed from brown to a mix of gold and pink but that was the only physical thing that changed.

He/she looked around and saw everyone. And then saw that he/she was covered in my cum and was naked on the bed. With a quick flash, that was all cleaned up and Eros had on a shirt that said, "If you fuck me, I'll fuck you". Then said, "Thought that that might be all distracting to you." This time her/his voice was more like Eros's than Katie's.

"Ya it might have been, but I think that I would have been able to manage because of the fact that one of my girls got possessed by another friend that said that they were in trouble! What is going on here?!" I said as my voice became louder with every voice.

"Calm down buddy. I don't have a lot of time and I don't feel like screaming," he said very calmly like this was just another everyday thing that was going.

I took a deep breath because he was right. I looked at everyone around me and I could see that they were just as concerned as I was for both Eros and for Katie. I then said, "Ok. What happened? What's going on? Why are you in Katie and not just in my head again?"

"Well...I think you might want to call Arty here...you might need her help and it would be easier to tell everything once instead of multiple times," he said. This was weird. He was making good ideas and not being totally crazy.

 _Artemis? Something's happened. Come here NOW_. I said to her.

The next thing I knew the room lit up with a gray light and when it died out there was my other goddess, this time she looked different. This time she was in full battle armor instead of Hunt gear. It looked like she was going into war with her fellow Olympians. She had her bow in her hand with an arrow notched and ready to fly. She looked around and said, "What's happened? Is everyone ok?" She came over and saw what was going on. When her eyes met with Eros's she just said. "Crap."

"So, you know who I am?" he asked. She nodded with a look of worry on her face. She lowered her bow and both it and the arrow disappeared. "Great that'll save some time."

"So, what do you need? Why are you possessing people now?" Annabeth said as she sat up without any help.

"Well I kinda got captured a few days ago. I was trying to make contact but couldn't get through-"

"What? I was able to talk to you multiple times." I said as I remembered the conversations that I had with him.

"You made those connections and my captor was able to sense those and made sure I didn't say or do anything that would give anything away. When you make the connection others around me, if they know how, can sense it and can tap into it and hear everything. When I make the connection, its secure on my end." He said and then looked around the room to see if everyone was following along.

"Like a one way secure call?" Annabeth asked. I was glad she understood that.

"Yes, just like that. So, I was able to muster up enough energy to make this one call. It won't later as long as I would like but it'll last long enough to tell you all what's going on." He then stood up and went to the bottom of the bed and we all got on the bed, so we could all see. Artemis sat down on the bed as well but still looked uneasy about what was going on.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked.

Muttering under his breath, he said, "Where do I even start?" He then thought for a few seconds and then said, "What do you all know about primordial gods?"

I thought about it and I came up with nothing other than I know of Gaea and Tartarus. Annabeth then said, "They, you, were the race before the Titans and are VERY powerful. You were the first beings created after Chaos came into being. Then just as the Titans did, you went mad with power and the Titans overthrew you all, either killing you, imprisoning you, or making you go to sleep."

Thinking about what she had just said, "That's mostly right. There are some inaccuracies in the story but that's good enough for now."

"So, before we go into the history lesson on how you got captured, who captured you?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I think you know the bitch well. I believe that if she hadn't escaped, she would be in a similar situation as you are in now Piper." He said and then waited for someone to guess who he meant. I guess he hadn't lost all of his showmanship in prison. I also guess we weren't quick enough for him, so he said, "Khione. She's trapped me and put me in some magic prison and is blackmailing me into giving her all my powers."

"All?" I asked.

"All. That includes the ones that I gave you access to. So, if she gets them-"

"All of this ends," Thalia chimed in. "Everything goes back to normal."

"Ok so now the history lesson. Normally I would have a video to go along with it but I'm short on time and energy. So here goes," he then took a breath and started his story. "While you were right that the Titans overthrow us and killed some of us, you don't know how or why. As they got smarter and more powerful they started to fear us and started to think that we were going to be a problem. So, the titans made weapons but not just any weapons, these ones could kill us. They were made from a special metal that doesn't exist anymore that would make your Celestial Bronze look like aluminum. This metal we never named it anything since we never had a use for it and since the Titans didn't want it to be used against them, they didn't name it either." He then stopped to make sure we were still all on track.

"Each of these weapons were tied to one of us, it was the only way to make them, so they could kill us and only us. They only appear when we are around. Gaea, when she started to wake, sent some of her trusted minions to find and guard the weapon from anyone that might know of its existence. And when she was killed by that crazy boy on the dragon, I like that one by the way, it faded along with her. Now when I woke up I wanted to see the world since ruling it seemed like a lot of work. I roamed around and just had fun, while I was having fun someone found my weapon and when she touched it she knew where to find me. She then caught me off guard by saying she wanted to show me something special. Since she looked beautiful and kinda like a stripper in her clothes, I thought she meant she wanted to fuck."

"Good guess. She does look like the type of girl that would do that," Piper said after she thought about it.

"So, it's not just me then. So, she trapped me and started to make demands, which I said no to. She then started tried being nice to me and gave me a TV to watch, hence all the shows I have watched. Then her patience ran out and now she has said that if I don't give her what she wants she will just take it from me."

Then in Katie's voice, he said, "Can she do that?" which confused the hell out of everyone.

"Anything is possible with that weapon." He then saw that we were all confused, "She's still awake in here, I just asked her if I could take the control for a little while. She can talk whenever she wants. Back to business. She wants the power to become the Queen of the Gods and I think with my power she could do it and no one could even oppose her since they all would be made to worship her."

"Can't you just break out?" I asked.

"I tried. She has me in a cage made out of some of the strongest ice ever. It's cold enough to stop the flow of magic into me and I am running close to E. So, I need you to find me soon."

"Where are you? Also, you said you tried to contact me before, was that what I thought I was feeling?" I asked.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You know how I kept feeling like there was something behind me or someone watching?"

"Oh ya. I thought it was just your ADHD acting up," she said with a small smile.

"Ya that was me," Eros said, "I was so close a few times, close enough that you could feel my presence. We were going somewhere into the mountains. It's cold as fuck in here."

"Ok what mountains?" I asked while trying to narrow down the world.

He just kinda smiled and said, "Um...I don't exactly know...Artemis can you find me?"

All eyes turned to her as she thought about what she could do, "I might be able to. There is a very old way that should be able to work now that I have seen and felt your energy."

"I'm counting on you guys...I got to go. If I stay any longer Katie's body won't like it." He said before I could feel him leave. Katie then started to get wobbly, but Artemis was there to catch her before she got to the floor. She brought her to the bed.

Katie then said, "That was weird. I've never had someone possess me before. Takes a lot out of you." She looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

***POV Change to Annabeth***

"My love? I think I can find him but there's something that you might want to know about it," Artemis said.

"What is it? Can you find him?" Percy asked. He had a worried look on his face and I could almost see his mind racing as he looked around and started to make a mental list of what he might need to rescue Eros.

"Ya I think I can bit it'll take some time, but-" she said but then was interrupted by my boyfriend.

"But what? We need to find him before Khione can do anything else," he then got up and started to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. At some point in his running around he flashed some clothes on. He grabbed almost everything. He grabbed some food, some clothes but I'm not sure why, and his armor.

"My love, there is a small problem with when we find him," She said. She then stood up and collected her thoughts on how to explain it.

Before she could say anything, Percy, who had stopped running around, said, "Like what? Are you going to have to kill him because he is a primordial god like Gaea?"

"Well something along those lines. I have been able to avoid doing it as I have yet to physically see him yet, but once I do I cannot avoid it anymore." she said and from her tone I could tell she was worried and concerned about that whole thing.

"What do you need to do then?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and then said, "If I see him then I am required by ancient law to report it to the council."

Percy stopped putting everything in a backpack and said, "What? Why?"

"I will have to report him to the council and from there I don't know what the council will decided for him. And because since I am the Goddess of the Hunt I am required to keep the council informed of matters that might endanger them or their children or just the world in general. On the long list of things is if I see any primordial gods rise," she said.

After I heard that I started to try and think around it, but this one was hard. We needed her to find him as no one else would be able to do that other than her. We could probably find a way around this. "We can worry about that later. We need to find him so that Khione doesn't just kill him and take control of the world with his powers." Percy said as he started to go around again and gather anything else he might need.

I knew that he was right, about the not having a lot of time not the going in without a plan. She wouldn't wait much longer. But we couldn't just go in without a plan. I looked at my sisters and they looked about as concerned as I was. If we let him go in like this he would get himself, and probably everyone with him, killed. I then tried something Thalia told me on our walk earlier. I didn't reach for my mark, but I thought about it. She said it was like meditating where you focus on one part of your body. I did that and then thought to my sisters, _He can't go out like this._

 _Agreed. The idiot will get himself killed if he goes out like this._ Thalia thought.

 _But what can we do? If we tell him to not go he won't listen and if I try my charmspeaking it won't work._ Piper said.

 _Arty? Can you make him fall asleep for a little bit?_ I asked.

 _Ya I guess but I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed if I did._ She said.

 _Well as your Mistress I order you to do it. I will take any blame for it._ I said as I unfocused on my mark.

Artemis then looked over at me and we shared a look and then I nodded. She went over to Percy and said, "My love?" to get his attention.

He looked up from the backpack he was packing and said, "Ya?"

Artemis didn't say anything, but she put her index and middle fingers on his forehead and made them glow a small gray light. He then closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, thankfully Artemis caught him before he hit the floor.

Artemis, and everyone else, looked at me for what to do next. I looked at my boyfriend that was now passed out in Artemis's arms. "Let's get him on the bed. How long will he be out?" I said while walking over to the two of them. I grabbed the top of him and Artemis grabbed the legs. We laid him down on the bed and everyone cleared off it and looked at me for what to do next. You think I would be used to that by now after all the years being in charge of my cabin.

"So, is there a plan here?" Piper asked while looked at their master who had started to snore.

I smiled a little, "I'm still working on the details, but the main thing is to keep him alive."

Thalia gasped and in an overly shocked tone said, "What? The Great Annabeth doesn't have a plan for this?" All through this her face had a smiled growing larger and larger, so did Piper's and Katie's.

"Well, it's a work in progress. I didn't have much time as he was about to get himself killed," I said. I then started thinking of what we could do. After a few seconds I got some ideas. I gave myself some clothes, just some sweatpants and a camp shirt. I was going to give everyone clothes, but it was harder than I thought it would be. I looked at Aphrodite and asked, "Do you mind?"

She nodded, and she gave everyone some clothes. Thalia got some pajama short and a camp shirt. Piper on the other hand got some yoga pants and a bright pink shirt that said _I love my mom_. Then Katie also got some yoga pants and got a Batman shirt.

"Why do we need clothes?" Thalia asked, as she had gotten used to being naked.

"You will pay for this," Piper said while glaring at her mother.

Katie just looked confused and said, "You know my clothes are right over there?"

I shrugged and said. "This was quicker. Piper go and get Leo to buff out everything in Percy's armor. Katie go make sure he has enough food for trip…. make sure he has enough for four people. And Artemis start the tracking spell." Everyone nodded. Piper went up to the sleeping idiot and started to get the armor off of him. Artemis started the spell, which for some reason required a hair from Katie. And after she got her hair plucked, Katie went over to Percy's bag and pulled out all the food that was thrown into it.

She shook her head and said, "Not even close. I'll go get some from my cabin and the kitchens." But before she could do that she came up to me, as I was rummaging around the cabin, and asked, "Why four?"

"Four?" and then I realized what she was talking about, "Oh ya. Some for him, Artemis, Eros, and me."

"You're going? I don't think he's going to like that." she said while looking at him lying in bed. I saw her start to blush a little after she realized that I saw her staring at my boyfriend. I don't know how long that was going to last, but it was kinda cute.

"Well tough shit. I'm going," I said as I got up from where I was looking and went to her. I kissed her on the lips and grabbed her ass a little. She was still new to this as it shocked her that I had done both. "Now get that nice ass of yours moving." I commanded.

She nodded and went for the door, but waited and helped Piper through it with the armor. Then it was just me, Thalia, Artemis, and Aphrodite in the cabin. Thalia and Aphrodite were just looking at me as I went around the room. I went from shelf to shelf from cabinet to cabinet and then flopped down on the bed with my head hanging off of it.

Thalia came over and said, "Annie-" she then reached up and rubbed her nipple while probably remembering what I did last time she called me that, "-beth what are you even looking for? We could probably help you find whatever it is."

"Nice save. I just don't know where he put it. Oh ya his watch, the one that Tyson made him. I don't know where he put it. It could be anywhere. In a drawer, somehow in the couch, under-" I then dropped my head and looked at the floor. "the bed..." I said as I let myself drop down to the floor and then started to look under the bed. I was a little scared of what could be under here as last time I looked made me throw up.

"Any idea what she's doing?" Aphrodite asked Thalia.

"I think Percy had a shield that came out of a watch at one point but it broke. Didn't think he still had it here. Thought he would have just left it with his Mom."

"Found it!" I yelled and then I bumped my head, thought I had more clearance than I actually did. I then crawled my way out of underneath the bed and stood up and looked at the watch. It still looked like it first did when I first saw it. I was actually amazed that it was here.

Thalia came over and looked at it. It was in a few pieces but other than that was good. "Wait...I thought Percy lost it in the labyrinth...how is it here and why is it broke?"

"Well I don't know why its broke, maybe it was broken after it was lost. But I read in Daedalus' Laptop that if things are lost in the labyrinth there is a small possibility that they might go back to their owners." I explained. I was so happy when I got back to my cabin after everything that the laptop was there with a note that said, _You dropped this -Mom._

"So, you ran around the cabin for five minutes on a hunch that it might be here?"

"Yep," I said. "Thalia how would one send something over Iris message?" It was a process that wasn't used that much as it was only known to a few. It was a small partnership between Iris and Hermes.

"You just throw another coin in and then the item and its sent to the person you're talking to instantly. It works best with a most stable connection to the person." she explained.

"Thalia lets go to the lake then," I said as I started to run to the door. She came with, but I stopped before I left, "Aphrodite? Do you mind cleaning everything up while we're gone? Sorry for the mess. And then can you get some Ambrosia and Nectar together?" I didn't wait for a response as I knew she would do it.

Me and Thalia then ran to the lake. It looked like mostly everyone was getting ready for the bonfire so there wasn't much traffic. When we got to the lake I tossed a coin into the lake that was still lit by the light of the sunset. "Oh, goddess of the rainbow accept this offering and show me Tyson."

The image formed and showed me the only Cyclops that I liked, the lovable Tyson. "Annabeth? Annabeth!" he said with immense excitement.

I couldn't help but smile. His excitement and just general happiness is just contagious at times, "Hey Tyson! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, your fine. I was just getting off my shift in the forge." He said as his smile grew bigger.

"You're back in the forges? No more general duties?" I asked.

"Nope. War is over so general duties are only sometimes," he said while grabbing his metal to show that he was still the general.

"Good to see. I would love to catch up with you big guy but I need your help," I then showed him the watch. "Can you fix this?"

"You found it?!" He said excited.

"Yes, I found it. I have a feeling Percy will need it soon. Can you fix it?" I asked again.

"Yes, I can. Is Percy ok?" his voice went from cheerful to concerned.

I put on a smiled and said, "Ya he's ok but I just think he'll need a shield sometime soon."

"Phew. I thought brother was in trouble," he said with his cheerfulness growing back. I then tossed another coin and looked at Thalia.

"Oh, Hermes please accept this and deliver this package to Tyson," she said and then gestured to me to throw it in the image, so I did. There was a flash and then it was in Tyson's hands.

"Cool. I'm never in the shipping department to see that. One second," he said as he turned the watch over and examined it. His hands started to glow and move faster than I could see. Then after not even a minute he stopped and said, "All done." He then showed the newly fixed watch.

All I could say was, "Wow. Tyson you're awesome."

He then blushed a little and said, "Thanks. Here you go." He then threw the watch back through the image and it wound up in my hands. "Make sure brother stays safe."

"I will."

"Good. Now I need to go. Ella and I have a date," he said proudly.

I again, couldn't help but smile, "Have a good time Tyson." We then waved goodbye and then Thalia waved her hand through the image, and it was kinda hard not to push her in while she did it.

We then walked back to the cabin as we both looked at Tyson's craftsmanship. It really was amazing. "We should introduce Tyson and Leo," Thalia said.

"Ya, when this is over, but I think that could lead to a giant unstoppable creation of some kind," I said with a laugh.

"Well it's not like it would be evil. I don't think Leo or Tyson could even do that." We then agreed to introduce them. We then made our way back to the cabin. When we got back Artemis was still doing her tracking spell and it looked like Katie was back as well. She was filling up the backpack with various fruits and sandwiches and stuff like that.

"Where did you two go?" she asked when we came in.

"We went and got Percy's watch fixed," I said while holding up the watch for her to see. I then asked, "Where's Aphrodite?"

"Oh ya," she said before she turned around and grabbed a note. "She left this for you."

I opened the note and it said, _Dear Mistress, I cleaned up the cabin as you requested, and I am now off getting Ambrosia and Nectar. I thought it would be best not to take from the camp, so I flashed off to my temple to grab some. Should be back soon. -XOXOXO Aphrodite_

"That answers that I guess," I said before I put the note into my pocket. I looked to double check that Percy was still asleep, and he was, kinda wish that we didn't put him on the bed now that we had this down time. Me and Thalia made our way over to the couch and laid down. I laid down and she laid as close as she could get to me. Then for the next ten minutes we let our tongues and hands wonder, but not going too far just in case something happened.

The door then opened and revealed Piper carrying Percy's freshly fixed armor. "Don't worry don't need any help over here," she said as she held open the door and picked up the armor and got inside. She then put it down by the base of the bed. She then said, "Should we put him back into it or no?"

"We are already doing a lot for him already," Thalia said while trying to pull me back in for another kiss.

"That he can do himself," I agreed and then gave in to Thalia. Piper then walked over and tried to cut in and steal me from Thalia but that failed. She then went over to see how Artemis was doing. Another ten minutes had passed and both Katie and Aphrodite had come back with their stuff. They put it all in the backpack and now the only one that was left was Artemis, who was still glowing a faint gray glow. I was going to suggest that we do something to pass the time instead of all just sitting on the couch and me and Thalia play with each other but then we heard a groan come from the bed. I turned to find my wonderful, idiot boyfriend waking up from his forced nap.

We all just stayed on the couch and everyone else turned to see what was happening. He whipped his eyes and stretched. He then looked around and found how things had changed a little and found that he wasn't wearing his armor. I couldn't' tell if he was mad that we kinda performed a mutiny. When he was done looking around he just simply said, "So uh...what's going on here?"

He asked all of us, well except for Artemis, that and everyone looked at me. I then stood up and walked around the couch and quickly made my shirt a lot tighter, hey it can never hurt, and walked up to him. I made sure to make it so he saw me boobs move with each step. Normally I don't try and use my body like this, but I also don't usually cause a mutiny against my boyfriend/Master, so I decided to play it safe. I then said, "Promise me you won't be too mad and let me explain everything."

A little distracted he said, "I guess that's fair enough." He then sat down on the edge of the bed while I told him everything. I told him it was all my idea and if anyone should be to blame it was me. I also told him that we got everything ready to go. I was in the process of explaining everything that we got when there was a quick flash of light from Artemis and then her glow stopped, and she fell over a little.

Katie went over and made sure she was ok and handed her a little ambrosia. Artemis then said, "I found him. It took a lot of time, but I found him. I can have hunters in the area in a few hours. What's the plan?"

Eyes turned to me again. "Well since we know where we can either storm the castle, which is a very bad idea-"

"Hey...that's what I was going to do," Percy said while acting like he had been hurt by this statement.

"Or," I continued, "we can find a secret way in and catch her by surprise. Did it look like she had goons or any reinforcements?"

"Um...no it was just her. Guess she doesn't want to share any power with anyone," Artemis said as she got up.

"So secret attack and catch her by surprise?" I asked.

"Good enough for me," He said. He then picked up his armor and started to put it on again.

"Artemis? Can you make me some armor?" I asked but this caught Percy's attention.

"Give me a minute or two and then-" She was saying but was cut off.

"Why do you need armor? It's just going to be me and Artemis." He said while trying to look like he was the one in charge here, well he was.

"Um...no it's going to be the three of us. Quests are always three people and I'm not going to let you go without me," I said with a voice that was growing to a yell.

"I'm the Master here! If I say you don't go, you don't go!" He started to yell, but I could feel there was something more.

"I am the Mistress of your harem Perseus Jackson and your girlfriend. I am going!" I said while trying to keep myself from breaking.

I could see water forming in his eyes while he said, "No. You're not going. I-I can't...I can't lose you again..." he said while choking up on the words. He then took a breath and said, "When Hera started her master plan I kept one thing. It was a memory of you. You were the one thing that kept me going and it felt like I lost you. I didn't know who you were, but it almost hurt when I thought of you but know nothing about you. You were my anchor when I had the Achilles Curse. I can't lose you."

With anger swelling up inside and tears streaming down my face I yelled, "LOSE ME? HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHILE LOOKING FOR YOU? I REMEMBERED EVERYTHING AND IT HURT EVERYDAY. IT HURT NOT KNOWING IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD OR SOME OTHER THING! IT HURT NOT HEARING YOUR VOICE. IT HURT NOT BEING WITH YOU. IT HURT A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW." With the last words I fell into his chest and cried. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to say the things that I said but I guess I had to say them. They had been there for a while now. Even when in Tartarus I didn't tell him as we had other things to worry about.

There was no other sound in the cabin except for me crying. If I tried hard enough I might have heard a sniffle from one of the girls in the peanut gallery. Then after a few minutes of just me crying and Percy holding me he said, "I'm sorry Annabeth. I-I didn't know. I never thought about what you might have gone through. I just thought that I must have had the worse end of the deal as I had to drink something that hurt like hell to get my memories back. I never thought about what knowing would have been like."

I stopped crying but just stayed in his arms. I felt safe and kinda cozy. I then said, "I guess since everything that we've gone through recently, its ok. We kinda had to fight for our lives a lot so that didn't leave a lot of time to think about how the other might have felt. But I am not staying here and just waiting for you to do stuff. I'm going to be with you, whether you want me to be there or not."

I heard him chuckle a little and then say, "I guess you can go cause I don't think that I can make you stay here even if I ordered you to stay."

I just smiled and said, "The Seaweed Brain is finally learning."

* * *

After a WAY extended break I made another chapter. I had a lot of it done for awhile but felt like it wasn't finished yet and I had left it at a place where I knew where I wanted to go with it but not how to get there. So I eventually found that out. Please let me know what you all think. As always if you have any questions or ideas, either put those in a review or message me and I'll let you know what I think.

Till next time!


	18. Elsa Shows Up and Almost Kills Us

POV Change: Back to Percy

So ya. A mutiny happened, I took a pretty good nap, and then I kinda made my girlfriend cry. But on the brightside none of that was on purpose. I only wanted to try and keep her safe. After going through all of that, I just couldn't even think of losing her again, I didn't even think how she must have felt for all those months. Well we all know that I may be an idiot so let's just move on from where my Wise Girl left off.

"I learn things eventually Wise Girl," I said with a smile.

She pulled back and looked at me and rolled her eyes, "It takes a while though."

"So, you're ready to go on a rescue mission?" I asked.

She just nodded her head and then armor appeared on her. A pretty tired looking Artemis then said, "There you go Mistress. I am also ready to go my love."

"You sure? You look really tired," I said walking over to her and found that she was a lot more tired than I thought she was.

She put on a brave face, well maybe a less tired face, and said, "I'll be fine. Once I go outside my powers will be restored and I'll be ready to teleport to where she is." She then stood up and grabbed her gear that was beside her.

I then turned to the rest of my girls, Piper, Thalia, and Aphrodite. They were all sitting on the couch but facing me. Katie was moving from where she was sitting with Artemis to the couch as well. I then said, "While we're gone I want you to stay in here. If it lasts more than just tonight, then go about your normal stuff but try and stay close to each other. We don't know how much Khione knows. She might and probably is expecting to see us, so she might have people or monsters ready to attack here while we're gone."

Each of the girls nodded and agreed to the plan.

I then went on to say, "As I said before, Thalia you need to learn how to follow and not be in charge. For that reason, while we are gone I want Piper and Aphrodite to train Thalia. It could be like a Mother/Daughter bonding experience." I looked at the girls faces. Piper looked like she was happy until I came to that last part, now she was less happy. Aphrodite was happy all around. She will get to fuck and punish someone and spend time with her daughter. Thalia...Thalia wasn't so happy about that.

She then very calmly said, "I don't understand. If I am to follow you, then you should do my training."

Before I could think of a response to that, Artemis of all people said, "The generals don't train the new recruits. Now do what you are told."

Thalia then flinched and shrunk into the couch a little, it seems that Artemis still has some authority over her. I'll have to remember that one for later. I then said, "Katie you're in charge, make sure your sisters don't go too far."

She nodded and asked, "How far is too far?"

I thought for a second or two and then said, "No blood should be drawn. If there is then I leave it to you to deal with that."

"Yes Master," she said as she took her seat on the couch.

I then quickly got my armor on and then Annabeth handed something to me. I was really confused until I realized what it was. "How? I thought I lost this in the labyrinth."

"It took some digging around here to find but I found it and then me and Thalia sent it to Tyson real quick to be fixed up," she said with a growing smile on her face.

"So that means...?" I said before I put it on and clicked the button and the shield spiraled out just like I remembered. I then looked over all the pictures that he put on it. They were all still there. "Wow...Tysons is something else," I said with a smile. I needed to think of something to do for him sometime.

"Ya. We want to introduce him to Leo," Annabeth said.

"Ok, so we will either have iron man suits flying around or Ultron robots trying to kill everyone," I said. I knew that neither of them would do something like that on purpose but, we demigods have a bad habit of bad luck.

"Yep. Pretty much but I think it's worth the risk."

I then collapsed the shield and picked up the bag that Katie had thrown together for us. It had every kind of food that we could need for a full-on camping trip, not a secret ninja mission to rescue a friend, and some healing stuff if we needed it.

We then made our way over to the door. I opened it and held the door for my two lovely ladies. It was dark out, but the moon was full, and Artemis started to glow. She went from looking like she was going to pass out to looking like she could take on an army or two. When she stopped glowing she said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready to stop a snow goddess that wants to seduce the world into obeying her?" Annabeth sarcastically asked.

"Kinda the opposite of Elsa's plan in Frozen when, you think about," I said. This just earned some confused looked from both of them.

"How did you get that from Frozen?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," I said as I started to explain myself, "she goes from being a shut-in princess to a pretty hot princess that uses her ice magic to make people stay away."

Artemis then said, "My love you're making it really hard right now to go into battle with confidence in you."

I then mumbled, "Everybody's a critic."

Artemis then put a hand on both mine and Annabeth's shoulders and we were gone in a flash. When the flash died out, it was fucking cold. Snow was up to my ankles, so it wasn't that bad but...I WAS IN SHORTS! I focused and changed the clothes under my armor to long sleeves and jeans and then a winter jacket over the armor. I then did the same thing for Annabeth's clothes. I was going to do it for Artemis, but she had already done it for herself. I looked around and saw nothing, but snow and some trees here and there and then got thicker and thicker until they were pretty much a forest.

I looked at Artemis and asked, "Which way?"

She pointed at the way with the trees and said, "About a couple of miles from here my love."

We started walking and I asked, "Why couldn't you get us closer?" while I almost tripped over a snow hidden rock.

Annabeth laughed at my almost fall and said, "She probably would have sensed us if we teleported any closer."

"Mistress Annabeth is right. If we teleported any closer, then she would have been able to find us a lot easier."

"Ok. So, what are we looking for? A cave? A cabin? Just a campfire?"

Artemis answered, "I saw a cabin near the top of the mountain that we are slowly going up."

"And the Hunt?" I asked.

"What about the Hunt?" Annabeth asked.

"She said that the Hunt could help us," I said.

"Well the Hunt won't be helping anytime soon. When I was searching for Khione I saw that the Hunt is too far away and already busy hunting something else," Artemis explained.

"So, we're on our own?" I asked.

"It looks that way my love," Artemis said as she got her bow ready.

"Ok. Why are you drawing your bow?" Annabeth asked while looking around for enemies.

"I don't like being caught off guard Mistress," she explained.

I made sure that I could get to my watch's button in case something happened as I held Riptide in my hand, ready to be uncapped. Artemis gave Annabeth one of her hunting daggers as her dragon bone sword was back at camp. We made our way through the forest and up the mountain as quietly as we could, you know as quietly you can go through snow, but the whole time I felt like we were being watched. Well we probably were but not in the normal way. It felt like someone was following us more than just using magic to watch us.

We were probably halfway up the mountain, when I looked behind me and saw movement. Artemis was scouting ahead, and Annabeth was just a little bit in front of me. "Percy you see something?" Annabeth came back to ask.

"I think I did. Have you felt like a pair of eyes watching you, well other than mine?" I asked while looking around more and more. Right as I said that I saw something. It was something moving under the snow. Actually, it was multiple somethings. There was like five of them and then were starting to circle us.

I drew Riptide and opened my shield. Annabeth was already trying to figure out what they were and how to stop them. She was ready to defend with her one knife. We were back to back and I was kinda wondering where Artemis was. I focused on her and thought, _Where are you Arty? Might have just gotten ambushed._

I then heard back. _Artemis isn't here right now. But I can take a message for her and tell her when she wakes up_.

I didn't even need to ask as somehow I knew it was Khione somehow wiretapping the psychic connection conversation I was trying to have. I was about to start an argument, I'm good at that, and trying to find out how she was doing this but that's when the moving snowballs stopped slowly circling us and started circling us REALLY fast.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Um…. how good are you at controlling snow? It is water after all."

"Well I haven't exactly had much practice," I saw while trying to concentrate on the snowballs whizzing around.

"Well it'll probably be similar to the poison stuff in Tartarus," she said sounding half confident in the answers.

I was able to do a little bit but the little bit I was able to do was make a snowball appear in my hand. "Ya I need to practice that more sometime. Got a plan B?" I asked

After a second or two I got the response of "I'm open to suggestions."

"YOU don't have a plan?!"

"No Percy I don't have a plan to FIGHT SPINNING SNOWBALLS!" she said heavily sarcastically.

That's the last thing either of us said before the snowballs stopped spinning and we dropped. On the brightside I got to use my shield as a sled and it was a little fun. On the...not brightside, like everything else. My shield hurt my butt because of all the bumps in whatever I was sliding on. It was dark. I dropped Riptide, it'd be back in a few minutes though. Oh, and I got separated from Annabeth…. maybe I should have said that one first.

Besides the fact that the ride hurt, I think it was a good sledding hill, or more accurately sledding drop. When I finally stopped I looked around and could see a little bit. It looked like a cave but entirely covered in ice. Like everything. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the snowmen with swords running toward me...wait.

"Oh shit," I said as I got up just in time to block the first strike. I then slid out of the way of the second one and hit the last one with my shield and kinda felt like Captain America. I then felt Riptide come back to me. I reached in, grabbed it and quickly uncapped it and lit the room up.

There were a few stalagmites in the room with me, but they were, like everything, covered with ice. I also got a better look at snowmen that were attacking me. Each of them had a standard double-edged sword but instead of being Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold or even just normal steel they were made of ice. The strange thing was that it wasn't see through or slightly translucent, but it was almost solid blue. I then remembered, probably from Annabeth's nerd powers, that blue ice is EXTREMELY strong. Not sure where it ranked the whole magic metal ranking system. So, in other words I should probably be careful.

The looked like they were also made of the same ice but inside I could almost make out some something that looked like bones. "So, did she make you guys to kill me?" I said but got no response. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not that she only made three of you." The one that I knocked back with my shield decided that he would be the one to take me down.

He came up and raised his sword up struck straight down, not the brightest henchmen. I easily blocked the shot with Riptide and kicked him back again. The other two looked at each other, not sure if they had eyes or not, and then charged me. These guys were not that bright at all. Maybe next time she will remember to make them some ice brains too.

The one on the right went for a stab, which was very easy to dodge and left him open for me to take a shot at him and disarmed him. Literally. Like he only had one arm left. Normally I wouldn't do that, but they were only made of ice and were being controlled by an evil Elsa, so I think it was ok. That one then fell to the ground and shattered and left a pile of ice and bones. I was wondering why she needed to use real bones but then I got attacked by the other one that had attacked me with the one I just kinda killed.

It was another easy dodge and another quick slash, and he was now a pile of ice and bones. Then the one that charged me first got up and looked at the piles of ice and bones that were previously his comrades. He picked up a fallen ice sword and pointed behind me. It looked like he was going to say something and then just dissolved.

Out of all the fights to the death I've been in, that was the most boring. I didn't even get hurt at all. If this is how today is going to go then it's going to be an easy rescue.

So, I went over to where the last ice/snowman monster thing pointed and found a hallway that I didn't see before. I lit up the way with Riptide and started walking. It was a small hallway that, like everything in this place, was completely covered with ice. The hallway was big enough that I could get through, but I had to put my shield back into watch form. It took some time, but I finally found a light at the end of the winding and twisting hallway. I slipped a few times but nothing too bad. It was getting a lot colder the further that I went. I tried contacting Annabeth and Artemis a few times but neither one worked.

I was getting really scared for their sake. I could feel that wherever the light was coming from it was cold. Very cold. That could mean one thing. The kidnapper of my friends and lovers was probably in the room. I went through the opening and found a much bigger room. It was round and had a few pillars of ice but generally was clear of anything to run into. There was no other exit other than the one that I had just come through. I felt a rush of cold air and turned around and BOOM no more door.

Standing in the middle of this room was the frozen queen herself, I was kinda surprised that she wasn't dressed like an evil Elsa though. "Hey what's with the makeover? Piper said that you had black hair?" I yelled as I slowly walked her way.

She lifted her hand and looked at her own hair. It was now white as snow. "Oh, I guess it's a side effect from Eros's power that I have been taking. Maybe it's becoming too much for this body." Her skin was very white and flawless and then her lips were a light blue, a little lighter than the deep blue color that the snow/ice men's weapons were. Then she wore a strapless dress, like the kind that a goddess would were, that was white like her hair.

"I think you might be overdoing the whole snow thing? You got the white hair and dress and then the blue lips," I then gestured to all around us, "then all of this is ice too. Kinda on the nose there."

She scoffed and said, "You're just as annoying as they all say."

"Who is this 'they'? Cause most of the people that might find me annoying are probably in Tartarus at the moment or on Mount Olympus. Wait...you're probably not even allowed to go there."

This made her mad. It got colder, and small flurries of snow came out from her. "Oh I am going to enjoy this, but the only problem is...should I kill you first? Second? Third? Or fourth? So many options," she said as she formed an ice sword about the same size as the icemen's.

Ok. That pushed me a little bit. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I then realized what she meant and through my teeth I said, "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Them. If you do I will make you regret ever starting any of this."

"You? What are you going to do? It's so cold in here that you can't melt any of the ice into water. And I saw outside that you don't have almost any control over snow and ice. You're down here with only a sword against a goddess in her element."

"I'm used to just thinking on the spot. It's kinda my specialty," I said while trying to formulate a plan on what I was going to do. The only bad part was that it was getting colder in here. I could hardly focus on what I needed to do and Riptide was starting to get heavier and heavier.

I just couldn't stop shivering after another minute or so. "Having trouble over there demigod?" she asked while saying demigod as an insult. She started to walk over to where I was almost frozen to the floor at this point. "Did you know that if you make someone cold enough, they won't be able to fight? Even colder and they won't be able to move. Colder and now you can't talk. Then finally one step colder and thinking becomes impossible as all the blood in your body turns to slush. After that...well after that you probably don't want to find out." She was right next to me at this point and I was barely conscious.

"Y-y-y-y-o-o-u-u-u-u'-l-l p-p-p-p-pa-a-a-y-y-y" I was able to get out before I didn't see any color anymore and just black was in front of me.

* * *

Happy, belated, New Year everyone! A little late with this chapter but I just couldn't get into it. Like I had the idea oh what I wanted to do but no how to write it. Weird. Hopefully I have more time soon to actually write some of this so you won't be on this for months. Sorry for the shorter length of this chapter. I thought I had more written than I actually did. I'm thinking next chapter will be the end of this "arc" then go into the consequences of all of this happening how it does (lol that makes it sound like I'm planning this out...shit I wrote that). Let me know what you think. I'll try and do a better battle next chapter, I am really looking forward to this one.

Well, until next time.


End file.
